Mr Darcy's Rush to Wed
by ArabellaMead
Summary: Mr Darcy has never wanted to marry and yet to secure Pemberley's future he needs a bride. Elizabeth Bennet has never wanted to marry and she rejects Mr.Darcy. However, they are thrown back together by Georgiana's wayward behaviour and they gradually start to trust each other until secrets and lies threaten to destroy any chance of a future together.
1. Chapter 1

I hope that you enjoy this story. It is a story that is already fully published, though I will be releasing the whole book for you here. Thank you

Arabella

Chapter One

"Are you sure there's nothing that can be done, Billingsworth? Can I challenge the will?"

Mr. Billingsworth took off the round-rimmed glasses he was wearing and, rubbing his tired eyes, looked up at Mr. Darcy. "Mr. Darcy, we have been over this many times. There is nothing to be done. Your father wrote a new will a year before he died, stating you should be married within five years of his death. Unless you are married within the next eight months you will forfeit your fortune and the ownership of Pemberley."

Mr. Darcy paced impatiently the length of the room, slapping his horse whip against his thigh. His mind was in turmoil. The news of his father's wishes had been shocking the first time he had heard them, but now the time for it to be fulfilled was so close, it was disturbing. He stopped and turned to his solicitor. "I cannot understand why he would do such a thing."

"Your father was concerned that you would never get married."

Mr. Darcy was about to issue a denial as he had done before, but it was true. He had no wish to marry, not even as a duty. "I may marry in the fullness of time, but I do not like to be pressured into making a decision."

"But sir, you have had an adequate amount of time. It is more than four years ago that Mr. Darcy died. This was not recently sprung on you."

Mr. Billingsworth was right, but Darcy was not happy to reminded of it. "I have been busy with other matters. Georgiana and running the estate," he said defensively.

The solicitor was sympathetic. "I understand, really I do, but your father wanted to ensure that you would find the time to get married, thereby securing the future of Pemberley for your heirs."

"And if I find a wife and she turns out to be barren, then what will happen?" asked Mr. Darcy bitterly.

"You must produce an heir within the first two years of marrying or the house will pass to your uncle and his heirs."

Darcy could not believe what he was hearing. He could not understand why his gentle father would have made such a will. It made no sense to him. "We should have contested the will. I am sure it would not be held up in the courts."

Mr. Billingsworth had heard this argument before. "There is nothing to contest, sir. Your father was of sound mind when he drew up the will. He had witnesses, one of whom was a respected doctor."

"But to tie my hands in this manner is most unfair," said Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Billingsworth did not disagree. "Sir, why not accept your fate? Surely for the future of Pemberley you are prepared to take a wife?"

Mr. Darcy stopped pacing and sat down opposite Mr. Billingsworth. "If I was to marry, am I required to stay married?"

Mr. Billingsworth looked shocked at the question. "Mr. Darcy, it is not easy to rid yourself of a wife."

"I would not do so, but there is nothing in the will that states my wife would have to reside at Pemberley, is there?"

"No… but you would have to consider the feelings of any wife you took. I am sure she would expect to live at Pemberley."

Mr. Darcy shrugged nonchalantly. "When she is with child perhaps, but I can see no reason why she has to be there permanently. I have a house in London and if I have fulfilled the terms of my will, can I maintain a household in another part of the country?"

"Yes sir, you could."

Mr. Darcy knew that Billingsworth did not approve, but he was not concerned with the views of his solicitor. He was beginning to think his advice was worthless. "I was wondering whether I should get a second opinion," he said. "A barrister, perhaps."

Mr. Billingsworth's round face grew red. "I assure you, Mr. Darcy, that my advice is sound."

"Yes yes," said Mr. Darcy impatiently, "But I still want another view. Another person may find something you are missing or have a view on how it might be challenged."

Mr. Billingsworth could not hide his agitation and he started to shuffle the papers in front of him. "I will make some enquiries," he said in a stiff voice, "though it will probably mean dealing with someone in London."

"Excellent." Mr. Darcy suddenly felt a great deal happier. He got to his feet and picked up his hat and horsewhip. "I would bid you good day, Billingsworth. I shall be going down to London next week and I would like to hear from you before I leave."

"Of course, sir."

Mr. Darcy left Mr. Billingsworth's establishment with relief. In the past, Billingsworth had served him well, but now Darcy was worried that the old solicitor was past his best and was not trying hard enough to find a reasonable cause for him to challenge the will. He had left it late, but he had to blame the worry over Georgiana for that. He did not want to be forced into getting married.

As he mounted his horse and set off back to Pemberley, he pondered on the difficulties of fulfilling his father's will. Not only had he no wish to be married, there were few women of his acquaintance that he could even contemplate marrying.

Lord Kettle, who had the neighbouring estate to Pemberley, had three daughters who had made it clear they would be willing to become Mrs. Darcy. Each of them was very attractive, but they were empty vessels who giggled incessantly. Spending more than ten minutes in their company was a trial. There was the Duke of Horesham and his daughter Victoria who was well educated and reasonably attractive, but he had noticed that she had a tendency for bossiness which he found an unattractive trait in a woman. There was his cousin Anne de Bourgh who according to his aunt had been promised for him when they were children. Whether it was true or not he did not know, but Anne was sickly and boring and he had no wish to make her his wife. And then there was Caroline Bingley, the sister of his best friend. She constantly dropped hints about her suitability as a wife, which he found distasteful. Caroline Bingley was elegant enough, but she had a tendency to criticise everything and everyone which was not attractive.

Sadly, there was only one other person of his recent acquaintance who he knew was single, and that was a friend of Mr. Bingley, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He had only met her on four occasions and she had made a strong impression on him. Very pretty, with dark brown hair and sparkling eyes and an attractive smile, he had found himself quickly charmed by her looks. However, he found that Miss Bennet was unlike many other young woman with strong opinions on all sort of subjects which he found unnerving in a woman. It was certainly not something he wanted in a wife. Alas, his attraction had been tempered further when he met the rest of her family. The eldest Bennet sister was even prettier that Miss Elizabeth Bennet, but the rest were not people he wanted to associate with. The mother was as brash as the three youngest daughters, who considerably embarrassed the eldest Bennet daughters with behaviour which was thoroughly unbecoming in polite society. Whatever he thought of such people he could not allow them to taint his magnificent ancestral home. Elizabeth Bennet was very attractive, but it was not enough. He dismissed her from his mind. He had to find another solution to honouring the will.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

From birth, Elizabeth Bennet had always been possessed with a sunny disposition, but one June morning, when she awoke in her bedroom at Longbourn, she felt particularly gloomy. Mr. Collins, her father's cousin, was coming to stay and she suspected he was going to propose to her. The very thought appalled her. She didn't want to be married to anyone, least of all a man as silly as Mr. Collins. If her dear father had still been alive, he would never have countenanced such a plan. Unfortunately, it was now nine months since Mr. Bennet had passed away, so there was no one to protect her from Mr. Collins' advances. Her mother was very excited at the prospect of getting one of her daughters married.

Elizabeth threw back the covers and got out of bed, padding barefoot over to the window. The sun had not yet come up and a weak moon was casting an eerie light across the back garden.

 _Why, oh why could you not have been blessed with a son?_ thought Elizabeth. If Mrs. Bennet had borne a son instead of five daughters, the family would not be in the perilous financial position they now were. With no male heir among the Bennets, Longbourn was entailed to Mr. Collins and he was now free to lay claim to the house whenever he wanted. The only option for the sisters to save themselves from a life of penury was to get married immediately and support their mother.

"We will be thrown out on the streets with no one to care for us," Mrs. Bennet was fond of saying. "It's up to you girls to find yourselves a rich husband."

There was only one problem with that plan. Elizabeth did not want to get married. She never had.

"What do you mean you don't wish to get married, Lizzy? What are you talking about?" screeched Mrs. Bennet, almost falling out of her chair in horror when Elizabeth raised it. "Of course you want to get married. It is your duty. How can you talk such nonsense?" Mrs. Bennet's cheeks grew pink as she warmed to her subject. "Naturally you are not as beautiful as your sister, but your face is pleasant enough. Many men will want to marry you. You must marry and look after your sisters and me. It is very selfish to think only of yourself."

"But Mama, I don't want to get married," Elizabeth repeated patiently as she moved her needle in and out of her embroidery. "Jane will get married, Mary, Kitty and Lydia too, and that should be enough for you."

"I don't wish to be married," said Mary hastily as she looked up from the book she was reading, a worried expression on her face. "To give yourself to a man you do not know is a risk that a woman should ask herself whether it is worth taking."

"Well, I certainly want to," chimed in Lydia, who was busy attaching a new ribbon to her bonnet. "I certainly don't want to be an old maid."

"There is no disgrace in not answering the call of marriage," said Mary piously. "One's time could be put to much better use if one did not run a household."

"Oh, do be quiet, Mary. You talk as much nonsense as your sister, you silly girl," said Mrs. Bennet in an aggrieved tone.

Mary, who was quite accustomed to being insulted by Mrs. Bennet, merely smiled and buried herself in her book, a smug expression on her face.

"Mama, I am sorry I have upset you. It is not my intention," said Elizabeth, trying to soothe Mrs. Bennet's nerves, "but I would rather be an old maid and be a favourite aunt to all my future nieces and nephews than be married."

Mrs. Bennet shuddered. "You will not do it, Lizzy, I do not care what you want. You must find yourself a suitable husband to stop your sisters and I from starving. Jane we hope will soon be married to Mr. Bingley. Now it is time you did your part. Mr. Collins has shown a great deal of interest in you, and I am sure it will not be long before a proposal is forthcoming."

Elizabeth would gladly have dismissed her mother's thoughts, but on this occasion, she knew she was correct. When Mr. Collins had last stayed at Longbourn he had pursued her relentlessly, taking every opportunity to try and get her alone. Elizabeth had been adept at avoiding him and made sure that one or more of her sisters was always with her. But then tragedy had struck. Mr. Bennet, who had been caught in a rainstorm on his way back from Meryton one day, fell ill and all thoughts of Mr. Collins and his intentions were put on hold while Elizabeth and Jane spent their every waking hour trying to nurse him back to health. Sadly, Mr. Bennet never recovered from the chill that had taken hold and was laid to rest a month after he had first taken to his bed, succumbing to a particularly nasty bout of pneumonia.

 _Oh Father, why did you have to leave us?_

Nine months had not dimmed the pain she felt at Mr. Bennet's parting. She missed him greatly.

Mr. Bennet had been a complex man and Elizabeth knew he had been neither a kind husband nor an ideal father. He had used his sharp wit to infuriate his wife and he had been neglectful of his three youngest daughters, believing them far too silly to be bothered with. But to herself and Jane he had been the best of fathers, sharing his passion for books, music and arts and ensuring they became knowledgeable young women who were welcomed into society wherever they went.

Mr. Bennet had never pressed his daughters about marriage, though he had been pleased about the fledgling relationship between Jane and Mr. Bingley, a young man who had recently moved into the Netherfield Park estate and was reputed to be a man of some means. With Mr. Bennet gone, Mrs. Bennet was intent on marrying off her daughters as quickly as possible to ensure a comfortable future for herself. But Elizabeth was as stubborn as her father and she had no intention of being pushed into a marriage she did not want. She knew her mother was determined that she would marry Mr. Collins and she was equally determined she would not.

Elizabeth jumped as a noise broke her reverie. Before she had time to think what it was, Jane's head popped around the bedroom door. "Lizzy, may I come in? I thought you might be awake."

"Of course." A visit from Jane, particularly in the early morning when they could talk undisturbed, was always welcome.

Jane was soon in the room shutting the door quietly behind her. She joined Elizabeth by the window, pulling her shawl more closely around her as she shivered in the cool air.

"Jane, you must take more care of yourself," scolded Elizabeth gently, taking a shawl off her bed and wrapping it around Jane as she settled herself on the window seat. "You cannot afford to get a cold like Father."

Jane looked sombre. "You are right, Lizzy. Father could be a little careless with his health and that's not a path I should follow. How are you, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth fetched her own shawl and flung it around her shoulders before answering. "I was thinking about Mr. Collins coming to stay."

Jane pulled a slight face. "He can be a rather demanding visitor. Perhaps he will be a little easier this time."

"No, he won't be. Mr. Collins is a nincompoop and he will never change."

"Lizzy," admonished Jane gently as she played with the end of her long blonde plait. "I am certain that Mr. Collins feels Father's loss almost as much as we do. I am sure we will find on this occasion he will practice a little more restraint."

Elizabeth loved her sister, but there were times when she yearned to shake her. Jane always tried to see the best in everyone, even those who were quite undeserving of it. Mr. Collins was far too interested in himself to have had any real feelings for Mr. Bennet.

"You are too optimistic, Jane. Mr. Collins will be asking for my hand in marriage. I know it."

Jane looked troubled. "I do not think so ill of him as you do, Lizzy, but I am not sure he is the man for you."

Elizabeth laughed. "I am relieved to hear it. I would be disappointed if you did. Jane, if Mr. Collins proposes I have no intention of accepting."

"But what can you do? Mother will insist on there being a marriage. She is naturally worried about our future."

"And so am I, but as you know, I have no wish to wed."

Jane reached out and took her sister's hand. "Lizzy, I have never believed you," she said carefully. "You only say that because you are frightened of finding a suitable man."

Elizabeth stared at her sister in surprise. It was so unlike Jane to offer such a forthright opinion.

Perhaps it was time for her to be honest. "Jane, you may be correct, but we have seen how our father did not respect our mother. That is not what I want. I would rather not wed at all."

Jane nodded thoughtfully. "Not every marriage is like our parents', Lizzy, but even if it was, marriage and children are our destiny. You cannot fight it."

"I understand that, but should I marry a man I have no affection for simply because he asks me and it is advantageous to do so?"

"Oh Lizzy, I do not know. In the fullness of time, I hope that I may marry Mr. Bingley. He is a good man."

"That he is," agreed Elizabeth who was fond of the man who more than a year ago had come to live at the Netherfield Park estate and had made such a good impression in the local area. "It is a pity that he does not have four friends willing to marry the rest of us."

Jane laughed. "That would be advantageous indeed. Imagine what Mama would say. She would never recover."

"Well, we are saved Mama's hysterics as Mr. Bingley has no such friends."

"What about Mr. Darcy?" asked Jane, naming Mr. Bingley's best friend.

"Jane! Mr. Darcy. What a thought. He is one of the rudest people I have ever met."

"His manner is a little severe, but I think that is down to shyness. And you have to admit, Lizzy, he is very handsome."

"More handsome than Mr. Bingley?"

"No, of course not. No one is more handsome than Mr. Bingley," said Jane, looking dreamily out of the window.

Elizabeth inwardly smiled. She admired Jane's loyalty, but Mr. Darcy was a great deal more handsome than his more amiable friend. Nearly six feet tall, with a head of dark brown hair, he had a proud upright figure, compelling dark brown eyes, and a determined chin. It was a pity his manners did not match his looks. "Well, there will be no marriage between Mr. Darcy and myself, and nor will there be with Mr. Collins."

Jane Bennet stared at her sister suspiciously. "Lizzy, what are you up to?"

Elizabeth wondered for a moment whether to tell Jane the truth, but quickly decided against it. Jane would not approve. Elizabeth had been pondering on the matter for several weeks until one evening an idea had popped into her head and she had laughed when she realised she had the solution to rejecting a marriage proposal from her father's cousin. By the time she was finished with Mr. Collins, she would be very last woman on this earth he would want to marry.

"You will have to wait and see," was Elizabeth's maddening reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mrs. Bennet could hardly contain her excitement as she waited for Mr. Collins to arrive. She kept checking with Mrs. Hill, their housekeeper, that everything was ready for their guest. Elizabeth tried to stay out of her mother's way by hiding in the garden, but Mrs. Bennet quickly hunted her out sitting in the arbour on the south lawn reading a book.

"Lizzy, Lizzy. What are you doing out here, girl?" screeched Mrs. Bennet. "Your face will become all red. That is not ladylike. Come in at once."

"Mama. I am sheltered from the sun and I am wearing a bonnet. You have nothing to worry about," said Elizabeth, keeping her eyes firmly on her book.

"Not worry? There is plenty to worry about. Do you not realise the importance of today? Mr. Collins will soon be here and you must be ready for him."

Elizabeth suppressed a laugh. She was ready for him.

"And Lizzy, if he proposes to you, which I know he will, you must accept him immediately. You will find no better man than Mr. Collins."

Elizabeth looked up from her book. "Mama, you know that is not true. In time Jane will marry Mr. Bingley, and he undoubtedly is a better man."

"Well yes, he does have five thousand a year which Mr. Collins does not have. Now do not quibble with me, Lizzy. If you marry Mr. Collins I will not have to give up my home."

Elizabeth sighed. Her mother's concern was only ever for herself. Mrs. Bennet would have her marry any man, if it meant she could stay at Longbourn. She could hardly blame her mother, but it irked Elizabeth that Mrs. Bennet could not see what an unsuitable man Mr. Collins was.

"Mama, have you thought Mr. Collins might not even ask me to marry him?"

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Bennet looked as if she was going to faint. "How could you say such a wicked thing? Of course he will ask you, I am certain of it. And naturally you will accept. In deference to your poor dead father it will be a very small wedding, with a breakfast, before you travel down to Kent to your new home."

Elizabeth was amused to hear how much her mother had already planned. She felt a little guilty about how much she was going to upset Mrs. Bennet, especially when their financial position was so serious, but Mr. Collins really wouldn't do as a husband. She found it difficult to be in his presence for more than a few minutes. The thought of spending the rest of her life with him was not to be tolerated.

"Lizzy, you must come back to the house and change. You cannot greet Mr. Collins looking like that," said Mrs. Bennet.

"What do you mean, Mama?" asked Elizabeth, looking at her pale blue dress. "I see nothing wrong."

"That dress is too old, Lizzy. Now do not argue with me, you must go and change. I think the cream with the yellow trim will look very nice "

Elizabeth reluctantly followed her mother. She cared little for her appearance except to look presentable. Changing just for Mr. Collins was an irksome task. She had no wish to give the man any encouragement. However, neither could she bear her mother becoming hysterical so she called for her maid Polly and went upstairs to change into Mrs. Bennet's choice of dress.

"I do think you're lucky, Lizzy," said Lydia, the youngest of the Bennet girls, when she returned downstairs to the morning room where the rest of the family were gathered.

"Lucky?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well, when you marry Mr. Collins, as a reverend's wife you will have lots of opportunity to show off your clothes. Imagine, you could have a new bonnet for church every Sunday."

Elizabeth looked despairingly at Jane. Lydia was so very silly and Kitty at two years older wasn't much better. Mr. Bennet had done them a great disservice in not seeing they were better educated.

Mr. Collins arrived in the late afternoon. He swept into the house with great ceremony. All the sisters were lined up to greet him, along with Mrs. Bennet who gave him an effusive smile.

"My dear Mr. Collins, how delightful it is to see you again."

"And you too, madam," said Mr. Collins, inclining his head, "And your lovely daughters."

A part of Elizabeth had hoped she had misjudged Mr. Collins' character, but alas she realised she had not. In his black clothes with his hair slicked down to his head and the unctuous way in which he talked, he could only be a figure of ridicule.

"It is so nice to be here at Longbourn once again. It is a beautiful house. Naturally it is nothing compared to Rosings. I have told you about Rosings, haven't I, Mrs. Bennet?"

Elizabeth was sure she heard Kitty and Lydia groan. Yes, Mr. Collins had told them all about Rosings and his patron, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. It was really the only thing he ever talked about and his devotion to this titled lady they had never met was quite nauseating.

"You have told us, Mr. Collins, and I hope Lady de Bourgh was in good health when you left," said Mrs. Bennet politely.

"My dear lady, it is so kind of you to enquire, but you need not be troubled. Lady Catherine is the type of woman who rarely suffers from ill health, but even when she does she bears it with the kind of Christian fortitude you would expect of someone in her position." Mr. Collins looked alarmingly sentimental.

Mrs. Bennet nodded. "I wonder how her ladyship could spare you, Mr. Collins, it is kind of you to come." Mrs. Bennet led them into the drawing room and motioned for the girls to sit.

"Lady Catherine does rely on me very much and I do go to Rosings daily, however she has been kind enough to let me leave the parish for a number of days while I conduct some business at Longbourn."

Mrs. Bennet immediately became tearful and started to dab at her eyes with a handkerchief. "So you have come to throw us out of the house," she said.

Mr. Collins, who was standing by the fireplace, hastened to reassure her. "My dear Mrs. Bennet. That would be a most unchristian thing to do. With the demise of your poor husband, Longbourn is mine, but I am in no need of it. You and your daughters must stay here for the current time. No, when I talked of business I was not thinking of Longbourn. No indeed, I was thinking of something quite different. Lady Catherine has told me that I should delay no longer. A man of my calling is in need of a wife. Lady Catherine said, _Mr. Collins, any woman would be fortunate to take a godly and generous man such as yourself for a husband. You are the man, to train and guide a wife and produce a child to carry on your name_."

Lydia stifled a laugh which led to a coughing fit and Kitty was forced to slap her hard on the back until she recovered. Elizabeth, who was sitting next to Jane, squeezed her sister's hand. Mr. Collins was sillier than ever. To see him standing there in front of the fireplace making such silly declarations as if he was an actor on stage was too funny to behold. She was not surprised that Lydia had been unable to contain herself.

Mrs. Bennet was looking suitably awestruck. "A wife, Mr. Collins? You have come to Longbourn to seek a wife?"

"Indeed I have, madam, and Lady Catherine says I should not return to Kent without one. Now I have had a very long and tiring journey. I think I will have a rest in my room before I partake of some food."

"I'm afraid we have no food, Mr. Collins," said Elizabeth suddenly. "Mama has decided that food is unnecessary."

Mrs. Bennet glared at Elizabeth. "What are you talking about, Elizabeth. Naturally we will dine. You know Mrs. Hill has been planning some of Mr. Collins' favourite foods."

"Are you sure, Mama? I am certain you mentioned that we have neither food or room for Mr. Collins."

Mr. Collins was looking a little shocked. "If I am unable to stay, dear lady, perhaps I could…"

"Mr. Collins, you are staying and I do not understand what nonsense Elizabeth is talking about. We have a room for you," said Mrs. Bennet firmly.

"Room, Mama? I don't think we have one. What is this room you talk of?" said Elizabeth.

Everyone was now staring at Elizabeth. "Lizzy, are you unwell?" asked Lydia with a giggle.

Mrs. Bennet's mouth was opening and closing in shock. "Mr. Collins, you must forgive Elizabeth. We have a room for you."

Elizabeth stared at her mother. "Why are you looking at me, Mama? Naturally I know we have a room for Mr. Collins. I didn't say we hadn't."

Jane gently touched her arm. "Lizzy, you did. For a moment you seemed confused."

"Was I?" said Elizabeth, looking around at them all. She turned back to Mr. Collins whose smile had disappeared. "I am sorry, Mr. Collins, I don't recall what I said. I think I must have been in the sun too long. Please forgive me."

"Naturally I forgive you, it is perfectly understandable," said Mr. Collins. "In the future, Miss Elizabeth, you must take more care of yourself when outside. Now Lady Catherine is always so careful with the sun. Neither she nor her daughter Miss Anne de Bourgh would risk excessive heat and all that comes with it."

"Lady Catherine sounds a marvellous woman," says Mrs. Bennet, who was still looking with puzzlement at her second daughter. "Mr. Collins, you said you wished to rest. I shall get Haskins to show you to your room. Mrs. Hill has prepared the best room in the house for you. I hope that you will find it to your liking."

"Mrs. Bennet, I am a humble man with the simplest of tastes and I am sure I will be very comfortable. Lady Catherine says…"

Mrs. Bennet led Mr. Collins out of the room as he continued regaling her with another story about her esteemed ladyship. As soon as the door had closed behind them the sisters all turned on Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, are you ill?" asked Jane anxiously.

"Lizzy, that was hilarious," said Lydia, giggling. "You should have seen Mr. Collins' face."

"I am not unwell," said Elizabeth. "I was just a little confused for a moment. I don't know what was wrong. I must apologise to Mama. I'm sure she was mortified."

"Lizzy, I think you should go and lie down until dinner," said Jane firmly. "We do not want you to become unwell."

Lizzy inwardly laughed. She had used almost the exact same words to Jane earlier that morning. She wished she could have confessed to Jane there was nothing wrong with her at all. Lydia could be very silly but she was far more astute than her elder sister. If Elizabeth was to carry out her plan she would have to play her part well.

"I will go up now," she said, trying to sound a little tired. "I will see you later."

Once in her room, she quietly laughed. It was very wicked of her, but the first part of her plan was now in place. Having seen Mr. Collins again she had no doubt that she could make it work.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was a rather tedious affair. Mrs. Bennet had gone to a lot of trouble to see that there was an excellent spread, but no one felt like eating very much when they had to listen to Mr. Collins. Only Mary seemed untouched by his tendency to talk only about himself and spent a lot of the meal looking at him with admiration.

"My dear lady. This food is excellent," praised Mr. Collins as he devoured a plate of roast beef and pheasant pie.

Kitty and Lydia looked away in disgust. Mr. Collins had no manners and sprayed pastry crumbs onto the table as he talked.

"We try to do our best. It is not the same as when Mr. Bennet was alive." Mrs. Bennet's eyes filled with tears. "We are now more in straitened circumstances."

"But how well you bear your trials, dear lady," said Mr. Collins with an insincere smile.

"I do try," said Mrs. Bennet, dabbing delicately at her eyes. "It isn't easy."

"It never is, dear lady. As an example of how to behave in widowhood you should look no further than Lady Catherine de Bourgh. She lost her husband some years ago and has borne her grief so very well, I cannot fault her. Although she misses him, it is sometimes quite difficult to tell."

Kitty started to snigger and Jane shot her a warning look.

Elizabeth wanted to join in the laughter. Mr. Collins was unaware of the silliness of his remarks.

"You know, Mrs. Bennet, it is Lady Catherine whom I look to for advice and guidance in my sermons every Sunday. _Mr. Collins, I have more experience than you and I can offer you my knowledge and learning_ , she has said."

"And do you allow her to?" asked Jane politely.

"Yes, indeed, Miss Bennet. How could I not? To have a woman such as Lady Catherine offer assistance to me is a privilege of the highest order. One should always listen to a woman of such good breeding and education as Lady Catherine."

Elizabeth was reaching screaming point. She suspected that Lady Catherine was not quite the lady that Mr. Collins described. She sounded quite unpleasant.

"Quadrille," said Elizabeth suddenly.

Jane stared at her sister. "What did you say, Lizzy?"

"Quadrille."

"What about it?" asked Mrs. Bennet warily.

"The quadrille. I can't remember whether it is a dance or a bird," said Elizabeth, a puzzled look on her face.

"It is a dance, Lizzy," said Jane gently.

"Is it? What kind of dance, Jane? I don't think I have ever danced it."

"Ah, the quadrille. I think I danced it here once before," said Mr. Collins. "I do not have the same lightness of foot as some, but I do my best. I believe I had the pleasure of dancing with you last time I was here, Miss Elizabeth, at the Assembly Ballroom in Meryton, before your father's unfortunate illness."

Elizabeth pondered on what he was saying. "No, Mr. Collins. I think you must be mistaken. I have never danced with you. Not ever. How could I? After all, this is the first time you have stayed with us. How funny you are. We have never met before this day."

Elizabeth looked quite sanguine, but the family were all staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like this?"

"Lizzy, I think you must be tired to be talking such nonsense. You must still be suffering the effects of the sun to be acting like this. I think we should consult an apothecary."

"Acting like what, Mama? I am perfectly well, thank you, and I am in need of no potions."

"But Lizzy, this is the fourth time Mr. Collins has been to stay," said Lydia.

"Really?" Lizzy took a sip of wine. She smiled across the table at Mr. Collins. "Sir, do forgive me. I don't remember us meeting before this moment."

"Of course you do," snapped Mrs. Bennet. "Lizzy, I cannot think what is wrong with you. Jane, take her to her chamber."

"But Mama, I do not want to retire," said Lizzy, "it is far too early."

"Don't argue with me, Elizabeth. Jane. Please do as I say. Mr. Collins, please be assured, after a night's rest Elizabeth will be herself again."

Mrs. Bennet was on her feet, staring at Jane and gesturing wildly towards the door.

Jane rose and gently tapped her sister on the shoulder. "Come on, Lizzy."

"I don't know why you're making such a fuss. Really, Mama, there is nothing wrong. I apologise for making such a mistake. It's just that I don't remember meeting Mr. Collins before. Naturally if you say I have then I must accept it."

"Jane." Mrs. Bennet was red in the face.

Mary seemed unmoved by the drama but Kitty and Lydia kept giggling and whispering to each other.

Jane quickly helped her sister to her feet. "Come with me, Lizzy. You will feel so much better when you have rested."

"Very well," said Elizabeth calmly. "But I do believe you are making a fuss about nothing. Good night, everyone. Goodnight, Mr. Collins."

Mr. Collins stood up. "Goodnight, Miss Bennet. I look forward to seeing you in the morning. Perhaps when you are refreshed a walk will do you good. Lady Catherine de Bourgh always considers walking good for one's health."

"I look forward to it," said Lizzy as she left the room.

Jane guided her up to her room and shut the door behind them.

"There is no need for you to stay, Jane. I am a little tired, nothing more," said Elizabeth, eager to be left alone.

"Lizzy, were you joking?" asked Jane cautiously.

"Joking about what?"

"That you never met Mr. Collins before."

"Did I say that?" asked Elizabeth, hoping she looked convincingly puzzled.

Jane nodded, her face troubled.

"How odd, Jane. I am sorry. I think Mama is right. It must be the sun."

Jane looked doubtful. "I thought perhaps you were trying to rile Mr. Collins."

"Why would I do that, Jane?"

"I do not know," said her sister. "It doesn't matter. You should get your rest. They do say too much sun can make some people delirious. I think that must have happened to you."

"I think you're right," said Elizabeth.

"Would you like me to sit with you?" asked Jane

"No, I shall have some rest and I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." The sisters kissed affectionately before Jane left her alone.

Elizabeth could hardly wait until the door had closed before she grabbed her gown that was laid on the end of her bed and held it to her mouth while she laughed heartily. Oh, to see their faces as she had talked complete nonsense had been so funny. She didn't know how she had managed to keep a straight face. She couldn't wait until the morrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Mrs. Bennet came to visit Elizabeth in her room.

"Lizzy, Mr. Collins wants to go to Meryton this morning and I want you to accompany him," she said, breezing into the room.

"Good morning, Mama," said Elizabeth, who was having her hair done by Lily, one of their maids. "I don't think I am free this morning. I have some letters to write."

"Nonsense. Whatever else you have planned can wait. Mr. Collins has particularly asked for your company."

Elizabeth sighed. She had hoped he would wait a couple of days before he proposed, but it seemed not.

"I will take Jane with me."

"No, you will not, Lizzy. Jane is far too busy. She has to go to Netherfield to see Miss Bingley. Take Kitty and Lydia with you. Lydia says she wants another new ribbon for her bonnet."

"She has only just had one, Mama. You indulge her too much."

"And why shouldn't I?" Mrs. Bennet's tone was resentful. "These are very difficult times, Lizzy, and you are very selfish. My dear Lydia should have some new ribbon if she wants it. There is very little to keep us cheerful at this time."

"Some might consider we are still in mourning," said Elizabeth sharply.

"You dear father would not expect you all to keep mourning him," said Mrs. Bennet, who had dispensed with her widow's clothes after six months. "Now do not argue with me, Lizzy. I do not know what was wrong with you yesterday. You will go with Mr. Collins to Meryton and you will take Kitty and Lydia with you."

Elizabeth said no more though she did not relish going anywhere with Mr. Collins. Nor would her sisters be any help. Without her father's influence Kitty and Lydia were growing daily more silly.

"Very well, Mama, but I am certain the walk will be too much for Mr. Collins. He doesn't seem to do a great deal of walking."

"Nonsense, Lizzy. Mr. Collins is very fit. I think it is the food that he receives from his ladyship. He does seem extraordinarily lucky in his patronage, don't you think?"

Elizabeth grimaced. She had never met Lady Catherine de Bourgh and from Mr. Collins' description of her, she didn't want to. Her ladyship seemed to hold very strong opinions about everything and Mr. Collins held her in such high esteem, he seemed to forget that his master was in fact God, not the widowed Lady Catherine. Elizabeth found it very strange.

"He is extremely fortunate, Mama. Now shall we go downstairs?" she asked as Lily put the final pin in her hair.

"Now?" screeched Mrs. Bennet. "My dear girl, you must change at once."

Elizabeth looked down at the pretty dress she was wearing. She could see nothing wrong with it. She could not understand why Mama had suddenly become unreasonable about her dresses. "I often wear this dress. You have never commented about it before."

"That's because it wasn't important. I've never liked that dress. Lizzy, you do not have the same advantages as your sister. You must wear something more suited to the occasion."

"Mama, I am only going for a walk. This is a suitable dress."

Mrs. Bennet wasn't listening and she went to the wardrobe and moved the clothing until she found something more to her liking.

"But Mama..."

Mrs. Bennet handed the dress to Lily, who had been trying to pretend she wasn't there. "Do not argue with me, Lizzy. Put this on. This is a special occasion."

Mrs. Bennet swept out of the room before she had the chance to argue with her further.

"What's the special occasion, Miss Elizabeth?" asked Lily.

"Nothing," said Elizabeth. There were times when she might have confided in Lily, but not this time. She didn't want to become the brunt of gossip among the servants.

When she was dressed in the gown of her mother's choosing, Elizabeth went downstairs. Even as she approached she could hear Mr. Collins talking. She wondered whether he talked as much with his patron Lady Catherine de Bourgh. The woman sounded so intimidating that she doubted it. She could not imagine having to listen to Mr. Collins every day.

Elizabeth fixed a smile on her face before entering the dining room.

"Good morning everyone," she said cheerfully as she sat down. "Good morning, Mr. Collins. I trust you slept well."

"My dear Miss Bennet, indeed I did. Such a comfortable room. Naturally it is not quite up to the standard of Rosings."

Mrs. Bennet looked offended. "Was there something wrong, Mr. Collins?"

"Oh, my dear lady, I am sorry. Have I caused offence? Please forgive me. No, nothing is wrong. Your hospitality is exemplary, madam. The room was exactly at the correct temperature, the mattress very firm and the pillows were almost equal to those at Rosings."

Mrs. Bennet appeared a little mollified.

"And have you stayed at Rosings?" she asked.

"No, I have not had that pleasure. But when I moved into the parsonage Lady Catherine was kind enough to come and inspect it and inform me of just how it should be arranged."

"You are fortunate indeed."

"I am, madam, and now I have a home worthy of my status. Oh, how I wish Lady Catherine lived closer to you, but alas she resides in Kent."

"Why would you wished she lived near here, Mr. Collins?" asked Mrs. Bennet, looking puzzled.

"My dear lady, you could then benefit from her advice and her exquisite taste in making changes to Longbourn. I see you have need of it both in the morning room and the drawing room."

Eyebrows were raised around the table among the Bennet sisters, apart from Mary who was surreptitiously reading a book under the table. It seemed every moment Mr. Collins opened his mouth he offended even more. Elizabeth did not believe even Mrs. Bennet had ever said so many offensive things in such a short space of time.

"Mr. Collins, I believe you want to go to Meryton this morning," she said, interrupting his stream of nonsense.

"Miss Elizabeth, you are correct," he said, turning his gaze upon her. "I hope you will be free to accompany me."

"I will," she said with a smile, "and Kitty and Lydia will be coming with us."

Mr. Collins quickly covered his disappointment with a sickly smile. "Three Bennet girls. I do not believe a man could be more fortunate to have such a beautiful trio accompanying him."

Mrs. Bennet who'd been looking annoyed, suddenly beamed. "I do believe you are right, sir. The Bennet girls are known across the county and beyond for their beauty. Some say they take after me."

Lydia giggled and Elizabeth gave her a warning look.

"And will you too be accompanying us?" Mr. Collins asked Jane.

"No, sir. Unfortunately not," said Jane in her quiet manner. "I must go to Netherfield to see Mr. Bingley."

"Oh, Mr. Bingley, of course," said Mr. Collins. "I have told you, haven't I, Mrs. Bennet, that Mr. Bingley is a friend of Lady Catherine's nephew Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley?"

"Yes, many times," said Elizabeth, "And we have met him."

Mr. Collins ignored her. "He is a gentleman of some repute from Derbyshire. He is reputed to have a vast fortune of ten thousand a year and I understand the estate is unrivalled in the country, except of course for Rosings."

Mrs. Bennet did not care for the mention of Mr. Darcy. She had not forgiven him for not showing an an interest in any of her daughters. "And have you met Mr. Darcy?"

"I have not had that good fortune. He does not come into Kent very often. Although I understand he is inordinately fond of his aunt, his business keeps him away. However, I do understand that he is expecting to visit this summer. I know Lady Catherine is hoping that there will soon be a happy announcement to make."

"An announcement. What do you mean?"

"Lady Catherine is hoping that Mr. Darcy will announce his engagement to Miss Anne de Bourgh, her daughter."

"Well, I hope she is good enough for him. Rude detestable man. I cannot stand him," said Mrs. Bennet angrily.

Mr. Collins looked pained at her words, but he did not try and remonstrate with her, and Mary at that moment lifted her head from her book and asked Mr. Collins about an ecclesiastical passage she had just read.

By the time they had finished their breakfast and prepared for their walk, Elizabeth could hardly wait to get outside. Her head ached from hearing Mr. Collins' incessant talking. She had never met a man who was so fond of his own voice. She thought of her dear father. He had been a man of few words, but when he had talked he had always been worth listening to. She missed him so very much.

Elizabeth collected her bonnet. Very soon Mr. Collins would be proposing to her and she had every intention of showing him what an unsuitable wife she would make.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kitty and Lydia soon put some distance between Mr. Collins and Elizabeth as they walked towards Meryton. Elizabeth didn't blame them. As silly as they could be, a conversation with Mr. Collins was extremely trying. He seemed to have an opinion on everything he saw and every observation led back to Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Elizabeth tried to say as little as possible. Not that it mattered because Mr. Collins didn't notice.

"What beautiful blooms these are," he said, pointing at some tiny yellow flowers.

"Do you know what they are?" asked Elizabeth, who recognised them as a wild rose.

"No," said Mr. Collins, who was no more well informed about flowers than he was about many subjects. "Naturally, if I had the time to study, I would increase my knowledge. However, I do believe I have seen similar flowers at Rosings. Lady Catherine would know what they are. She has a great deal of knowledge about many things and I look to her to point out where I am lacking."

Elizabeth was amused. "And does she?"

"Well yes, quite often." Mr. Collins looked embarrassed. "However, I am always grateful when Lady Catherine takes the time to offer her advice and broaden my knowledge. She is very kind. We meet daily and she instructs me on her interest of the day. She also helps with my sermons."

"You mean she writes them for you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh no, Miss Elizabeth, but Lady Catherine has a strong faith and she always knows the exact right Biblical passage that I should use."

"She does sound quite perfect," said Elizabeth, not quite truthfully.

"You are right, Miss Elizabeth. I do believe there is no one with more knowledge, generosity and felicity of nature than Lady Catherine. That is why she has taken such interest in my taking a wife."

Elizabeth cringed. So this was it. It was coming. As much as she was ready for it, she wished the silly man would not propose. Even if she did want to get married, it would not be to someone like Mr. Collins. Behind the unctuous utterings was someone who was ill-educated, ignorant and selfish.

"My dear Miss Elizabeth. Do you think we could stop for a moment? I do have something that I would ask you."

"Here, Mr. Collins?" said Elizabeth, stopping and staring at him. "Sir, I thought you wanted to go to Meryton."

Mr. Collins looked awkward. "Indeed I do, dear lady. However, I do have more pressing matters to discuss at the present time. My business in Meryton can wait."

"What did you want to discuss with Lizzy, Mr. Collins?" asked a voice. It was Lydia. Neither of them had noticed that Kitty and Lydia had turned back.

"Oh, it is nothing, Miss Lydia." said Mr. Collins, his cheeks tinged with red.

Lydia grinned. "Lizzy. Kitty and I were wondering if we could turn off here and go and see Maria Lucas."

Elizabeth thought quickly. Perhaps it would be better for her not to have an audience. "I thought you wanted to get some ribbon for your bonnet, Lydia?"

"I did, but it can wait until another day. Do say yes, Lizzy. We have not seen Maria for some weeks because she has not been well."

"Yes, you can," said Elizabeth, "but do not stay too long. You must come home straight after your visit."

"Oh thank you, Lizzy. See you later. Goodbye, Mr. Collins."

The two girls quickly disappeared down a lane towards Lucas Lodge, the home of Elizabeth's best friend Charlotte Lucas, her parents and her younger sister Maria. She wished she was going there herself instead of being with Mr. Collins.

Once they could be seen no longer, Elizabeth continued to walk.

"And you allow them to go alone," said Mr. Collins, looking perturbed

"And why not, Mr. Collins?"

"Well, I do not think Lady Catherine would approve."

Elizabeth found it very difficult not to make a rude retort. "My sisters are quite familiar with these lanes."

"Yes, but I do not think it is seemly for them to be wandering around unaccompanied. I know Lady Catherine would never like that for Miss Anne de Bourgh. No indeed. She likes her daughter to act as a lady at all times."

Elizabeth took a sharp intake of breath. She was very aware that her younger sisters' behaviour was sometimes lacking in propriety but to hear a man as silly as Mr. Collins criticise them was almost more than she could bear.

"My sisters will be very careful, Mr. Collins," she said in a tight voice. "Now should we proceed to Meryton?"

"Well yes… but first, Miss Eizabeth, may I speak with you?"

Elizabeth stopped and turned towards him. "What is it, sir?" she asked, looking at him directly.

Mr. Collins flushed under her intense gaze. "As you know, Lady Catherine has said that it is time I look a wife and I wholeheartedly agree. A man in my position should have a wife who can accompany him wherever needed and keep a suitable house. It is not a decision that can be made quickly, and it is something I have been pondering about for many months."

Elizabeth sighed. She wished he would make haste.

"And what conclusion have you come to in your ponderings, sir?"

Mr. Collins looked annoyed at being interrupted. "I have been contemplating finding someone who is suitable. I have a comfortable home, a position in society that many would envy and of course the estimable patronage of Lady Catherine. Any wife would be grateful for what I can offer."

"I'm sure they would," fibbed Elizabeth, trying not to laugh.

"And so after much consideration, Miss Elizabeth, I have chosen you for the position."

"The position, Mr. Collins?"

Mr. Collins looked awkward. "Perhaps I could have put it better," he said quickly. "However, I think you can agree how fortunate you are, particularly in your current circumstances, that I want you to become my wife. I don't believe you will get a better offer."

Elizabeth inwardly shuddered. It was a good thing she was not sentimental and had no urge to be wed. Mr. Collins' proposal was not an act of love, it was merely a business proposal. If her heart had been involved it might have hurt.

"Mr. Collins," she began, "I am flattered that you have asked me."

"I knew you would be," he said quickly.

"However, before I accept, I do think there is something you should know."

"What is it?" asked Mr. Collins curiously.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and dug her fingernails into her hand. She must not laugh or she would spoil everything. "Yesterday, I do believe that I became confused about your room."

"Yes, but it was nothing. It has all been forgotten."

"Has it, sir? Well, I don't think it should be. It happened again later, did it not."

"Yes," said Mr. Collins, looking puzzled, "but Mrs. Bennet explained that you'd had too much sun. As my wife, you will be expected of course to take more care of yourself."

Elizabeth was almost in despair. She wondered whether he was ever going to stop long enough for her to finish what she wanted to say.

"I would take care, Mr. Collins, but if I was to become your wife, I would need you to take great care of me."

"What do you mean, Miss Elizabeth?" asked Mr. Collins curiously.

Elizabeth kept her eyes fixed firmly on Mr. Collins. "There is an affliction among my mother's family that I think you should know about. It is a deep secret that is never talked about, however, if you are to propose marriage it is something I think you need to know about."

"What do you mean, madam?" said Mr. Collins, taking a couple of steps backwards.

"It is something that has happened to my mother's cousin and I believe a number of other relatives. They have become confused. It happens quite naturally, but it then increases with age. It is not something that anyone can do anything about. I believe that one of the relatives was incarcerated in an asylum because of it."

Mr. Collins could not hide his horror. "Are you certain, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Oh yes, but I do not have all the details," said Elizabeth quietly. "As I said, it is a secret that is rarely talked about. I have been worried because of my confusion whether there is a chance it is something that I too could be touched with."

Elizabeth found her lips twitching. Mr. Collins had grown pale and he was evidently lost for words. She continued to press home her advantage.

"Sir, I would not like to deceive you, but I wondered what Lady Catherine would think if you took a wife where there was a chance there might be some sort of affliction in the family."

Elizabeth watched Mr. Collins trying to gather his thoughts. "You are right, Miss Elizabeth. Lady Catherine would not approve at all. She wants me to have a woman who would make a suitable wife and support me in the parish."

"And I would want to do that, Mr. Collins, if I became your wife, but what if I fell ill? That would make things very difficult indeed for you."

"You are right. I cannot see how that would work," said Mr. Collins hurriedly. "Miss Elizabeth, I am very grateful for you bringing this to my attention."

Elizabeth smiled, wondering how he was going to withdraw his proposal.

"Miss Bennet, I did offer you my hand in marriage and I would have been very fortunate if you had accepted. However, I believe you did not accept?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Indeed I did not, sir, and I hope that did not upset you."

"No, no…" Mr. Collins started to walk in an agitated manner and Elizabeth quickly followed. He was almost muttering to himself. "What would Lady Catherine say, she would be most upset if she knew."

"But this is not something that you will be sharing with her ladyship, is it? Or even my mother. We would not want to upset either lady or any member of my family."

"No… I think discretion is called for. You are correct as always, Miss Elizabeth. As for my proposal, I hope that will not be spoken of again."

"What proposal, Mr. Collins? I don't believe there was one."

Mr. Collins looked relieved. He stopped walking and turned towards her and gave a small bow. "You are most kind, Miss Elizabeth."

"And you too, sir. Shall we proceed to Meryton?" asked Elizabeth, who was satisfied with what she had achieved.

"If your health is good enough, Miss Elizabeth. I would not wish you to over exert yourself?"

"Do not worry, Mr. Collins. I am feeling in good health today."

And so they carried on to Meryton. Elizabeth could not help noticing that Mr. Collins was slightly quieter than normal which pleased her. She felt a little guilty at her deception, but she had known it would take something drastic to ensure she did not find herself married to Mr. Collins. There would be no danger of that now. She wondered who he would turn to next. At least she knew it would not be one of her younger sisters now that she had planted the seed that there could be madness in the entire family. Hopefully he would return to Kent imminently. Now all she would have to worry about was what her mother would say when she realised there was going to be no proposal from Mr. Collins.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Mrs. Bennet could not believe that Mr. Collins had not proposed. She was almost in tears later that night when she came to Elizabeth's chamber to find out what had happened on her walk.

"Mama, we went into Meryton and conducted our errands as arranged," explained Elizabeth as she unpinned her hair and started to brush it.

"But did you not talk?" asked Mrs. Bennet, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, we talked about many different things," said Elizabeth truthfully.

"But did he not propose?"

"Mama, I think he had a lot on his mind," said Elizabeth, trying to avoid giving Mrs. Bennet any details.

"Then perhaps he will tomorrow," said Mrs. Bennet, looking a little more cheerful. "I do hope he hurries up, Lizzy. There are a lot of arrangements to make if there is to be a wedding."

"I would wait and see, Mama. You must not anticipate anything."

"Of course I must, Lizzy. Weddings don't just happen. I will go and talk to Mrs. Phillips tomorrow. She has some experience in these matters."

Elizabeth looked alarmed. The last thing she needed was word getting out that a wedding was imminent. Her aunt was almost as indiscreet as her mother.

"Mama. You cannot. Mrs. Phillips has enough worries just now. Her eldest has a bad chest cold. The wedding will be the last thing on her mind."

"Oh, he is recovering," said Mrs. Bennet, who had no interest in her nephew's health. "My dear sister will be glad to have something cheerful to talk about and what better than a wedding, pray?"

Elizabeth despaired. She realised not for the first time that if her mother was set on a plan of action there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was a pity, because on this occasion her mother was going to feel sorely disappointed when she found out there was to be no wedding.

Elizabeth did not tell Jane what she had done as she suspected that Jane would not entirely approve. However, she was desperate to share with someone what had occurred and the next day she went to visit her best friend Charlotte Lucas and told her what had occurred. Like herself Charlotte was unmarried and being three years older than Lizzy was already viewed as an old maid. Her single status did not seem to unduly upset Charlotte.

"I am sorry that I have not seen you for several days, Lizzy," said Charlotte as they sat in the garden at Lucas Lodge. "We have had my aunt staying and she takes up a great deal of time."

Elizabeth laughed. "I have missed you, Charlotte. It doesn't matter. We too have a guest. Mr. Collins."

"So I heard from Kitty and Lydia. And have you found him as difficult as you have on other visits?"

"Yes, I have, and that is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it, Lizzy?"

"Mr. Collins proposed to me," announced Elizabeth.

"And did you accept?" asked Charlotte curiously.

"Oh Charlotte, you should know me better than that. No, I did not. I managed to persuade him that I was not the wife for him."

"And how did you do that?"

Elizabeth blushed. It was not easy to confess to Charlotte even though she was not as easily shocked as Jane. "I implied there was madness in the family and as such he would not want me as his wife. It was most fortunate he seemed to agree with me."

Charlotte looked as if she was struggling not to laugh. "Oh Lizzy, that was not kind."

"No, it wasn't, but what else could I do? Mama is so desperate for us all to get married. And if one of us married Mr. Collins she would still have a home at Longbourn.

"And has Mr. Collins asked Mrs. Bennet to leave?"

"No, not at the moment, and he keeps saying he won't. He has a home in Kent. He would not want to live at Longbourn. He is too attached to Lady Catherine."

"And have you told Mrs. Bennet what have you done?"

Elizabeth looked at her friend in mock horror. "No… Mama would be furious. She keeps wondering why Mr. Collins hasn't proposed. She has gone to visit Aunt Phillips today about wedding plans."

"That must be rather awkward," said Charlotte thoughtfully as she poured a drink for Elizabeth. "And how is Mr. Collins?"

"Relieved that he has not wed himself to a madwoman I think, though I notice he is feeling a little awkward. Last night he was looking at all of us while we dined as if we had suddenly grown two heads. Hopefully he will soon take his leave and return to Kent. He is not an easy guest."

"Do you think he would like to join us at Lucas Lodge for dinner tonight? It would give you all a break from him."

"Oh Charlotte, we could not foist him upon you."

"I do not see it in that light. I thought you would enjoy a peaceful dinner, and I know there are things my father would enjoy discussing with him."

Elizabeth thought that was doubtful. It was impossible to discuss anything with Mr. Collins because he was always talking. "I'm sure he will be happy to come and get away from Mama's prying eyes and innuendos."

"Then I shall walk back to Longbourn with you and invite him," said Charlotte calmly.

As Elizabeth had suspected, Mr. Collins accepted the invitation with alacrity and arranged to leave with Charlotte at once.

Mrs. Bennet was offended at his sudden desertion. "But sir, we were expecting you to dine with us," she said.

"Mrs. Bennet, I would not like to cause offence, but it is so kind of Miss Lucas to invite me, I cannot decline such a pleasant invitation."

Mrs. Bennet shot Charlotte a look of anger. Kitty and Lydia looked delighted at the prospect of not having to endure Mr. Collins for the rest of the day.

"Well, when will you be back?" Mrs. Bennet asked ungraciously.

"I have invited Mr. Collins to spend the night at Lucas Lodge," said Charlotte calmly. "We tend to dine very late and I would not want him to travel back later on unfamiliar roads."

"Very well." Mrs. Bennet had no choice to accept the new arrangements, but as soon as they had departed she began to rail at Lizzy in an agitated voice. "How could he do that? Charlotte Lucas is a snake, she had no right to invite him."

"Of course she did, Mama, and it was very kind of Charlotte to do so."

"Kind, the Lucas family are never kind!" spat Mrs. Bennet. "She must have some ulterior motive."

"Mother, of course she doesn't."

"Well, we will see," said Mrs. Bennet, refusing to be mollified.

"Lizzy, has something happened between you and Mr. Collins?" asked Jane later as they were picking roses in the garden.

"Nothing of note," said Elizabeth cautiously. She hated lying to her sister, but she really didn't need any more questions from anyone. "Let us not talk about him. It is too nice a day. Did you know I had a letter from Mr. Gardiner this morning? He is passing through Meryton and hopes to call."

"What a lovely surprise," said Jane. They were both very fond of Mr. Gardiner, their mother's brother. He lived in London with his wife and children and he was as unlike his sister as any brother could be. He was bright, well educated, and a very successful businessman. Both sisters enjoyed spending time with him and his family.

"We have not seen enough of them since Father died."

"No, we haven't. He has suggested that I go and visit."

"You should go, Lizzy. It will be good for you to get away."

"I'm not sure," said Elizabeth. "I would not want to leave you with Mama nor having to take responsibility for Kitty and Lydia."

"And Mary," said Jane, snipping off a deep red rose and placing it carefully in her basket.

"Mary looks after herself. As long as she has her books and her piano she is content, but she would benefit from spending a little more time in society and realising there are opinions other than her own."

"Lizzy, that is not kind," said Jane with a smile.

Elizbeth snipped a rose and held it to her nose. Not only did it have a beautiful scent, the velvety petals were quite perfect. She laid it with the others she'd already picked and looked for another. "I know, I do not sound nice Jane, but you must admit Mary can just be as silly as the others and she considers she has talent where there is none."

Jane would not be drawn. "Mary is very different from the rest of us," she said carefully.

Very different indeed, thought Elizabeth to herself, and yet that was not necessarily to be admired.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next morning Elizabeth received some shocking news. She was reading in her chamber when she heard a commotion downstairs. At first she ignored it and then she heard her mother screaming. She laid the book aside and hurried to see what was wrong. Her mother was laying on the floor in the hallway, Jane by her side. "What an earth is the matter?" she asked, hurrying down the stairs.

"Oh Lizzy, such news," said Kitty excitedly, doing nothing to assist their mother.

"Yes, it is hilarious," said Lydia. "Charlotte Lucas is engaged to Mr. Collins and they are to be married before the end of the week."

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Elizabeth, feeling suddenly cold.

"Married," muttered Mrs. Bennet from the floor. "How could this be?"

"It is true," said Lydia, clearly relishing the drama. "We have just come from Lucas Lodge. Lady Lucas and Maria told us."

"Oh Lizzy, what have you done?" sobbed Mrs. Bennet. "Charlotte Lucas. We will be thrown out of Longbourn. How are we to manage.?"

Elizabeth was still struggling to accept the news. "I don't know, Mama, but you must get up."

"Oh Lizzy, I am too weak. I cannot move," said Mrs. Bennet, who was enjoying being the centre of attention.

Fortunately, their housekeeper Mrs. Hill had summoned Thomas, one of their footmen, and he made light work of picking Mrs. Bennet up and carrying her into the morning room where she was laid down on the sofa. Jane put a pillow under her head and Lizzy found a shawl to throw over her. Mrs. Bennet was starting to shake.

"Perhaps we should call a physician," suggested Kitty.

"I don't think that is necessary," said Elizabeth quickly.

Mrs. Bennet opened her eyes. "Lizzy, you have no idea how much I suffer."

"Mama. There is nothing to worry about. I know this has upset you, but you must try and stay calm."

"You are a cruel girl, Elizabeth. How can you say that? We are going to be thrown out on the streets. Can you imagine Charlotte Lucas mistress of this house? I did try to warn you, Lizzy. You would not listen."

It was an accusation Elizabeth could not deny. She could hardly believe it. One thing she was absolutely certain of was that Charlotte did not love Mr. Collins. She did not really know him, so why on earth had she agreed to marry him. It was a horrifying thought.

"Mama, perhaps you would be better resting in your room," suggested Jane.

"Oh Jane. You understand my needs unlike your cruel sister. What a thoughtful daughter you are. I am not sure I am quite strong enough to get up the stairs. This has been such a terrible shock."

"It has, Mama, and I would not want you to exert yourself. I shall make sure that your bed is turned down and then get Thomas to carry you upstairs."

"But Jane, I cannot bear to be alone," said Mrs. Bennet, managing to squeeze a few more tears out of her eyes.

"You will not be alone, Mama," said Jane. "I will not leave you."

Elizabeth thought how sweet Jane was. She was so much better at looking after Mama than Elizabeth was. Elizabeth just found herself becoming impatient and then feeling guilty.

"You go, Jane, and I will stay with Mama while you see to her room," said Elizabeth, feeling she ought to do something.

"I am not sure I want to talk to you," said Mrs. Bennet crossly. "What have you done to Mr. Collins that he has not proposed to you?"

Elizabeth could not help blushing slightly.

"I bet Lizzy turned him down, Mama," said Lydia suddenly.

Elizabeth glared at her. "You do not know what you are talking about."

"Lizzy, did you turn him down?" asked Mrs. Bennet accusingly.

"Mama, I did not because there was no proposal. He now has his heart set on Charlotte."

"I cannot think how he could marry her, though she obviously took the opportunity to worm her way into his affections. Horrible girl, it really is too much. We are to be homeless now and this is all your fault, Lizzy. You should have made him propose. Who else would marry you? You do not have Jane's advantages."

Elizabeth sighed. Her mother never stopped pointing out the differences between herself and Jane. Jane was beautiful and Elizabeth could not match her beauty or elegance, but she was not jealous.

"I think Elizabeth is just as beautiful as Jane," said Kitty loyally.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth, smiling at her younger sister.

"If a man is only concerned about the appearance of a wife, then he must be very shallow. A man should look for other qualities in a wife, such as the ability to keep house, her general manners, her depth of knowledge," said Mary.

"Oh, be quiet, Mary," snapped Mrs. Bennet. "You always talk such nonsense."

Mary continued talking. "And naturally a wife should look for certain qualities in a husband such as fidelity, good manners, a good income, a comfortable home and a great deal of knowledge."

"Well then, the knowledge is missing in Mr. Collins," said Lydia bluntly. "He is very silly man."

"Lydia, how can you say such a thing?" said Mrs. Bennet.

"Because it is true. And I am rather glad that Lizzy is not going to marry him. Imagine us all having to tolerate him every day. It is definitely a good thing Mr. Collins is to marry Charlotte."

"You see what you have done?" said Mrs. Bennet, turning angrily on Elizabeth. "This is all your fault. You have been putting silly ideas in her head."

"I have done nothing of the sort," said Elizabeth.

"Oh yes you have. You have acted as if you have a choice in these matters. Mr. Collins is a man who wanted to marry you and now you have done something to make him change his mind. That is very wicked of you, Lizzy. You would rather see us on the street than do your duty."

"Mama. We will not be on the street. Mr. Collins will continue to live down in Kent and we can live here."

"But for how long? Do you think with Charlotte Lucas being the mistress of this house, she will not want to throw us out and have her own house near her parents?"

It was not something Elizabeth had even thought of, but then she hadn't thought Mr. Collins would even propose and even if that strange thought had occurred to her she would have been absolutely certain Charlotte would turn him down. Apart from her father's death, nothing so shocking had ever happened to her.

Elizabeth was relieved when Jane returned with Thomas and he picked up Mrs. Bennet, who was quite capable of walking, and carried her up to her room.

When she was gone, Kitty and Lizzy turned to Elizabeth. For once they both looked serious. "Lizzy, if you are not to marry Mr. Collins, what will happen to us?"

Elizabeth did not know what to tell them. In truth, she had been so intent in ensuring that she did not find herself tied to Mr. Collins that she really had not thought about their long term future. Thank goodness Mr. Gardiner was coming to stay. She hoped she would get the opportunity to talk to him about it.

Later that day Elizabeth walked over to Lucas Lodge to see Charlotte. In truth she felt a little awkward about seeing her friend. She did not understand why anyone as sensible as Charlotte would have agreed to marry Mr. Collins.

"My dear Miss Elizabeth," said Mr. Collins when she was shown into the drawing room at Lucas Lodge. "I am so delighted to see you. I want you to be the first to congratulate me on my engagement to Miss Lucas. I could not be happier."

"I am pleased for both of you," said Elizabeth, stealing a glance at her friend who was observing Mr. Collins with her normal sanguine expression.

"I could not have chosen a better wife," continued Mr. Collins, "and I am so honoured that she accepted my proposal. I have always had great admiration for her, but now I have a deep and abiding love for her too."

Elizabeth was certain that she saw Charlotte wink at her. How could her friend who had always despised marriage get engaged to such a man? Not only was he silly but he was untruthful. Only the day before he'd wanted to propose to her. He could hardly have fallen in love with Charlotte overnight.

As the visit progressed, listening to Mr. Collins Elizabeth was left wondering if there really was madness in the family and yet it was on her father's side as Mr. Collins continued to make the most ridiculous statements about how much he loved Charlotte and how Lady Catherine would approve of his choice of wife. Elizabeth's frustration was great and yet through it all the serene expression on Charlotte's face remained the same.

Elizabeth was grateful when Sir William proposed a walk and they set off with Maria for a walk around Longbourn and the surrounding countryside. Fortunately, Mr. Collins wanted to tell Sir William about his latest sermon and how much it had been admired by Lady Catherine, which gave her the opportunity to talk to Charlotte.

"I cannot understand how this has happened," said Elizabeth quickly.

"Is it that you think Mr. Collins cannot love anyone but yourself?" asked Charlotte, smiling at her friend.

"No… of course not. But Charlotte, you have never wanted to be married."

"No, I haven't, but Lizzy, I do understand the importance of doing my duty. I cannot expect to stay living with my parents as a burden if there is an opportunity for me to have my own home."

"But you do not love him."

"How could I, Lizzy? I hardly know him, but I believe I have as much chance of happiness with Mr. Collins as any other man. All I look for is a comfortable home and I believe he can offer that."

Elizabeth was still troubled by Charlotte's decision.

"But Charlotte, how will you tolerate him…." she nodded towards Mr. Collins, who was almost tripping over Sir William in his eagerness to expound on some biblical text.

"Elizabeth, I am not you. You have to understand the differences in our nature. You, Lizzy, are curious, passionate and crave stimulation."

"You make me sound giddy like Lydia," grumbled Elizabeth, not enjoying the picture Charlotte was painting of her nature.

"I don't mean to," said Charlotte calmly. "But you need someone who is your equal. You would never be happy with a man like Mr. Collins, I know that."

"I don't want any man."

"You will marry," said Charlotte firmly.

"I will not, Charlotte. I have never wanted to be married."

"And I believe you have only ever said that because you are afraid," said Charlotte, echoing Jane's thoughts on the matter.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of giving yourself to someone who is not worthy of your love. So instead of taking the risk you distance yourself from any man who is in danger of showing you some interest."

"Charlotte, there have been few opportunities to meet a suitable man, but I had never realised you thought so badly of me."

Charlotte laid her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders and looked at her earnestly. "Lizzy, I do not. You are my best friend. But that does not make me blind to the best and worst of you. You are sweet, kind, intelligent, and will make the right man an excellent wife. But your husband will have to be someone who can curb your impetuous nature, will enjoy your banter, and be someone capable of thinking deeply and able to express their feelings. I believe you have yet to meet such a man."

Elizabeth did not know whether she should feel pleased or annoyed at Charlotte's assessment of her character.

"I am going to miss you, Charlotte."

"I will miss you too, Elizabeth," said Charlotte with tears in her eyes. "Lizzy, you must write to me frequently and tell me all the news as I believe we will be going to Kent and it will be some time before I am able to leave it again."

"I will write to you weekly, though I am not sure I will have anything very cheerful to say."

"Nonsense," said Charlotte as they carried on walking. "You have always had the ability to make the most trivial of things amusing."

Elizabeth was certain Charlotte was flattering her unnecessarily.

"And Lizzy, Father and Maria are going to come and stay with us before the end of autumn. I hope that you will agree to be one of the party."

"As long as Mother agrees I will definitely come," promised Elizabeth, thinking that it would be interesting to see Mr. Collins in his home environment. "As long as you promise that I will meet Lady Catherine."

Charlotte laughed. "That is a promise I am certain I can keep."

"What is that, my dear?" asked Mr. Collins, joining them and taking Charlotte's hand.

"Elizabeth has agreed to come and visit us in Kent and I was saying that I was certain she would meet Lady Catherine."

"Oh my dear cousin, that is splendid news. We will be delighted to welcome you into our humble abode. I have no doubt that Lady Catherine with her generosity will insist that you go to Rosings Park at least once. She is very interested in all my family."

"I hope I will live up to her expectations," said Elizabeth drily.

"You need not be afraid, cousin. Lady Catherine is very kind to those that have a lower status in society."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Charlotte. Was she really going to marry this man?

"Come, Mr. Collins," said Charlotte. "We must return to Lucas Lodge. I know Mother would like to talk to you about the wedding."

"Oh yes, my dear. Lead on."

Elizabeth followed behind with Maria and Sir William and was happy to let them chatter away, making little contribution to the conversation. She was too busy thinking about the future. She must talk to Jane. Now that a respectable time had passed since her father's death, a wedding between Jane and Mr. Bingley should be imminent. That would be a far more palatable affair than the one planned between her best friend and the dreadful Mr. Collins.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Mrs. Bennet flatly refused to attend the wedding of Mr. Collins and Charlotte Lucas, declaring them both traitors. Elizabeth was glad when it was over and the newlywed couple had departed for Kent. She was going to miss her best friend dreadfully and the following day made good on her promise and sat down to write her first letter.

After the wedding, the house seemed to descend into a gloom. Mrs. Bennet spent much of her time upstairs in her own chamber bewailing the fact that none of her daughters were married, Mary buried herself even deeper in her books, Lydia and Kitty spent a lot of time in Meryton where the militia had recently settled and Jane was often at Netherfield Park. Elizabeth was delighted when Mr. Gardiner arrived for his promised visit.

"My dear brother, have you heard that treacherous Mr. Collins has married Charlotte Lucas instead of our dear Lizzy," Mrs. Bennet told her brother soon after he arrived.

"I didn't want to marry him, Mama, so it does not matter," said Elizabeth.

"It does matter," screeched Mrs. Bennet. "You never stop thinking of yourself, Elizabeth. What are we to do now?"

Mr. Gardiner was a great deal more patient that his sister and he immediately tried to soothe Mrs. Bennet's shattered nerves. "My dear sister, you must not upset yourself. Mr. Collins has said you can continue in the house and from what I know of him you should not be worried that he will change his mind."

"But how will we manage, brother?" asked Mrs. Bennet, who was determined to make the worst of everything. "I must get the girls married. Even Mr. Bingley has not yet proposed to Jane."

Mr. Gardiner had only met Mr. Bingley very briefly at Mr. Bennet's funeral and although they had only spoken a few words, he had found him a pleasant young man and he knew that his brother-in-law had approved of him.

"I suspect Mr. Bingley is mindful of the tragedy that has befallen you. I am sure in time he will marry Jane."

"Yes but when?" said Mrs. Bennet, picking at the shawl around her shoulders in an agitated manner. "I understand he has five thousand a year, so they should be comfortable. It is enough for him and Jane, but is it enough to look after the rest of us?"

"Mrs. Bennet, you cannot expect a young man to take a wife and then be responsible for her entire family," said Mr. Gardiner reasonably.

"I don't see why not. Why not indeed. Netherfield Park is a large house. We could all move there."

Jane looked alarmed. "Mama. I do not want you saying such a thing to Mr. Bingley. He has not even proposed and he might not."

Mrs. Bennet looked as if she was about to burst into tears. "You see what I have to put up with, Mr. Gardiner? None of them seem to understand how much I suffer. They are all so very selfish."

"My dear sister. You must calm yourself. No good can come from you working yourself up into such a state. Jane will marry soon enough and I suggest Elizabeth come back to London with me. That would be one less daughter for you to worry about."

"And what about me?" said Mrs. Bennet. "How can I run the house with one daughter missing? I am not a strong woman, dear brother, you know that."

"Mama. We have Mrs. Hill here and all the other servants. And I will not leave you," said Jane. "Mary, Kitty, and Lydia will always help where needed."

Kitty and Lydia did not look happy, though they said nothing. Elizabeth was once again very grateful to her sister.

"Very well, if you feel you can abandon me, then do so. Perhaps you will find a better husband for yourself while you are in London," snapped Mrs. Bennet at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed. There was little point in trying to argue with Mama when she was in that sort of mood.

"I am grateful to you, Jane," Elizabeth told her sister when they were alone later that night, drying their wet hair.

"It is nothing, Lizzy. I do not mind, but tell me the truth. Why did Mr. Collins suddenly propose to Charlotte?"

Elizabeth had wanted to keep Jane from ever finding out, but her actions might have repercussions for them all. Jane deserved to know the truth. "I told him that I had an affliction that ran in the family. I did not think he would want to say to Lady Catherine he had married a madwoman. Nor did he want to and he transferred his affections to Charlotte."

Jane stopped rubbing her hair. "Oh Lizzy."

Elizabeth blushed. "I know it was not right, Jane, but could you have married someone as tiresome as Mr. Collins?"

Jane was thoughtful. "I would have found it very trying."

"I would have found it impossible," said Elizabeth firmly, picking up a comb and carefully starting to untangle her long locks. "It is done now and Mr. Collins is married to Charlotte and hopefully they will be very happy."

"But what about you, Lizzy?"

"Jane, you must not be worried about me. It is not as if my heart has been broken. I am more concerned with you. We have not seen Mr. Bingley here at Longbourn and I have noticed you have barely spoke about him."

Jane's face suddenly grew pale and Elizabeth was immediately worried. "Jane, what is it?"

Jane stopped drying her hair. "Lizzy, I am worried. I thought Mr. Bingley and I had an understanding. I know he was going to ask for my hand before Father fell ill. I understand why it has not been mentioned while we have been in mourning, but that is over now…"

Jane looked very troubled and Elizabeth hastened to reassure her. "Jane, Mr. Bingley loves you. Surely you don't doubt that."

"I am not so sure, Lizzy. He has been different these past few months. I cannot understand it."

"Have you asked him about it?" asked Elizabeth.

"I did try, but he simply laughed it off. However, when I went to have tea with Caroline Bingley the other day she kept hinting there were some kind of money issues."

Elizabeth was surprised that Miss Bingley had been so indiscreet. She was the sort of woman who always wanted to maintain appearances. Perhaps she was hoping to cause trouble between Mr. Bingley and Jane.

"I would try again," said Elizabeth.

"I did and this time Mr. Bingley confirmed a business transaction has gone wrong and he may have to leave Netherfield."

Elizabeth was astonished. She stopped combing and quickly fastened her hair into a long thick plait. "For how long?"

"For good," said Jane with tears in her eyes.

Elizabeth was not sure what to say. She hated to see Jane so upset.

"But I am sure before he leaves he will make clear his intentions and a date for the wedding will be set."

"No, Lizzy. I suspect because of the change in his circumstance he may not be in a position to take a wife.".

"I wish I wasn't going away," said Elizabeth. It was unfair of her to leave Jane to look after her mother when she was so sad.

"You must go, Lizzy. There is nothing you can do."

"But you will have Mother, Kitty and Lydia, even Mary to look after."

"Mary as you know will be no trouble at all and I don't expect Kitty and Lydia to be. You need this break, Lizzy."

"And so do you, Jane. I wish you could come with me."

"So do I. However, I do not want to be far from Netherfield until I know for certain what is going on."

Elizabeth understood but she grieved for Jane in her current predicament. "You must write every day while I'm away and let me know what news there is."

"I will try, but you know what Mama is like. She will demand a great deal of my time."

They both knew that Mrs. Bennet was very selfish and would demand Jane's full attention. It would be difficult for even to escape to Netherfield. It was not like Jane to speak so freely of Mr. Bingley's business and the fact that she had showed how worried she was. Elizabeth knew it did not bode well.

"Lizzy, you will not say a word to anyone else, will you?" asked Jane suddenly.

"Jane, not a word will pass my lips. I will only pray that whatever trouble Mr. Bingley has it will be resolved and he will claim you as his wife."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next day Elizabeth set off for London accompanied by Mr. Gardiner. Their goodbyes were rather protracted as Mrs. Bennet lamented them both for abandoning her.

"I don't know how we will manage without you, Lizzy," she cried, standing in the hallway, swaying alarmingly while Kitty and Lydia held an arm each to stop her from falling.

"Go," whispered Jane.

Elizabeth gave her sister a final hug and followed her uncle who was impatient to set off from the house.

They were soon settled in the carriage and her sisters came to wave her off.

"Goodbye, Mama," Elizabeth cried as the carriage pulled away and her mother came out of the house, waving and crying.

"Oh Lizzy, Lizzy… I will miss you."

Mrs. Bennet's words were lost in the wind as the carriage continued down the short drive. Elizabeth sat back with relief. For a moment she had been frightened that something would happen to prevent her leaving.

"I'm so grateful for your invitation, Uncle. I will miss Longbourn, but I shall enjoy some time away."

"You're a good girl, Elizabeth," said Mr. Gardiner. "Jane will take care of your mother, and it is nice for us to have you to ourselves for a while. Mrs. Gardiner is looking forward to seeing you. It has been too long since you were with us."

It was pleasant to feel so welcome and Elizabeth knew a month spent with her uncle and his family would be a great joy. But her present happiness was tinged with worry about Jane and Mr. Bingley. She wondered whether Jane's concerns for her future were unfounded. However, it was unlike Jane to say anything unless something was truly wrong. Elizabeth hoped whatever Mr. Bingley's business troubles were he would resolve them. It wasn't about Jane marrying a wealthy man. She and Mr. Bingley were meant to be together. Neither of them were given to grand gestures, but in their quiet friendship it was obvious to those who knew them well that they adored each other.

After spending some time watching the passing countryside as the horses gradually carried them onto the open roads, Elizabeth found her eyelashes fluttering and she fell asleep aware of nothing until they stopped and her uncle gently shook her arm to say they were stopping to rest the horses.

Elizabeth was glad to get out of the carriage as she had been sleeping a little awkwardly and she ached rather badly. Mr. Gardiner suggested a short walk before they had some refreshments and a rest, to which Elizabeth eagerly agreed. As she linked her arm with her uncle's, she raised the issue of the family's future which had been troubling her.

"Uncle, I have been thinking that I ought to seek some useful occupation."

"What do you mean, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth blushed. "None of us are yet married. Jane, we hope will be in the fullness of time, but our financial situation I understand is perilous."

"It is not quite as serious as that, Elizabeth," said Mr. Gardiner.

"Uncle, I am not Mama. I am not of a fragile disposition and I need to know."

Mr. Gardiner frowned. "This is not something you should concern yourself with."

Elizabeth tried not to sound impatient. "Uncle, I loved Father, but he admitted to me himself that if he died matters would be quite serious as he had not made enough provision for us all."

"Elizabeth, your father was a very private man, but he did make me aware of your situation in the event of his death. You are fortunate that Mr. Collins will allow your mother to stay in the house. However, in time there will need to be some changes made to living expenses."

"Do you mean we may have to let some of the servants go?"

"Yes. And in the future your mother may be forced to move to more modest accommodation."

Elizabeth was grateful that her uncle had told her the truth, but he had painted an alarming picture of what would happen if they did not get married and have homes of their own.

"I have been thinking what I might do. Perhaps I could get some work. I don't know what I could do."

Mr. Gardiner stopped walking and had to apologise to a man who was walking the other way after nearly tripping him up with his cane. "But Elizabeth, this is not what your father would have wanted."

"I know it is not, sir, but if it is true that Mama will have to make economies I do not want to be a burden to her. My father saw that I read widely, played the pianoforte, spoke French, painted a little. I do not know what I can do with these skills. but there may be something."

"Elizabeth, it is not what you were born to," said Mr. Gardiner firmly. "Now we will talk no more of this. Let us return to the inn and enjoy our meal."

Elizabeth said no more, but she was a little disappointed. She had thought Mr. Gardiner would agree that finding a position would be a good idea considering their financial circumstances. Perhaps when they were back in London he would be able to give the matter some of his attention. The only role she could think of for herself was as a governess. She was fond of children, but whether she could look after them every day, she was not certain. And what would it be like to be a servant? A governess she knew had an elevated status in a household, but they were still servants. It was a puzzle. Despite her uncle's reluctance to discuss it with her she knew that if their financial situation was as poor as had been indicated to her something would need to be done to prevent them all falling into penury. Knowing there was no more she could do at that moment, Elizabeth pushed the thoughts of her future to the back of her mind and thought about the pleasures awaiting her during her stay in London. Mr. Gardiner had mentioned an invitation to a ball and she felt excited at the prospect.

Mrs. Gardiner was there to greet them when they arrived, along with their children who were eager to see their father. Elizabeth saw immediately that her aunt was expecting another child.

"You did not say so in your letters," said Elizabeth.

"No, I did not, Lizzy. I thought you had enough things to worry about," said Mrs. Gardiner, laughing as her children ran noisily around their parents, trying to show their father what they had been doing in his absence.

Lizzy was happy for her aunt, but she did worry as Mrs. Gardiner had been most unwell when giving birth to her last child.

"I hope everyone is taking great care of you," said Elizabeth.

"I do my best," said Mr. Gardiner, "but it is not easy."

"You are very good," said Mrs. Gardiner, returning his affectionate smile.

Elizabeth saw the exchange and she could not help thinking how different the Gardiners were with each other than her own parents. She had loved her father deeply but it had been clear to her that whatever affection he had felt for her mother when they married, it had quickly disappeared leaving feelings of mild contempt. Elizabeth had often winced when she had seen her father use his sharp wit to tease her mother, inevitably leaving Mrs. Bennet bewildered and bitter. Her parents should never have married.

"Come, children. You can see your father later," said Mrs. Groves, the family governess, who took the hand of Betsey, the Gardiner's youngest child, and urged the others to follow her. "I am sorry they are so excited, sir. They have missed you."

"And I have missed them," said Mr. Gardiner. "Now go. We will speak later," He promised his second son.

William looked disappointed that he could stay no longer, but he was an obedient child and followed Mrs. Groves up the stairs.

Mrs. Gardiner led Lizzy into the pretty morning room and sat down.

"Now Lizzy, I would like to hear all your news," she said, patting the seat beside her.

"Are you comfortable, Aunt?" said Elizabeth, looking at her tired face.

"Lizzy, I am very well, so please do not fret. It is still quite early."

"You must rest while I am here and I shall help Mrs. Groves take care of the children."

"No, Lizzy, I will not allow it. You are here to have a holiday."

"But it will be good practice for me," said Elizabeth unthinkingly.

Mrs. Gardiner looked puzzled. She looked at her husband and then at Elizabeth. "I do not understand. Practice for what?"

Mr. Gardiner looked disapprovingly at his niece. "Elizabeth, we said we would not talk about this again."

Elizabeth had the grace to look embarrassed. She was a guest in his house and she did not want to offend him. It had not been deliberate. "I am sorry, sir. I spoke without thinking."

"I still do not understand what you are talking about, Elizabeth. Why should you need practice in looking after children?"

"I…" Elizabeth looked up at her uncle.

Mr. Gardiner sat down in the chair opposite his wife. "Elizabeth is thinking of looking for work."

Mrs. Gardiner seemed as shocked as her husband had been. "Work, Lizzy? I cannot think what has put such an idea in your head. It was not what you were born to."

Elizabeth looked at the concern on their faces. She did not want to pain them in any way, but she had to try and make them understand her thinking on the matter. "Circumstances change," she said quietly. "I know it is not what Father would have wanted, but he is no longer here." Her eyes filled with tears. "I do not want to be pressed into marriage."

Mrs. Gardiner was equally upset. "Elizabeth, it is a natural path for you to follow to get married and have your own family."

"But it is not what I want. I never have."

"That is because you have not met a suitable man," said Mrs. Gardiner, echoing the thoughts of Jane and Charlotte.

"And where is it that I might find him? Our circumstances are such that I will rarely be in good society to meet someone I would want to marry."

Mr. Gardiner looked unusually serious. "Elizabeth, sometimes we have to do things we do not want. You may have to act out of duty."

"And get married to a man such as Mr. Collins? Father certainly would not have entertained the idea. I would rather become an old maid like Aunt Clara," she said, thinking of her father's sister who had never married and lived in genteel poverty surrounded by her cats, reading and doing good works for those even less fortunate than herself.

"Your aunt's life is not as romantic as you might imagine" said Mr. Gardiner firmly. "Now I think enough has been said on the matter. Elizabeth, you must not close your eyes or your heart to marriage. I have no doubt you will find a good man like your sister."

Elizabeth said no more. She could not confide in her uncle that Mr. Bingley and Jane might not have the future that everyone was anticipating.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Elizabeth enjoyed spending time with the Gardiners' four children. They were delighted to see her and she spent every moment she could with them. With the Gardiners' governess she took them for walks in the park, read to Betsey, who found it difficult to sit still, and played simple duets on the pianoforte with Ella who was quieter than the others and did not join in their more boisterous games. Ella reminded her of her sister Mary, for when she was not playing the piano she was normally to be found in some quiet corner reading a book. Fortunately, she did not share Mary's penchant for giving her opinions on everything she read, nor assumed that she should keep people entertained with her piano playing.

When she wasn't with the children, Elizabeth spent a lot of time with Mrs. Gardiner, quietly working at their embroidery or going out for a ride in a carriage to one of the local heaths. Twice they had been invited out to dine, and Elizabeth had found herself in congenial company in stark contrast to the atmosphere at Longbourn. She was particularly excited to hear they were attending a summer ball.

"It is only a small affair, Lizzy, and in truth, we were a bit surprised to be invited," explained Mrs. Gardiner.

"Why is that, Aunt?"

"Well, it is Lord Roxborough's ball and your uncle only received an invitation because he conducted some business with one of his Lordship's associates. I don't understand it really, but I hear his Lordship was so delighted that an invitation was sent."

Elizabeth was worried. "But Aunt, they will not be expecting me."

"Indeed they are. Your uncle sent word that you would be staying with us and we received a very kind note, saying they hoped you would be willing to come and they look forward to meeting you."

"That is kind of them," said Elizabeth, "but I am not sure I have a suitable dress."

"If not, then we will purchase something. But do not worry, Elizabeth, you will be one of the belles of the ball."

Elizabeth thought it was very kind of Aunt Gardiner to say so, but it was unlikely that she would stand out among a large group of women. She had thick brown hair, even darker brown eyes, a tiny waist and slender wrists, but she had nothing of note. Her only hope was that she would not let the Gardiners down.

After trying on the two dresses that she had brought with her and after much consideration, Aunt Gardiner kindly suggested they purchase a ready-made dress which could be completed to fit her. Elizabeth readily agreed and one morning they took a trip to Wigmore Street where they were served in an elegant emporium by Mr. Cecil Ledgers who, with two of his assistants, fussed around them until a gown was found and Elizabeth was prodded and pinned into it. Mrs. Gardiner asked a lot of questions and insisted some lace and some ribbon was added until she was completely satisfied. Elizabeth was partly amused and partly irritated at the fuss Mrs. Gardiner was making, but when the gown was delivered to the Gardiners' house in Cheapside three days later, she was very grateful for the trouble her aunt had taken.

Now that it was the evening of the ball she was feeling rather excited. She thought of Kitty and Lydia, who would have loved to have been there with her.

"Is that alright, miss?" asked Mary, one of the Gardiners' maids, as she added a final pearl pin to Elizabeth's hair.

"Thank you."

"You do look beautiful, miss. I hope you will have lots of partners this evening."

Elizabeth hoped so to. Too often at the Meryton Assembly Rooms she had found herself dancing with one of her sisters because of a shortage of men. Although she would not know anyone, she hoped someone would be kind enough to offer her a dance.

"Is my cloak there?" asked Elizabeth, taking one final look at herself in the mirror.

Mary hung it over her shoulders and gently tied it at the neck. She was ready. For some reason she felt rather nervous.

"Georgiana?"

Mr. Darcy stood at the door of his sister's room waiting for her to respond. Georgiana, who was sitting at her dressing table while her maid hovered around her, said nothing.

"Georgiana."

Still nothing. The maid touched Georgiana gently on the shoulder and nodded towards Mr. Darcy.

Georgiana looked around. "I'm sorry, Fitzwilliam. I had no idea you were there."

"Are you almost ready? We do not want to be late."

Georgiana smiled at the maid. "Thank you, Daisy. That will be all."

"Very well, miss." The maid bobbed a curtsey and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What is it, Fitzwilliam?" asked Georgiana, turning back to the mirror and looking closely at her reflection.

"I came to remind you that we should soon be leaving. We don't want to be late."

Georgiana shrugged. "I'm not sure that I want to go."

Mr. Darcy stifled an impatient sigh. He did not find it easy to deal with Georgiana in her present mood of melancholy. "We agreed this would be a pleasant invite to accept."

"I did not agree," said Georgiana, looking at him through the mirror. "You and cousin Richard did."

Darcy wondered how long Georgiana was going to be angry with him. His sister had always been shy, but incredibly sweet-natured. Now he did not recognise her. Ever since she had thought herself in love and he had put an end to her relationship, she had turned on him. She was obedient and agreed with anything she was asked to do, but he knew inside she was seething with resentment. He had never raised his voice to her, and he didn't want to, but she had recently tried his patience a great deal with her surly ways.

"Cousin Richard and I did think you might find a ball agreeable. It would be impolite of us to cancel now, but if you really want to stay at home…"

"To spend another evening by myself…" muttered Georgiana, looking very disconsolate.

Darcy felt a flash of guilt. Georgiana had spent a great deal of her time with only a maid for company, while he'd been busy with issues at Pemberley. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Your cousin and I have agreed that we should find you another companion."

"And will I have a choice in who you select?" asked Georgiana.

"I think you can trust Colonel Fitzwilliam and myself to choose someone who is suitable."

Georgiana gave an unladylike snort of disgust and angrily got to her feet. "I very much liked my last companion and it was you who chose to dismiss her."

Darcy's eyes narrowed. He did not like Georgiana questioning his judgement. "And you know why. That woman was not to be trusted."

Georgiana looked as if she was about to dissolve into tears and Darcy's guilt increased. He did not want to hurt his sister in any way but Georgiana's former companion had worked against his wishes and allowed her to indulge in an unsuitable relationship with a scoundrel. It was only lucky that Georgiana was not now married to him.

He tried to soften his voice. "Georgiana, I do not want you to be unhappy."

"But you took away from me the man I loved."

Darcy did not wish to hold this conversation with his sister. He did not find it easy to talk about affairs of the heart especially to his sister who was ten years younger than himself. And she was far too young to understand anything about love.

"I have told you already that you have to trust me in this matter. Wickham did not love you. He was only interested in your fortune."

"But it is my fortune and therefore I can choose to share it with who I like."

Darcy saw the stubborn look on her face and realised there was nothing to be gained by arguing about it. "Georgiana, you do not know what you are talking about. Now we will speak of this no further. I will wait downstairs for you."

He dropped a kiss on his sister's head and left the room to seek out his cousin.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was in the library drinking some wine, dressed for the ball.

"Is Georgiana ready?" asked the colonel.

Darcy poured himself some wine. "Almost. Fitzwilliam, I am worried about her. She is not the Georgiana I once knew."

"Darcy, that is to be expected. She has had her heart broken."

"She was only fifteen. She thought herself in love but it was complete nonsense."

"Not to Georgiana. She was devastated, surely you understand that?"

Darcy looked embarrassed. He didn't understand. "It was more than two years ago. Surely she should have recovered by now? I feel as if I no longer know her. This cannot go on."

"Nor will it," said the colonel. "You need to give her more time. Having a new companion for her will give her a new interest. We thought sending her to stay with different relatives would be a good idea, but alas I think we have made things worse. Georgiana needs some stability. A new companion will provide that."

Darcy knew he was right, but still had his doubts. "And if she turns out to be another Mrs. Younge?"

"She won't," said the colonel hastily. "We were deceived by that lady. Darcy, you must not worry so much. After our visit to Kent, we will find Georgiana another companion."

Darcy stifled a groan and continued to sip his wine. A visit to Kent, pressing estate matters at Pemberley, and a recent disturbing letter from his good friend Charles Bingley, all of which needed his attention. He found it difficult to deal with his sister's broken heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Elizabeth was very grateful for her new dress when they arrived at the ball and she saw all the ladies dressed in their gowns, showing off the latest fashions. She didn't normally spend much time thinking about her appearance, but she was glad to know that she wouldn't be letting her aunt and uncle down. Now she looked forward to having a dance. Her first would be with her uncle. Their cloaks and coats were taken by the footman and after greeting their hosts they made their way to the main ballroom, where the musicians were playing and one dance was already in progress. Elizabeth watched with interest. It was the quadrille, the dance she had pretended to confuse with a bird when Mr. Collins had been at Longbourn. She quickly dismissed the memory. Nothing was going to spoil her happiness.

Mr. Gardiner guided them towards some chairs as Mrs. Gardiner had declared she was too tired to dance and she would enjoy observing everyone.

"Shall we join in this dance, Lizzy?" asked her uncle.

"Are you certain you don't mind?" Elizabeth asked Mrs. Gardiner.

"Not at all, Lizzy. And it's not often I get the opportunity to see Mr. Gardiner dance."

Lizzy gratefully took her uncle's arm. As they took their places Elizabeth looked at the couple who joined the line to the left of them. She was startled by the dark-haired man, who was smiling at his partner. The man was familiar to her and she couldn't think why. She was certain she had never met him. She surreptitiously glanced at his partner, a young woman with equally dark hair that was pinned and held in place with delicate flowers. She was very pretty in her white and gold gown, but the effect was spoiled by a sullen expression on her face. Elizabeth noticed the man saying something to which she didn't respond. Elizabeth wondered why she was dancing when she was giving the impression she did not want to be there.

The music started once again and Elizabeth could ponder no more as they were soon weaving in and out of the other couples taking them further down the line away from the unhappy woman. Elizabeth enjoyed herself, though after nearly twenty minutes Mr. Gardiner was almost out of breath.

"Please, no more, Elizabeth," he said as he took her back to Mrs. Gardiner. "I think we should find you another partner for the next dance."

"Dear uncle, I will hope that someone may ask me, but if not I am quite content talking to my aunt."

"You're a good girl, Lizzy," said Mr. Gardiner, patting her arm. "I must admit I am a little out of practice. It is some time since I was at a ball."

"Well, I am grateful to have the first dance with you." Lizzy was very fond of her uncle. He really was the kindest of men.

"My dear, I think I saw Edgar Hardy leaving the room. He is an associate of Lord Roxborough and I have a business matter to discuss. Would you mind if I abandon you ladies for a moment and go and talk to him?"

"Not at all. Though you will not forget we are here, will you?"

"I would never do that," said Mr. Gardiner, kissing his wife's hand.

He smiled and bowed at Lizzy before turning away.

Elizabeth wasn't sure what happened but the next moment her uncle was apologising as he had knocked into someone coming in the opposite direction.

"Forgive me, sir," gasped Mr. Gardiner. "How careless of me. I was not watching where I was going. I hope you're not hurt."

Her uncle was talking very rapidly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Think no more of it, sir," said the man.

Elizabeth was shocked. The voice was instantly recognisable. She stood up and as her uncle moved aside, she found herself looking directly into the eyes of Mr. Darcy.

"Miss Bennet?" He sounded astonished.

Elizabeth dropped a curtsey. "Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Gardiner looked from one to the other and hastened to apologise again. "It was most careless of me."

Mr. Darcy appeared not to be listening. His eyes were fixed on Elizabeth and she felt a warm blush creep across her cheeks. Mr. Darcy was the last person she would have expected to meet. In their previous encounters he had made it clear that he did not enjoy socialising.

"Miss Bennet. This is a surprise."

"For me too, sir."

There was an awkward silence as the Gardiners looked at Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth continued to look at each other.

It was Mr. Darcy who suddenly seemed to remember where he was and he moved to reveal two people hovering behind him. Elizabeth recognised them immediately. They were the couple who had started off the dance beside them. The girl was still looking very surly and after an initial glance turned away. "Miss Bennet, please let me introduce you to my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam. And this is my sister Miss Georgiana Darcy. Fitzwilliam, Georgiana—this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"I'm delighted to meet you, Miss Bennet," said Colonel Fitzwilliam, smiling warmly at her.

"And I you, sir," said Elizabeth.

Georgiana nodded but failed to look in her direction.

Elizabeth quickly introduced her aunt and uncle who were watching the exchange with interest.

"Mr. Darcy, this is my uncle Mr. Gardiner and his wife."

"Uncle and Aunt, this is Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, Derbyshire."

"Delighted to meet you, sir. Derbyshire, you say. My wife comes from Derbyshire."

Elizabeth stood wishing her uncle would not be quite so effusive. It was not that she was ashamed of him, she could never be that, it was just that she knew Mr. Darcy to be a cold rather distant person. He would not be interested in anything her aunt had to say. She hoped Mr. Darcy and his party would move on.

"And where is that, madam?"

"Lambton, sir,"

"Indeed. Lambton is not five miles from Pemberley. I used to run there nearly every day as a child."

Mrs. Gardiner, who was very fond of Derbyshire, smiled warmly. "I believe it to be one of the nicest places in the country," she said loyally.

"I agree with you, madam. "

"Fitzwilliam." The young lady touched his arm and Elizabeth noticed how Mr. Darcy seemed to be embarrassed. Georgiana Darcy did not wish to become better acquainted with the Gardiners or herself.

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth. "Miss Bennet, I was wondering whether you would do me the pleasure of partnering me in the next dance."

Elizabeth was shocked. It was the last thing she expected. Her heart ran cold when she considered the last time she had been at a dance with Mr. Darcy. "Yes, sir."

Mr. Darcy nodded, and then led his little party away.

"What a delightful young man," said Mrs. Gardiner. "Lizzy, I don't remember you mentioning Mr. Darcy in any of your letters."

"There was nothing to mention. I have only met him twice. He is best friends with Mr. Bingley."

Mrs. Gardiner suddenly looked excited and Elizabeth was immediately alarmed. "Do not be deceived by appearances, dear aunt. Mr. Darcy has no great fondness for me or any of the other Bennets. He has wealth which we do not."

"Are you certain?" Her aunt looked a little disappointed. "He seems a perfectly amiable young man. And he has asked you to dance."

"And I do not know why," said Elizabeth quite truthfully.

It was not long before Mr. Darcy appeared to lead Elizabeth onto the dance floor. He nodded at both the Gardiners before offering Elizabeth his arm. He felt unaccountably nervous. It had been such a shock to see her again and his first thought had been to spend a few moments alone with her. A dance was the only way he could do it, but now she was with him, he had no idea what to say to her. His only thought was how beautiful she looked.

"You do know, Mr. Darcy, that you have no obligation to dance with me, don't you?" asked Elizabeth slyly as they took their places.

Mr. Darcy was puzzled. "Miss Bennet, pleased be assured obligation was not in my mind when I asked you to dance. "

"I am not sure whether you are being entirely frank with me, sir. I believe you once said at Meryton that there was not a single woman in the room who it would not be a punishment to stand up with."

Mr. Darcy inwardly cursed her good memory. He didn't know that she had overheard him. "I have no excuse for my ungallant behaviour," he said, looking desperately at the musicians who were tuning their instruments, wishing they would save him from his discomfort.

"And then I believe you went on to say that your friend was dancing with the only pretty woman in the room and I was tolerable."

Mr. Darcy did not know what to say. Not only had he been indiscreet, he had not been telling the truth. He had found Miss Bennet very attractive indeed but he had not wanted to admit so to his good friend Charles Bingley.

Mr. Darcy was relieved as the dancing commenced making conversation a little more difficult. He hoped that Elizabeth would speak of other matters, but she did not.

"Come, Mr. Darcy. Have you nothing to say?"

Mr. Darcy was inwardly squirming. It was not an experience he was accustomed to. "I believe I expressed myself rather badly," he said as they clasped hands and moved on to twirl with the couple nearest to them.

Elizabeth looked at him as they passed each other again. "But now I am deemed a suitable partner?"

Mr. Darcy was rather beginning to wish that he had not invited Miss Bennet to dance.

"If I upset you, Miss Bennet, then please accept my apologies."

He had a two minute respite as they danced with the couple next to them, but as they joined together and weaved in and out of the other dancers she continued the conversation.

"Is that really an apology, Mr. Darcy. I do remember once hearing you say that you never apologised."

Damn the woman. They had only met on four occasions and yet she seemed to remember every detail of their encounters. He had not expected it.

"I try never to put myself in a position where an apology has to be offered," he said, looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gave a small smile and Mr. Darcy suddenly realised that she was goading him quite deliberately. Part of him was furious at being made to feel so ashamed, but part of him could not help feeling amused that she dared to do such a thing. He knew there were not many people in his life who were willing to challenge his opinions.

Few more words passed between them as they continued to dance. Darcy gave himself up to the pleasure of partnering one of the most beautiful people in the room, who had an elegance few could match.

They were nearing the end of the dance, when there was a slight disturbance near the end of the dance line. Darcy looked around. It was Georgiana. She had agreed to dance with Lord Roxborough's eldest son. The colonel was now beside her trying to calm her down, speaking quietly, but he could see that Georgiana was not to be appeased.

"This is your fault. I never wanted to come," she cried out and the next moment was running from the room.

Darcy stopped. "Miss Bennet. I am sorry. I must return you to your aunt and uncle. My sister is in distress."

"Of course, sir."

Mr. Darcy hurried her from the dance floor and returned her to the Gardiners. "Please forgive me for cutting our dance short." He gave a swift bow and disappeared before any of them could say anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Elizabeth was rather disappointed when her dance was cut short. She had rather enjoyed herself teasing Mr. Darcy and watching his frustration. She was going to enjoy telling Jane in her next letter what had occurred. She had never expected to have the opportunity to make Mr. Darcy pay for being so unpleasant at their initial meeting. It was a pity that she would probably never see him again. When they had stopped discussing their past encounters she had enjoyed having him as her partner and he had danced with a great deal more skill than she would have suspected him capable of. He'd even smiled at her once and that had been a surprise. It softened up his severe features and she decided he really should smile more often.

"That was a little abrupt," observed Mrs. Gardiner. "A great pity. He seems a very personable young man."

"I told you, Aunt. That is not the case at all. I'm surprised he was prepared to make your acquaintance. We do not normally move in the same social circles as Mr. Darcy."

"But I thought you said he was a friend of Mr. Bingley's?"

"He is indeed, but the two men are very different." Elizabeth was about to say more when she saw Mr. Darcy was approaching.

He stopped beside them. "Mrs. Gardiner. Please forgive me. May I talk to Miss Bennet for a moment. I would like her assistance."

Elizabeth looked puzzled. She could not imagine what Mr. Darcy needed her help for.

"Lizzy?"

Elizabeth nodded. "If you wish."

Mr. Darcy guided her out of the room into the large hallway and led her to a corner where they could talk undisturbed. "Miss Bennet, this is most unorthodox, but I require your assistance. My sister is in the cloakroom and I have been informed she is refusing to come out. I wondered whether you would be kind enough to go in and talk to her. I must take her home."

"But what is the matter, sir?"

"I cannot go into details, but Georgiana is distressed by a family matter. I should not have persuaded her to come. It was too much. You saw how she drew attention to herself in the ballroom. I would not wish for her to disgrace herself again."

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say. "But she does not know me, sir. Why would you think she would talk to me?"

"I don't," said Mr. Darcy, "but she is refusing to come out and I know you have younger sisters who have sometimes behaved a little…"

"Inappropriately?" said Elizabeth.

Mr. Darcy looked pained. "That is not what I meant, madam. You seem keen to twist my words."

Elizabeth felt ashamed. It was not worthy of her to make sneering remarks when he was concerned for his sister. "I apologise, Mr. Darcy. If you would show me where she is, I will certainly try."

Mr. Darcy ushered her back across the hallway and down a passageway, where a maid was standing outside the door. She opened the door as they approached and Elizabeth went in.

At first Elizabeth assumed that the room was empty, until she suddenly heard the sound of quiet sobbing. She followed the sound to the closet. The door was not quite closed, so she gently pushed it open. Miss Darcy had her back to the door.

"Georgiana. It is Elizabeth Bennet." It was an informal greeting, but she felt it appropriate in the circumstances. "Can I help you?"

"No one can help me," came a muffled reply.s

Elizabeth was not sure what to say. She wished Jane was with her. Jane's gentle manner would be far more useful in such circumstances. She felt quite out of her depth and yet Mr. Darcy had tasked her to try and persuade his sister to come out, so she must do her best.

"Georgiana, it is a little cramped in here. Why don't you come and sit down? There are chairs here. You need not converse. We can sit in silence, if you prefer, but at least let us do so in comfort."

Elizabeth wondered if Georgiana would refuse but after a moment's hesitation she turned around. Her nose was very red and her cheeks were streaked with tears. Elizabeth immediately felt sorry for her.

"Come." She held out her hand and Georgiana took it and Elizabeth guided her to one of the two small chairs that were near the basin.

Elizabeth sat down beside her, sitting on the edge with her body half-turned so she could observe Georgiana.

"I suppose he sent you in here," muttered Georgiana.

"Mr. Darcy is worried about you."

Georgiana shook her head. "He is only worried about the family reputation. I embarrassed him by shouting out."

"Do not think about it. The musicians were playing and few would have noticed."

"But you did."

"I was dancing with your brother," said Elizabeth.

Georgiana looked fretful and she was pleating the skirt of her dress with shaking hands. Fresh tears started to fall from her eyes. "I just couldn't do it."

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"I couldn't dance with another man. It reminded me of…."

She stopped talking and continued to sob and Elizabeth worried that she was not doing a very good job at trying to comfort her.

"Georgiana, Miss Darcy, please don't upset yourself." She pulled out her own handkerchief from inside her dress and handed it to Georgiana, whose own was sopping wet.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" she asked carefully.

"I cannot. Fitzwilliam has forbidden it."

"But if it would help."

Georgiana shook her head. "I cannot."

Elizabeth gave up. It was not for her to pry into Darcy family business. "Your brother is outside. I think he is ready to take you home."

Georgiana suddenly looked worried. "Will you accompany me?"

Elizabeth was surprised by the request. "Miss Darcy… your brother. Colonel Fitzwilliam. I am sure they will see you home."

"But I want you to come… you said you would help me… please."

Elizabeth could not argue, but she could not imagine that Mr. Darcy would allow it.

She rose to her feet. "Stay here. I will speak with Mr. Darcy."

If Mr. Darcy considered his sister's request outrageous he gave no indication. "If you are willing, Miss Bennet, then I should be very grateful if you would accompany us."

"My aunt and uncle… I must speak with them…"

"I will do that," said Colonel Fitzwilliam, who had joined them. "Take Georgiana home, Fitzwilliam. I will make my own way."

"Assure the Gardiners that Miss Bennet will be returned to them shortly."

Elizabeth felt rather guilty not going to talk to her aunt and uncle but she knew they would understand. It was clear Mr. Darcy wanted to remove his sister from the awkward situation as quickly as possible. As soon as their carriage had been ordered and cloaks had been found, Georgiana with a hood over her head emerged from the cloakroom and was soon assisted out of the house, into the waiting carriage, and away from the ball.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Mr. Darcy's London home in Sloane Square was very much more opulent than her uncle's home, but Elizabeth immediately surmised there was not a lot of happiness in the house. As soon as they entered Georgiana was whisked away by the housekeeper and a maid, who soothed her rather like a young child. Elizabeth followed, but she found she wasn't really needed and she sat outside the room while Georgiana was made ready for bed. When Elizabeth was asked to join her, she found the young woman propped up in bed against the pillows. She was no longer crying, but she did look very tired.

"Thank you for coming with me. You saved me from a lecture from Fitzwilliam."

"I'm sure he only has your best interests at heart," said Elizabeth carefully, wondering why she was bothering to defend a man who had shown little politeness to herself.

"He is a good man and the kindest of brothers, but he does not understand me," said Georgiana.

"You should not worry about that now. You must rest."

"I am not sick… I… I am in love."

Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Miss Bennet, have you ever been in love?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"I fell in love and my brother did not approve. It hurts, it still hurts me, so very much."

Elizabeth squeezed her hand. She knew there was little she could say to comfort Georgiana, but something troubled her.

"Georgiana, how old are you?"

"I am seventeen. What does that matter?"

"It does not," said Elizabeth quickly.

Georgiana's face darkened. "Oh, so you are like Fitzwilliam. You do not think I was old enough to be in love."

Elizabeth was floundering. "I did not mean to upset you. "

Georgian removed a couple of pillows from behind her. "You can leave now. I wish to sleep."

"Very well."

Georgiana lay down with her back to Elizabeth. It seemed their discussion was at an end.

A maid guided Elizabeth downstairs. Mr. Darcy was in a small library, reading some papers. He stood up as Elizabeth was ushered into the room.

"How is Georgiana?"

"She is sleeping. Her maid is with her."

"Thank you. I am sorry to have spoiled your evening."

"It was nothing, sir…"

Mr. Darcy signalled her into a seat. Elizabeth sat, though she felt awkward with him still standing.

"Did she tell you what is distressing her?"

Elizabeth was unsure whether to tell him, but Georgiana had not forbidden it.

"Your sister is distressed, sir. She mentioned something about being in love."

"In love…. Still… This is ridiculous. She is far too young to have been in love."

"Georgiana does not believe so."

The atmosphere had suddenly grown cold. "I know my sister, Miss Bennet. I am grateful for your help this evening, but that is the end of the matter. Please do not share what she has said with anyone. I would not wish her to become the subject of gossip."

"I would never gossip about Miss Darcy, particularly when she is in such distress," said Elizabeth frostily. She had not asked to be involved. This was the man she remembered, harsh and uncompromising. She felt sorry for Georgiana.

"I will arrange for you to be taken to the Gardiners."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy enjoyed some wine before they retired.

"So, you know Miss Bennet?" asked the colonel.

"I have only met her on three or four occasions prior to this evening," said Mr. Darcy, hoping that his cousin would not try delving further.

"She is an attractive young woman," said the colonel with a grin.

"I had not noticed. Her sister is quite a beauty."

"Oh Darcy, you must have seen it."

"Fitzwilliam, I hardly know her." He was desperate for a change in their conversation.

"And yet she was very helpful this evening?"

"Yes, it was very kind of her. Georgiana has already filled her ears with nonsense about being in love."

"Darcy. Georgiana feels it very deeply."

Mr. Darcy slammed down his goblet, spilling some of the wine onto the floor. "Fitzwilliam—Wickham is a scoundrel, you know that."

"I do… and as I have said before, that makes no difference to Georgiana."

"She is not old enough to understand these matters. I am wondering whether I should send her away for a while until she has it out of her system."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked horrified. "Darcy, you cannot do that. If you send her away again Georgiana will believe she has done something wrong."

"And so she has. Her behaviour this evening was unsupportable. How could she have embarrassed us all in such a manner?"

"I apologised to Lord Roxborough. Darcy, it does not matter. It is Georgiana you should worry about."

Mr. Darcy didn't know what to say. He wished his father was still alive and then Georgiana would not be his responsibility. He would do his duty as he had promised his father, but there were many days when he felt as if he was failing. It was not a comfortable position to be in.

"Perhaps you should invite Miss Bennet and her aunt and uncle to dinner. It would be a kind gesture to thank her for her help," suggested the colonel.

Mr. Darcy could not help feeling irritated by his cousin. Fitzwilliam was so transparent. He knew his cousin had only been in Miss Bennet's presence for a few minutes and yet he had been struck by her looks. He was certain his cousin wanted to make a play for her.

"It is a good idea. I'm sure Georgiana will want to express her thanks," he said carefully.

He couldn't tell his cousin that he too was eager to see Miss Bennet again. He felt he had been less than gracious when thanking her for her help. What was it about Miss Bennet that he found so fascinating?

Elizabeth was still annoyed when she returned to her aunt's house. She was also worried about Georgiana. She had seen in Miss Darcy the same stubbornness that was evident in her brother. Mr. Darcy had dismissed Georgiana's feelings without any consideration. Although she had been surprised herself, she saw that, whatever this man was like, Georgiana felt very deeply for him. Foolish she might be, but the feelings were there all the same.

Her aunt and uncle were waiting for her in the drawing room when she returned.

"Lizzy. We were worried. To be kidnapped by Mr. Darcy…"

Elizabeth smiled. "I was not kidnapped. I only helped with his sister who was distressed."

"And what was the matter?"

"I am not sure. I think she simply felt unwell."

"But how odd it was they called upon you for assistance," said her uncle.

"I was a familiar face to Mr. Darcy, nothing more…"

"Lizzy, is there something you are not telling us?" teased her aunt. "Mr. Darcy is very good looking."

Elizabeth tried to hid the blush that quickly invaded her cheeks. "No, there is nothing. He is Mr. Bingley's friend, nothing more."

"That is a pity," said her aunt quietly. "And did you arrange to see him again?"

Elizabeth looked puzzled. "No, I did not. There would be no reason for us to do so. We hardly move in the same circles."

Mrs. Gardiner had her most knowing expression on her face. "You will meet again, Lizzy. I am absolutely sure of it."

Elizabeth said no more. She felt conflicted. Part of her hoped her aunt was right. As irritating as she found Mr. Darcy, there was something about him that also caught her interest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

It seemed Mrs. Gardiner's predictions were true. The very next day they received a note from Mr. Darcy inviting them to dinner that night.

"You see, Lizzy. I told you he wants to see you again."

Elizabeth found it very vexing. "I cannot think why."

"Can you not?" Mrs. Gardiner's expression was quizzical. "Mr. Darcy is a very eligible young man. I am sure that at some point he will want to take a wife."

Elizabeth was alarmed. She wanted no speculation. "I told you, Aunt, by his behaviour at Meryton he made it clear that I was not attractive nor was I the sort of person he would want in his acquaintance. _Insupportable_ was what he said."

Mrs. Gardiner looked disappointed.

"And Aunt, he does not have the sort of manners I would look for in a husband."

Mr. Gardiner suddenly looked up from the paper he was reading. "And does that mean you are looking for a husband?" he teased.

Elizabeth tried to hide her exasperation. "No, I am not," she said firmly and deliberately changed the subject by asking her aunt if she was needed that morning to help with the children.

"Lizzy, you know you are here for a holiday. The children love you, but you must not feel as if you must spend all your time with them. They have Mrs. Groves."

"Then I shall write letters this morning," said Lizzy, glad that Mr. Darcy had been temporarily forgotten.

It was Colonel Fitzwilliam who greeted them that evening. Although there were similarities in appearance between the two men, the colonel did not have the same height as Mr. Darcy but he had a willing smile and warm nature.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet. It is a delight that you could join us."

"It was kind of you to invite us, sir," said Mr. Gardiner.

"My cousin asked me to apologise for not being here to greet you. He will be joining us shortly."

"And Miss Darcy?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure," said the colonel, nodding at the footman who was waiting to serve them drinks.

Elizabeth's eyes glided towards the pianoforte. She noticed it was open and there was music on the stand.

"Do you play, Miss Bennet?"

"Yes sir, but only a little. In fact, very poorly indeed."

"Oh Lizzy, you are too modest. Do not listen to her, sir. Elizabeth plays very well and she also has a beautiful singing voice."

Elizabeth glared at her aunt but the look went unnoticed.

"Indeed, then perhaps you will play for us later," said the colonel, smiling at her warmly.

"It is kind of you to suggest it, but really I cannot. I only play for my own pleasure."

Elizabeth did not want to appear rude, but she certainly was not going to expose her playing to someone as judgmental as Mr. Darcy.

"Darcy, I was just trying to encourage Miss Bennet here to entertain us later," said the colonel as Mr. Darcy entered the room.

"You can if you like, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth shook her head. His manner was not encouraging. "Thank you, sir, but I must decline. My skills are not worthy of any public scrutiny."

Colonel Fitzwilliam took pity on her and enquired where Georgiana was.

Mr. Darcy looked uncomfortable. "You must forgive her, but she is feeling unwell. She will not be joining us to dine."

"Oh, that is a pity," said Mrs. Gardiner.

Elizabeth was certain that illness was not the reason why Georgiana was not joining them. "Could I go and visit her…?" It was an impertinent request, but she could not help herself. "Just for a few minutes. I would not want to distress her."

Mr. Darcy's expression was difficult to read. "I am certain my sister would welcome a short visit, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth was relieved. Mr. Darcy asked the footman to escort Elizabeth to Miss Darcy's room.

Elizabeth was unsure how Georgiana Darcy would greet her. She expected the young woman to be in bed, but she was not. She was sitting by the table, a book in hand. She quickly covered it with another. Elizabeth noticed the small gesture and wondered what it meant.

"What are you doing here?" asked Georgiana, her tone defensive.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I was wondering how you were this evening."

"You mean you came to pry?" snapped Georgiana.

"Not at all, Miss Darcy. I will leave…" she said.

"No, stay." Her maid was sitting on a chair and Georgiana dismissed her. "Please stay for a few minutes."

Elizabeth sat down at the table. "Mr. Darcy says you are feeling unwell."

Georgiana looked embarrassed. "I just didn't want to come to dinner. It's rude of me, isn't it?"

Elizabeth chose her words carefully. "It is not always easy to dine with people who are mere acquaintances."

"I don't feel ill. Oh, I have a headache, but I have been arguing with Fitzwilliam. I do not know what is wrong with me."

Elizabeth was curious, but having been accused of prying she said nothing.

Georgiana carried on. "He was angry that I was responsible for embarrassing the Darcy family name yesterday and that I spoiled your evening."

"Please think no more about it. I had the opportunity to dance "

"I was not very polite to you…" said Georgiana.

"There are times when my own tongue says imprudent things," said Elizabeth.

She saw Georgiana's eyes were full of tears again. "If you have said words you regret to Mr. Darcy, I am sure he will forgive you."

"I have not," she said with unexpected sharpness. "He will not listen to me."

Elizabeth felt out of her depth. She had seen how abruptly Mr. Darcy had spoken to her. He was a man used to having his own way without dissent.

"Has it something to do with the book?"

"What do you mean?" asked Georgiana.

"The one you hid, when I came in the room."

Georgiana looked at her haughtily. "It is nothing to do with you."

"No it isn't, but I thought I might be able to help."

Georgiana crumbled once more and started to sob. "There is nothing you can do. Here, look." She pulled out the book and pushed it towards her.

Elizabeth opened it wonderingly. She turned over the pages carefully and then stared at Georgiana. "These are yours?"

Georgiana nodded.

"They are beautiful." Elizabeth stared at the drawings, page after page, of people. Servants working, people walking along the street. Near the back of the book were scenes at the seaside, people on a promenade and on the beach. Some were just faces. There was one of Mr. Darcy unsmiling but handsome and another of Colonel Fitzwilliam laughing. There were several of the same very handsome man.

"These are wonderful. What does your brother think of them?"

"He told me to throw them away."

"But why?"

"He does not like them," said Georgiana sadly.

"Have you always drawn?"

"Since I was a small child I have always enjoyed drawing and would sketch anything. I had a governess who used to encourage it. I think she was glad she didn't have to do much else with me."

Elizabeth laughed. "I can imagine. Small children can be very wearing."

"Well, I was happy if I was allowed to draw. I carried on as I got older and Mrs. Younge, my companion, encouraged me to draw. We lived in a house in Ramsgate and I don't know whether she talked to Fitzwilliam about it, we brought materials and every day when the weather was good I would spend some hours on the promenade trying to commit things to memory before going home and drawing them."

Elizabeth had never heard Georgiana put so many words together. She was fascinated by the different aspect of her character.

"So did you not tell your brother?"

Georgiana seemed impatient of the question. "I never had the opportunity to talk to him about it. Fitzwilliam has been very busy and he knew that I was settled in Kent. He did not ask anything else."

Elizabeth suddenly realised how hurtful that must have been. Beneath the resentment Georgiana adored her brother.

"But he knows now."

"Yes and he told me to throw them away and concentrate on my music."

"But why would he do that?"

Georgiana opened the book to the pages where Elizabeth had noticed the sketches of a young man.

"That is why…. He says I must forget."

Tears slipped down Georgiana's cheeks. "I miss him so much."

Elizabeth reached out and held her hand. There was little she could do to comfort her.

"How is Georgiana?" asked Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"A little tired, I think. She has a headache. She sends her apologies for not coming down to greet you," said Elizabeth to her aunt and uncle, hoping they would not ask any further questions.

"It is a pity, but never mind," said Mr. Gardiner. "Mr. Darcy, you were saying, sir, that you have lakes from which you can fish at Pemberley."

"Indeed I have, sir... If you are in that part of the country you must visit."

Elizabeth was surprised at the turn of conversation, though she was relieved not to be questioned about Georgiana. However, she could hardly think that Mr. Darcy really meant to invite her uncle if he was passing. It was very strange.

The dinner was far more pleasant than Elizabeth expected, though she thought that was mainly down to Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Gardiner who ensured that the conversation flowed along with the wine and the excellent food. Several times she found Mr. Darcy simply staring at her. She found it unnerving and almost drew his attention to it, but decided it would not be polite, especially when all effort had been made to ensure they enjoyed themselves. It was very late before they left for home.

"Such a nice evening," said Mrs. Gardiner.

"Yes indeed, my dear," said Mr. Gardiner, "though I thought Mr. Darcy was very quiet."

"You are wrong, Aunt. Mr. Darcy spoke to you a great deal. Normally he would not have bothered."

"Elizabeth, I cannot equate the man we met tonight, with the man you met at Netherfield," said her aunt.

"He seemed to make a little more effort, though I think that may be the influence of the colonel."

"Well, I found him a personable young man and if I am ever in Derbyshire, I may well take him up on his offer to show me Pemberley," said Mr. Gardiner.

Elizabeth looked scathing. "Dear uncle, I would not want to disappoint you, but I assure you he was not serious."

Mr. Gardiner did indeed look disappointed. He was very fond of fishing, though he had scant opportunity to do it. "Very well, Lizzy. We shall assume that was the last time we will see Mr. Darcy?"

"I am certain of it," said Elizabeth.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Mr. Darcy was in a quandary. He had a number of issues, all of them pressing, that needed his attention, but which to give the first attention to he was unsure. Georgiana was continuing to cause him trouble. He had been upset when she had refused to attend dinner with the Gardiners and Miss Bennet, but she had refused to talk to him, and in the end he decided that he would have to endure the embarrassment of her not appearing. It had been kind of Miss Bennet to go and talk to her, but he was disappointed when she did not appear with Georgiana. He was very fond of his sister, but it seemed each day she became more difficult to deal with. They had to find her another companion.

"Why don't you marry Miss Bennet?" Colonel Fitzwilliam had said the previous evening.

He had ridiculed the suggestion immediately. "Fitzwilliam, I hardly know Miss Bennet."

"You know enough about her. Her sister is marrying Mr. Bingley and he is a man of good judgment. She seems a personable woman and furthermore Georgiana appears to like her. You would have a wife and a companion together. It would solve the problem of your father's will."

Mr. Darcy didn't like the suggestion at all and he said so. "I do not want a wife and I still intend to challenge the will. As for being a companion, she is much too young and frivolous. Georgiana needs someone who will ensure that she spends time on learning and preparing for the time when she herself will be married."

Fitzwilliam had laughed. "Good god, Darcy—the poor girl. Is she to have happiness in her life?"

Darcy had not understood what his cousin was talking about. "Georgiana's happiness is uppermost in my mind, but she must do her duty and behave in a suitable manner. We cannot have her sulking and defying us at every turn."

He knew he was being harsh on his sister. He did want her to enjoy her life, but he had no intention of seeing her grow into the sort of young woman who constantly made an exhibition of themselves. Much like Miss Bennet's younger sisters whose antics at the Assembly Ballroom had been one of the horrors of his first visit to Netherfield.

And that was another worry. He'd had a letter from his friend Charles Bingley. It was not detailed but it seemed Charles had some business concerns _. I am a fool, Darcy, and I would welcome your advice,_ Bingley had written.

Darcy had always valued Bingley's friendship and wanted to help him, but without more details he didn't know how he could. He knew it was serious or Bingley would not have mentioned it. He needed to see him.

Darcy sighed, feeling overwhelmed by the number of things that needed his attention. In less than two weeks, he was due to make his annual visit to his aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. He dreaded it, but it had to be done. He worried at the thought of how Georgiana might behave and Lady Catherine's criticisms.

Darcy rubbed his tired eyes. One thing at a time. He had an appointment in the city, he would write to Bingley and then…. He would make a further call.

Elizabeth was getting ready to accompany Mrs. Groves and the children on their afternoon walk when Mary appeared to tell her that Mrs. Gardiner wanted her in the drawing room.

"Very well. Will you tell Mrs. Groves to go without me?"

"Yes, miss."

Elizabeth took off her coat and bonnet and went downstairs to see what it was her aunt wanted. She was surprised when she pushed open the door to see Mr. Darcy sitting in a chair. He stood up as she entered.

"Mr. Darcy."

"Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth nodded before taking up a seat next to her aunt.

Mrs. Gardiner smiled warmly. "Mr. Darcy has come here with a request, Elizabeth."

"What is it, sir?"

Mr. Darcy sat down again. "Miss Bennet, I came here today with a request. One I have no expectation of you accepting."

Elizabeth had no idea what he was talking about.

"I hope… I very much hope that you will not be insulted as none was meant," he stuttered.

Elizabeth stared at her aunt.

Mrs. Gardiner came to the rescue of them both. "Forgive me, Mr. Darcy. Perhaps I should explain. Mr. Darcy came here today, to ask whether you would consider being a companion to his sister for the rest of the summer."

Elizabeth was stunned. It was so unexpected. "A companion?"

"Yes… I know it is an unusual request but as you are already aware Georgiana has some difficulties. She has had a companion in the past and I wish her to have another one, but it takes some time to find the right person. She currently spends a great deal of time by herself. I would prefer she was with someone who could show her some direction."

A companion. Elizabeth had talked to her uncle about looking for work, but a companion to Georgiana Darcy? She wasn't sure it was work she wanted to accept.

"Naturally there would be recompense for your time."

"You mean you want me as a servant, sir?" said Elizabeth.

"No, Miss Bennet, I do not. You will have your own room, you will take your meals with the family. As her companion, you will look after any expenses of her day to day living and have overall responsibility for everything Georgiana does. I will furnish you with a list of activities that I consider suitable."

Elizabeth quickly looked at the ground, biting her lip and quelling the laughter that was in danger of bubbling over.

"What do you think, Elizabeth?" asked Mrs. Gardiner.

Elizabeth did not know what to say. "My uncle does not want me to work."

Mrs. Gardiner intervened. "I think this is different, Elizabeth. It is only for the summer and you could see whether it is something you wanted to do in the future."

"And what else would you expect from me, sir?" asked Elizabeth warily.

"I would expect regular reports of what Georgiana is doing."

"I will not act as a spy, sir, or her prison guard."

Mr. Darcy looked uncomfortable and Elizabeth realised that was exactly what he planned.

"If I was to be Georgiana's companion, I would need to know that she could trust me."

She could see Mr. Darcy did not like her questioning his judgment.

"Very well, but if there was something you thought I ought to know I would hope you would tell me."

Elizabeth was not going to give him any assurances she could not keep. Besides she was doubtful it was a job she wanted. She decided to stall him. "I will need time to think about it. I must consult with my uncle."

"Naturally. Would two days be sufficient?"

Elizabeth nodded.

Mr. Darcy rose, as did both women. "I will look forward to hearing from you, Miss Bennet. Good day, Mrs. Gardiner."

"Good day, Mr. Darcy."

Mrs. Gardiner waited until he had left before she spoke. "Well, Lizzy, that was a surprise."

"It was indeed. Most strange."

"Do you really think his only concern is for his sister?"

Elizabeth stared at her aunt, seeing the coy expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Mr. Darcy I think has more feelings for you, Lizzy, than you may be aware of."

Elizabeth wondered whether her aunt's pregnancy was affecting her mind. "He hardly knows me."

"And yet you seem to have made such an impression on him that he is asking you to be her companion."

"It is only for a few weeks."

"It may only be temporary, but even so, he is still putting a great deal of trust in you."

Elizabeth struggled to give her aunt a satisfactory explanation. "Mr. Darcy is great friends with Mr. Bingley. I am sure it is Mr. Bingley who has spoken for me. He is a very kind man."

"If that's what you want to think Lizzy, then do so," said Mrs. Gardiner, "but I am certain there is more to his request than that. But we must consult your uncle and only then can a decision be made."

Elizabeth was thankful when she was able to slip away to her room. A companion… Mr. Darcy had said she would not be a servant and yet she was sure she would be. Was she ready for that? And why had Mr. Darcy asked her? Her aunt hinted that there was an ulterior motive and he was attracted to her, but he had given no indication of it. And Georgiana; did she really want to spend more time with her? She liked her and felt sorry for her, but she was not unlike her brother, charming one moment and then haughty and distant the next. She wasn't sure whether she was ready to live with the unpredictability of the Darcys. Around and around it went in her head until she felt exhausted. Whatever her wishes, she could make no decision without consulting her uncle.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Is this everything, Miss Bennet?" asked a footman, picking up her small trunk and her hat box.

"Thank you. That's all." Elizabeth took one more look around her temporary quarters at Mr. Darcy's London home, checking she had left nothing behind. It was only a week since she had agreed to become a companion to Georgiana Darcy and four days since she had moved into the Darcys' home. Now they were on the move. Colonel Fitzwilliam was accompanying Georgiana and herself to Kent to stay with his aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, before returning to London. Mr. Darcy had already left for business in the North and had promised to meet them in Kent with the colonel in just over a few days.

He had spoken to Elizabeth before he left. "I owe you a debt of gratitude," he told her. "My sister has spoken of her pleasure that you have agreed to be her companion, yet I know your task will not be easy."

"I will do my best, Mr. Darcy."

"I know. There is no one else that I would have placed so much trust in. My sister's happiness is very important to me, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth had been rather alarmed by his words. She was grateful for his trust and confidence in her, but was wondering whether it was misplaced. It was true that Georgiana had shown some initial delight at her presence, but had now sunk into her customary gloomy mood, refusing to speak and spending most of the time with her head buried in a book. Elizabeth was left wondering whether she really was the best person be her companion.

Elizabeth fastened her bonnet and picked up her purse and left the room. Georgiana was going in the opposite direction back to her room.

"Should you not be going downstairs?" she asked.

"I have forgotten something," mumbled Georgiana, walking quickly away.

Elizabeth wondered what she was up to, but carried on down the stairs. The front door was open and servants were going in and out of the house with their luggage. Colonel Fitzwilliam was there.

"Are you ready to leave, Miss Bennet?" asked the colonel.

"Yes sir," said Elizabeth as she joined him in the hallway.

"Where is Georgiana?" asked the colonel.

"She said she had forgotten something and returned to her room," said Elizabeth quickly, hoping that Georgiana had been telling the truth and was not using it as a ruse to delay the start of their journey.

"I'm here," said Georgiana, descending the stairs.

"Did you find what you'd forgotten?" asked Elizabeth, noting that Georgiana had nothing in her hands, though a small purse was hanging from her wrist.

Georgiana blushed. "No. It does not matter."

For some reason, Elizabeth was certain she was lying, but she did not try to question her further.

Colonel Fitzwilliam offered his cousin his arm. "We should be leaving. We have some way to go and I must return today."

"I wish we were not going." Georgiana's expression was pensive. "Our aunt would not mind if I stayed at home."

The colonel laughed. "That is not true, Georgiana. Lady Catherine has not seen you for nearly two years. We could not keep you from her any longer."

"It will be miserable, you know it will be," complained Georgiana as they descended the front steps to the waiting carriage. "Aunt Catherine approves of nothing that I do."

"This visit will be different," offered Elizabeth as they settled themselves into the carriage. "You will have me for company. I don't know Kent very well, so you must show it to me."

"Aunt Catherine is very particular about what we do. We will be expected to spend most of our time sitting listening to her."

If Elizabeth had not already formed an opinion of Lady Catherine de Bourgh from Mr. Collins she might have been inclined to think that Georgiana was exaggerating, but it was apparent from Mr. Collins that her ladyship had a high opinion of her own knowledge and was quick to share her views on everything.

They soon set off. The colonel quickly buried his head in a paper and Georgiana shut her eyes, disinclined to talk, so Elizabeth stared out of the carriage window and thought about her family. She had been disappointed to realise that she would have no time to return to Longbourn before taking up her new role, so along with her uncle she had written to tell them she would not be returning home until the end of the summer.

She had soon received a letter from Mrs. Bennet telling her what a wicked, selfish girl she was before enquiring exactly how much she would be paid.

Another letter had arrived from Jane, full of concern. _Lizzy, are you certain you have not been rash in taking up this position?_

Elizabeth had written back assuring Jane that she had thought it through thoroughly. _I cannot be a burden to Mama when our financial position is so poor_ , she wrote.

 _The only thing that pains me is the length of time we will be parted. I shall miss you so very much. Continue to write to me often._

Elizabeth had also written to Mrs. Collins telling her of her arrival in Kent. She hoped there would be an opportunity for her to meet with Charlotte and share their news. Charlotte had kept her promise and written daily, and she sounded very satisfied with her new life, but she hoped to see her for herself. She still found it difficult to think that anyone could be satisfied with a man as silly as Mr. Collins.

They arrived at Rosings mid-afternoon. As they alighted from the carriage Elizabeth's heart dropped. The house was one of the ugliest she had ever seen. It was dark, imposing, and impossibly gloomy, built in a gothic style in grey stone and shielded on either side by tall trees that cut out the daylight. Elizabeth did not relish staying in such a miserable place.

They were greeted by Lady Catherine's butler, Mr. Hemmings. He smiled warmly enough at the colonel and Miss Darcy, but at Elizabeth he merely nodded.

"Her Ladyship is in the drawing room. She has been impatient for your arrival. This way."

They followed the black-clad figure along a dark passageway. He knocked on the door, threw it open and announced their arrival.

Lady Catherine was sitting on a throne-like chair with sofas on either side. She was a tiny woman with tight brown curls, a rather large nose, and a shrill sounding voice. Her clothes were of the best quality and yet were drab. She almost looked as if she was still in mourning.

"Richard. Richard, is that you?"

"It is, Aunt," said the colonel, moving forward. He bowed before taking the small hand his aunt held out and kissing it. "Richard, you have been neglecting me far too long."

"I'm sorry, Aunt."

"Well, you're here now. "

"Only for a couple of hours. I must return to London by tonight and then I will be back with Darcy next week."

"I did not know this," snapped Lady Catherine. "How could you not inform me? This is very inconvenient. You should stay, Richard. I am sure there is nothing so important as your visit here."

Elizabeth hid a smile. Lady Catherine seemed to think everything should revolve around her. She reminded her of her own mother.

"I cannot stay. My business is pressing."

"Well, I still think it's most inconvenient, Richard," sniffed Lady Catherine, refusing to be mollified. She suddenly turned to Georgiana who was looking very unhappy. "Georgiana, are you not going to greet me? It is a long time since I saw you."

Georgiana reluctantly stepped forward, but Elizabeth saw it was with no real pleasure and she bobbed a curtsey.

"Richard, what have you been doing with the child? She is looking most awkward."

"I am not a child, ma'am," said Georgiana.

Lady Catherine's eyes widened with horror. "You are impertinent, Georgiana. I was speaking, do not interrupt." Ignoring her niece, she turned to her nephew. "I can see you and Darcy have been too lax with her."

"Georgiana is growing up, Aunt," said Colonel Fitzwilliam soothingly.

"Well, she should not grow up too fast. She is like my dear Anne, she needs supervision."

"And that is why we have Miss Bennet here," said the colonel, beckoning Elizabeth to step forward.

"Who did you say?" asked Lady Catherine.

"Miss Bennet, Aunt, Georgiana's companion. This is she."

Lady Catherine turned her gimlet eyes on Elizabeth with a cold hard stare. Despite herself Elizabeth found her cheeks flushing red under such scrutiny.

"That dress is not really seemly for a companion," said her ladyship, looking her up and down. "It makes her stand out. She must talk to Mrs. Jenkinson. She will have far more idea of what is appropriate."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something. There was nothing wrong with her simple grey dress and it was one of her favourites.

She glanced across at Colonel Fitzwilliam who shook his head, so she stayed silent, but inwardly she was angry. Lady Catherine had no right to comment on her clothing.

"I think Miss Bennet looks very nice," said Georgiana.

Elizabeth smiled at her gratefully, though she thought the comment unwise.

"Georgiana, I can see in the time you are here we need to work on your manners. You say Miss Bennet is here as a companion?"

"Yes, Aunt."

"Well, she looks far too young. You made a wrong choice here, Richard."

The colonel refused to be riled by his aunt's criticisms. "Neither Darcy nor I think so. Now where is cousin Anne? I was looking forward to greeting her before I return to London."

Elizabeth had to hide a smile. It was clear from Lady Catherine's face that she did not like her nephew disagreeing with her, but he was so charming and agreeable that she said no more.

"My dear Anne is suffering one of her bouts of ill health. Georgiana, she is looking forward to seeing you. You can sit and read to her. That would be a very suitable way to spend your time."

Elizabeth saw Georgiana frown. Georgiana had spent nearly all her time with her face in a book since she had met her, but reading to a sick relative was something quite different and a plan Georgiana didn't appear to relish.

"I'm sorry that I will not see her," said Colonel Fitzwilliam. "Aunt, I am going to take a rest and then I will depart."

"Very well. You know your room. I really don't like it, Richard. Are you sure you cannot stay?"

"No, I can't. As I said, I will be returning with Darcy in a few days."

Lady Catherine's face suddenly transformed as she looked quite sentimental. "Oh, dear Fitzwilliam. How is the boy?"

"He is very well," said the colonel "as you will see for yourself in a few days."

"I am so looking forward to seeing him. Naturally he will be just as pleased to see me. He does not visit enough, but I know he sees Rosings as a second home. Dear Anne cannot wait either."

Elizabeth wondered what the colonel thought when Lady Catherine seemed so much more excited to see Mr. Darcy than himself. However the colonel's good humour never seemed to fail him and he took any preferences by his aunt in his stride.

"Are you smiling, Miss Bennet?" asked Lady Catherine suddenly.

"No ma'am," said Elizabeth, a little startled by the question.

"I should hope not. Smiling just for smiling's sake is most unladylike. How old are you, girl?"

"Is that important, ma'am?"

"You impertinent girl. Yes it is. Now tell me at once. How old are you?"

"Twenty, ma'am," admitted Elizabeth reluctantly.

"You look younger even than that. I can't think Richard why you have engaged someone as wholly unsuitable as a companion. She is too young. Georgiana needs a firm hand."

"I do not and Elizabeth is my friend."

Lady Catherine seemed lost for words and the colonel quickly intervened.

"Aunt, we have had a long journey and I am sure Georgiana is tired. Shall I call Mrs. Houston to show them to their rooms?"

"If you must." Lady Catherine glared at Georgiana. "I hope by dinner, Georgiana, I will see much improvement in your behaviour."

Georgiana's reply was inaudible and Elizabeth was relieved when the housekeeper arrived to show them to their rooms. Lady Catherine was every bit as unpleasant as she had imagined. She was relieved to think they were not staying at Rosings for long.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

It was three days since Elizabeth had arrived with Georgiana at Rosings and she had never found time going so slowly. She was unsure who was more miserable, herself or Georgiana. She had never been in a household that was so lacking in joy. Even the servants seemed miserable. She wondered how they worked in such a place. Every mealtime was dominated by Lady Catherine, who seemed to be an expert in every subject. Occasionally she would stop her monologues and fire a question at one of them, though she rarely waited for an answer. She didn't even listen to her own daughter.

Anne de Bourgh was very different from her mother. She spoke little, even when encouraged to do so by her companion, Mrs. Jenkinson. She was always wrapped up in a great many shawls despite the warmness of the weather and she had a nasty cough. Elizabeth, who knew nothing about medical conditions, was sure Anne looked unwell because she rarely left the house. Elizabeth felt sorry for her.

Elizabeth fastened her bonnet. They were going to church. She only hoped that she would have the opportunity to see Charlotte. She had been slightly surprised that Mr. Collins had not paid a visit to Rosings soon after their arrival, but then Lady Catherine mentioned that her reverend was ill, which she found very tiresome.

Elizbeth took a quick look in the mirror. She was certain that Lady Catherine would not approve of her appearance. Since her arrival, Lady Catherine had largely ignored her but when she did address her it had been to issue some criticism.

"I wish we could stay at home," said Georgiana as Elizabeth collected her from her room.

"I am sure it won't be long."

"I'm sure it will be." Georgiana looked gloomy. "My brother told me that when he last stayed the service went on for nearly two hours and even my aunt was looking upset. I have heard the reverend is fond of his own voice."

That certainly rang true. Elizabeth felt almost as disconsolate as Georgiana. The thought of listening to Mr. Collins for a couple of hours was depressing indeed.

The church was in walking distance of Rosings, but Lady Catherine still insisted they travel in a carriage.

"I am looking forward to hearing Mr. Collins' sermons," said Lady Catherine. "I sent Mr. Collins a note as he has been unable to call and asked him to think about Psalm forty-one, verse one. Do you know it, Miss Bennet?"

"No, I do not," said Elizabeth, unflinching from Lady Catherine's critical stare. "There are few biblical texts that I remember."

"Indeed? It is _God is our refuge and strength, an ever-present help in trouble._ You have a lot to learn, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth smiled. "I don't think there's ever a time when one stops learning, do you, Lady Catherine?"

Lady Catherine's cheeks were puffing out in fury and Georgiana, Anne de Bourgh, and Mrs. Jenkinson all looked horrified.

"You are very forthright in your views, Miss Bennet. I am not accustomed to someone of your age speaking so freely."

"Are you not, Lady de Bourgh? Then I must apologise. My father has always felt it was important for young women to have an opinion."

Lady Catherine looked as if she was going to faint, but at that moment the carriage came to a halt as they arrived at the church, and they were all helped out. Lady Catherine swept ahead, leaving them all to follow.

Elizabeth suddenly saw a familiar figure hurrying towards her. "Elizabeth, oh my dear Lizzy."

It was Charlotte. The new Mrs. Collins was little changed since she had last seen her. Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised to see how cheerful she looked.

"It is so good to see you, Elizabeth."

"And you too, Charlotte," said Elizabeth.

"I don't think you have met Miss Darcy. She is Lady Catherine's niece. Georgiana, this is my good friend, Mrs. Collins."

Charlotte smiled warmly. "It is good to meet you, Miss Darcy."

Georgiana nodded though she didn't say anything.

"Mrs. Collins. Do you know this creature?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. Really, Lady Catherine was one of the rudest people she had ever met.

"I do, Lady Catherine," said Charlotte warmly. "Miss Bennet and I grew up together."

Lady Catherine did not look pleased at the news. "Mrs. Collins, now that you are married you must ensure that your time is spent with people who can advance your position."

Charlotte looked surprised. "Lady Catherine, I am always pleased to welcome someone from home."

Lady Catherine gave them a look of disgust. Elizabeth was learning that she was only happy when everyone was in agreement with her. "You have a generous nature, Mrs. Collins. I only hope that it does not disappoint you. Now I hope Mr. Collins has recovered from his recent cold. I have missed his visits. We must go in. Anne?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Take my arm."

Anne de Bourgh, who was looking paler than ever, did as she was told and Lady Catherine entered the church.

Everyone else followed.

The service wasn't quite as cheerless as Elizabeth thought it might be, but still Mr. Collins did rather drone on expounding on the verse that Lady Catherine had chosen. It wasn't that the message was dull, but Mr. Collins thought so much of himself he acted as if all the congregation were sinners (except for such esteemed ladies as Lady Catherine). Elizabeth was delighted when a little after an hour and a half they were back out in the sunshine.

Mr. Collins was talking to Lady Catherine which gave Elizabeth the opportunity to talk to Charlotte.

"Lizzy, I know it will not be easy, but will you come to the parsonage and see me?"

"Charlotte, I would be delighted to, but I am not sure whether I will get the opportunity. Lady Catherine likes to ensure that I fulfil my duties."

"She is very attentive to be sure, but now that Mr. Collins has recovered from his bad chest he will resume his daily visits to Rosings. I'm sure Lady Catherine will not be so interested in what you are doing. Come with Miss Darcy if need be, but I would like to see you."

"I will come, I promise," said Elizabeth quickly. She was curious to see the conditions in which Charlotte lived. No more was possible between them as Lady Catherine had finished her conversation with Mr. Collins and was now in a hurry to get back to her carriage. People who were standing talking on the path moved aside as she swept imperiously past, calling to her daughter to follow.

Elizabeth gave a small wave to Charlotte as she followed with Georgiana in Lady Catherine's wake.

"So what progress have you made on the will?" asked Colonel Fitzwilliam of his cousin as they mounted horses to ride around Greenwich Park.

Darcy looked very disconsolate. "None at all. Everyone I have consulted says there is nothing that can be done." He squeezed his thighs and urged his mount forward.

"Are they certain? It seems so unfair."

"They are certain. I have consulted Sir Lawrence Selkirk. He is the most eminent barrister in the county and he agrees with Billingsworth that the will is sound." Mr. Darcy adjusted the reins in his hand. He was grateful to be on a horse, but he missed Valiant his own favourite steed housed in the stables at Pemberley. "In truth, Fitzwilliam, I'm not. I am angry with myself. I have left myself with little time. This was too important an issue for me to have ignored it."

"Darcy, you cannot blame yourself. There were other matters that you have been preoccupied with."

"If you mean Georgiana, that should never have happened."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked guilty. "I am as much to blame. "

"No, you are not. I am her brother. I know we are joint guardians but I should have been more careful with her."

"Darcy, you are too hard on yourself."

Darcy sighed. "The fact is I do not understand her. She has grown resentful, argumentative even. What has happened to the sweet girl we both knew?"

"Darcy, you must not berate yourself. Georgiana is not a girl. She is a young woman finding her place in the world. One day she will be the person you remember."

Darcy shook his head. He knew his cousin spoke wisely, but he was not so certain. He was concerned about Georgiana. He had told her never to talk about her doomed relationship but he wasn't so sure that he had done the right thing. He had done it to spare her more heartache… but…

"Darcy, what is it? You seem so melancholy. Is there anything else that is worrying you apart from the will?"

"Our visit to Kent," said Darcy.

"Agh… I am not surprised. You know our dear aunt is looking forward to seeing you. I suspect she is hoping this summer to announce an engagement between yourself and Anne de Bourgh."

"Heaven forbid," growled Darcy. "You know I feel nothing for Anne… she is…"

Richard raised his eyebrows as Darcy's words went unfinished. "I feel rather sorry for her. I think she has a difficult life with our aunt. It would solve your problem, Darcy. If you do not wish to marry, then marry Anne. I am sure she would offer you a quiet life."

"Quiet? I do not want quiet." Darcy urged his horse to trot.

Colonel Fitzwilliam followed. "So what do you want? Tell me what is your idea of the perfect woman?"

Darcy pulled on the reins and brought his horse to a stop, swinging it around in a half circle to face his cousin. "You are being foolish, Fitzwilliam. I have no ideal. However, they should be well educated, able to oversee a household, entertain, dance, hold a conversation…"

"I think you yearn for too much," said the colonel. "I only look for a woman who can make me happy."

Darcy looked slightly contemptuous. "If you demand so little you will surely be disappointed."

The colonel was a little defensive but determined to make his point. "No, Darcy, I will not. You have no woman in your life because you are far too fussy."

Darcy said no more. He had no woman in his life because he did not want one. His parent's marriage had been a very happy one, but was abruptly curtailed when his mother died in childbirth. He still remembered the trauma his father had suffered and it was then that he had decided he never wanted to be in a similar position. He decided it was better not to love at all than to love and lose someone in such tragic circumstances. This will of his father's was troubling him greatly. He did not want to lose Pemberley and yet he did not want to marry.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Two days later Elizabeth was glad to have a little time to herself. Georgiana was accompanying Lady Catherine to visit an old friend and Elizabeth had been told that her presence was not required.

"You would do well to spend some time in improving your mind, Miss Bennet," Lady Catherine had said as they left.

It was advice Elizabeth was not about to follow. It was a beautiful day and she wanted to take the opportunity to get out of the gloomy house. She sincerely hoped that Pemberley was not as dark or gloomy or she would have to resign her post and return to her mother and sisters at Longbourn. Being at Rosings was making her feel quite miserable and although normally she tried to see the best in every situation she was finding it almost impossible to do so. Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam were arriving later that day and she hoped their presence would make the household seem a little more cheerful.

Elizabeth had reminded Georgiana that her brother would be arriving, but she had shown little interest. In truth, she had shown little interest in anything and several times had disappeared without telling Elizabeth where she was going, leaving Elizabeth wondering if she really was suitable to be a companion. Georgiana was polite but she had shown no willingness to confide in her again and Elizabeth was worried that she was hiding something.

Elizabeth fetched her bonnet and once out of the house headed through the formal gardens into large walled garden into a large field which she had been told was all part of Lady Catherine's land. Her mood soon lifted when she was away from the house. Apart from the birds and wild creatures scurrying around in the undergrowth she was completely alone. Wild flowers and grasses swayed in the gentle wind and the sun was catching odd sheaths of corn. Picking up her skirts Elizabeth started to walk a little faster and then she even tried running, feeling the slight breeze on her face. Lady Catherine would have been appalled at her unladylike behaviour, but she didn't care. She even started to sing as she ran.

 _Tis the last rose of summer…_

It was some time since she had sung and her voice was a little shaky, but very soon the words and tune came back to her and standing in the field her voice soared. She was singing when something caught her eye and she abruptly stopped and peered more closely. It was nothing, just a couple of birds fighting over some worms. Once they had got their prey they took off and Elizabeth was relieved there had been no one to witness her singing. She decided before she returned to the house she needed a little rest.

Elizabeth looked around, there was no seat and no grass to sit on, but there were several oak trees. She noticed one seemed to have been damaged and was growing bent to one side and there was a thick branch low enough for her to pull herself up onto it. There was no one around and it would be nice to cool off under the leaves.

Elizabeth got up on the branch quite easily. It was nice to be away from the direct sunlight but enjoy the fresh air.

She opened her mouth and continued with her unfinished song.

 _I'll not leave thee, thou lone one!_

 _To pine on the stem;_

 _Since the lovely are sleeping,_

 _Go, sleep thou with them._

The song was one of her favourites with words from Thomas More, an Irish poet. As unsentimental as she was, she found the words rather moving.

So engrossed was she that Elizabeth almost missed two men who were approaching. She was just hitting a high note when she saw them and looked in horror. It was Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. They were coming towards her. A feeling of panic ran through her. Where could she go? She could hardly run away even in the opposite direction. They would be sure to see her. Perhaps if she stood up and moved carefully along the branch she would be hidden by the leaves and they would pass without noticing.

As so often before, Elizabeth acted immediately, but she was not as careful as she might have been and the next moment, she slipped and she screamed as she fell to the ground with a thump, completely winding herself.

"Are you alright?"

Elizabeth gingerly turned her head and looked up into the face of Colonel Fitzwilliam who was anxiously kneeling over her.

"Are you alright, Miss Bennet?"

"Yes… I…" Elizabeth tried to move, but her foot was caught up on a small branch. She tried to tug it, but somehow she was stuck. She must look ridiculous.

"Lay still," said the colonel and getting up, untangled her foot and the hem of her dress which was also caught.

Elizabeth was mortified. The colonel gently laid down her leg and Elizabeth sat up.

"Miss Bennet, are you hurt?" he asked.

"No sir… I don't think so." Elizabeth blinked hard several times. No, she wasn't hurt. Perhaps she would have a bruise. She felt foolish.

"What were you doing?" asked Mr. Darcy curiously.

Elizabeth looked to her left. It was difficult to see him properly. All she was aware of was his well-shod boots and very long legs.

Before Colonel Fitzwilliam could offer her an arm, she scrambled to her feet, adjusting her bonnet which was a little squashed, and flicking some dirt off her dress.

"We heard you singing," said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Elizabeth's cheeks grew red. "You were not meant to hear. I thought I was alone," she said quickly, wishing they hadn't.

"We did not wish to disturb you," said the colonel hastily.

"Do you always climb trees when you wish to sing?" asked Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth glared at the speaker. There was no doubting the disapproving tone to his voice.

"I was not climbing, I was simply shading myself from the sun and resting on the branch."

"And yet somehow you managed to fall on the ground with your legs in the air and your dress caught?"

Elizabeth could not answer him. She suspected he was deliberately trying to make her feel awkward.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was much kinder. "Darcy, you should not tease Miss Bennet. I am sure we should accompany her back to the house. Someone should look at her in case she is hurt."

"I am not hurt, sir, but thank you," said Elizabeth, who didn't want to spend any more time in the company of the unsmiling Mr. Darcy, "and I can find my own way back to the house."

"Miss Bennet, I insist." Colonel Fitzwilliam held out his arm and she reluctantly took it. She was embarrassed, but it would be churlish to refuse his assistance.

"We have just arrived from London," said the colonel as they set off, "and when we learned that Lady Catherine was not at home we decided to take a walk."

"Lady Catherine has taken Miss de Bourgh and Georgiana out on a visit. Mrs. Jenkinson has gone with them and her ladyship said my presence was not required." Elizabeth did not want them to think she was not fulfilling her duties.

"I am pleased to hear that my aunt has not been working you too hard," said the colonel. "She can be a little intense, can't she, Darcy?"

"Lady Catherine expects certain standards to be met. That is not something which she should be criticised for."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked confused at the censure in his cousin's voice. "You are right, of course… but…" He did not complete the sentence and they continued to walk towards the house in an awkward silence.

Elizabeth made a vow to herself never to go near another tree or sing while Mr. Darcy was in the vicinity. He could not have made it clearer his disapproval of her.

"I shall ask my aunt to call her physician," said the colonel. "We must check that you are unharmed."

"Please don't," pleaded Elizabeth. She did not want to cause any fuss and she knew Lady Catherine would not approve. "I assure you I am perfectly well. I thank you for your concern, but I do not want anyone to be put to trouble."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked uncertain, but he was fortunately distracted by the arrival of Lady Catherine herself, with Miss de Bourgh, Georgiana and Mrs. Jenkinson.

"Fitzwilliam, my dear boy."

"Hello, Aunt," said Mr. Darcy, dutifully bowing and kissing Lady Catherine's hand.

Lady Catherine suddenly turned her eyes to Colonel Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"Miss Bennet fell. I was just saying that I thought a physician should be called."

"And what exactly has Miss Bennet done to fall?" asked Lady Catherine.

"Tree climbing," said Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth's heart sank as Lady Catherine looked enraged. "Tree climbing… I cannot believe this. How could she do anything so unladylike? I told you, Richard, that she was not a suitable companion."

The colonel as ever was the peacemaker. "My dear aunt, she was not climbing, she fell over a stump, that is all. It could have happened to anyone who was walking in the woods."

"Well, how very careless. She should not have been walking. Miss Bennet, this is what happens when you are idle."

Elizabeth's head was beginning to ache from the fall she had had. It was not pleasant standing in the hallway being berated by her ladyship.

"My dear aunt, we have only just arrived from London. I am certain you are eager to spend some time with Fitzwilliam."

"Yes, you are right, dear boy. Come Richard, Fitzwilliam, I would talk to you. Anne, it is time for your rest. Georgiana, it is time you practised your pianoforte."

Georgiana looked as if she would like to rebel, but she muttered, "Yes, Aunt."

However, Mr. Darcy was not so easily organised as the rest of the party. He smiled at his sister. "I would rest before I talk and then I want to spend some time with Georgiana. Aunt, I will see you at dinner." And before anyone could say anything Mr. Darcy turned, and taking the stairs two at a time, quickly disappeared.

Elizabeth hid a smile at Lady Catherine's shocked expression. There was one person at least who was not afraid of her nor prepared to indulge Lady Catherine's outrageous demands. It seemed the arrival of the two men would liven up their hitherto miserable party.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

As soon as Lady Catherine was out of earshot, Georgiana whispered to Elizabeth.

"Have you hurt yourself?"

"No. I hurt my dignity and I may have a bruise, but I am unharmed," Elizabeth assured her. "Are you going to practice your music?"

Georgiana shook her head. "Will you come and sit for me?"

Elizabeth did not immediately understand what she was saying.

"I want to draw you," explained Georgiana.

"Oh." Elizabeth was not sure and yet it was good that Georgiana was talking to her. "Yes, I will if you like."

Georgiana looked relieved. "I have had scant opportunity to draw. I need to, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth followed Georgiana to her room where Georgiana insisted on locking the door.

"I would not like Fitzwilliam to come across us."

Elizabeth immediately felt guilty. "Perhaps I shouldn't…"

"You cannot take it back now. Please, Elizabeth, it will not take long and you can rest while I draw."

Elizabeth still wasn't sure but she took off her bonnet and sat down by the window. Georgiana got out her precious notebook and a pencil and got an upright chair and moved it around until she was satisfied with the position.

She then opened up her book, and staring carefully at Elizabeth, started to move her pencil across the page.

"Stay still," she ordered, when Elizabeth suddenly moved.

"I'm sorry."

"You can talk, but do not move your body. The light is perfect and I just want to capture you like that," said Georgiana.

Elizabeth had seen Georgiana's notebook, so she knew her drawings were excellent, but she was surprised to hear her talking about the light as if she was a real artist.

"Did you know, the vicar and his wife are coming to dinner tonight?" asked Georgiana.

"Lady Catherine did mention it. I shall be glad to see Charlotte."

"Well, I hope Mr. Collins will talk to our aunt. She does drone on."

Politeness stopped Elizabeth from agreeing with her.

"Would you like to play one of your new pieces tonight? I'm sure your brother would enjoy hearing you play.

Georgiana scowled. "What an awful idea. I am not a performer."

Elizabeth thought how different Georgiana was from her sister Mary, who never missed an opportunity to play in front of other people even though she was not very good.

"But it can't be the first time you have played in company."

"I have played for Fitzwilliam and cousin Richard but no one else. I cannot play to an audience of strangers."

"You need not worry about Mr. or Mrs. Collins. They will enjoy anything you choose to play. And I am sure that your aunt will be glad to hear your progress."

"She will criticise me, you know she will. Aunt Catherine is never pleased about anything."

It was true. Elizabeth had never met anyone so discontent with life as Lady Catherine appeared to be. "Well, think about it. I'm sure we will all enjoy some entertainment."

"I will see," said Georgiana, holding up a pencil in front of her and then drawing some lines again. "but if I do, you must also do something."

Elizabeth was almost as horrified as Georgiana. "I am only your companion, it is not my place to sing or play and besides Lady Catherine would never allow it."

"Well, I shall insist," said Georgiana with the same stubborn expression on her face that her brother so often used. "Now stop talking, I want to draw your mouth."

Elizabeth stayed silent. She was too worried about the possibility of Georgiana insisting to Lady Catherine she might play. She had made a fool of herself already in front of Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam and she had no intention of doing it again that day.

By the time Elizabeth accompanied Georgiana into the drawing room that evening, Charlotte and Mr. Collins had arrived.

Charlotte greeted her with a warm smile. "My dear Lizzy. How good it is to see you again. I can't wait until you can come to the parsonage." Charlotte lowered her voice. "Thursday, if you can."

"I will ask," whispered Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Collins, what are you talking about over there?" shouted Lady Catherine, who was already seated in her throne chair. She could not bear for anyone to have a conversation which she herself had not instigated.

"Mrs. Collins, you are being derelict in your duty," said Mr. Collins, who was standing by her ladyship.

Charlotte seemed unmoved by their criticism, but left Elizabeth's side to sit near her ladyship. "Do forgive me, Lady Catherine. Are you in good healthy today?"

"My dear, I am always in good health."

"It is to be expected, Lady Catherine, you are an example to us all in being able to balance a life of…" said Mr. Collins.

"Yes, yes," said Lady Catherine impatiently, cutting across Mr. Collins, who immediately put a finger to his lips and looked embarrassed.

"I am a great deal more healthy than my poor Anne." Lady Catherine smiled at her daughter who was looking very pale and kept dabbing her face with a handkerchief. "Now sit, everyone. Where is Darcy? I do want him to see how you are, Anne."

"Yes, Mother."

"Ah, Richard. Where is that nephew of mine?" she asked as the colonel joined them.

"Still resting, I think," said the colonel cheerfully.

"Still resting? Do not be so foolish. We will be sitting down to dine shortly. Dear Fitzwilliam would not miss that. I know he has been so looking forward to coming. Mrs. Collins, you have yet to meet my nephew."

"I have not had the pleasure," agreed Charlotte, looking at the colonel.

"No, no...not him" said her ladyship rudely. "This is my nephew, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam."

The colonel bowed. "I am delighted to meet any friend of Miss Bennet's"

"Richard, do not interrupt. Mrs. Collins, I was talking about my other nephew, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley."

"I have met him," said Charlotte, but Lady Catherine did not hear her.

"Naturally Pemberley is not quite up to the standard of Rosings, but never the less it is a large estate and well thought of in Derbyshire."

"Not quite up to Rosings, dear aunt?" asked Mr. Darcy, walking into the room.

Elizabeth caught her breath. In the dingy surroundings of Rosings Mr. Darcy stuck out. It was not just his height, it was his stature, the way he held himself. He was a picture of elegance. If only he wouldn't look so severe all the time.

"Fitzwilliam. I hope that you are rested."

"I am, Aunt, and it would give me pleasure to accompany you into dinner."

Everyone suddenly looked a little more cheerful. In Darcy's presence Lady Catherine suddenly seemed a lot easier to deal with.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

With only three men in the party and five women, Elizabeth found herself relegated to the end of the table, with Mrs. Jenkinson to her left and Colonel Fitzwilliam opposite her. The colonel did not seem to mind that his rightful place by his aunt was taken by Mr. Collins, who hung on every word her ladyship spoke. Elizabeth noticed that although Lady Catherine talked a great deal, Mr. Darcy remained largely silent.

"Darcy, are you not pleased to see your cousin Anne, I know that she always looks forward to your visits."

"It is good to see you," said Mr. Darcy, nodding in Anne's direction. "I hope I find you well."

Lady Catherine spoke before Anne de Bourgh had a chance to answer. "Anne has been unwell. You know she suffers with her health especially when it is hot, but seeing you will certainly make her feel better."

Miss de Bourgh looked embarrassed at her mother's effusive remarks and pushed food around her plate with her fork.

Lady Catherine continued, unsparing of the feelings of her daughter or her nephew. "I am sure that you have a lot to discuss with Anne. I know you have always appreciated what a good listener she is."

Darcy looked stunned, but he said nothing.

Anne herself suddenly spoke up. "Georgiana, will you play for us later?"

It was so unusual to hear Miss de Bourgh speak that everyone turned to look at her, but she did not flinch.

"I…" Georgiana looked desperately towards Elizabeth.

Anne pleaded with her. "I would enjoy hearing you play. Please…"

"I would too," said Colonel Fitzwilliam, smiling encouragingly at Georgiana who had gone quite pale.

"Naturally if Anne's health had allowed her the opportunity to play, she would have been an excellent player," said Lady Catherine, desperate to draw attention back to herself.

"Of course she would, Lady Catherine. Miss de Bourgh would follow in your footsteps and be a musician of some repute."

Mr. Collins looked so sentimental Elizabeth had difficulty in not laughing out loud.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Collins, I have never played," said Lady Catherine, "but you are correct, I would have been exceptional. It is well known in our family that anything we decide to do we excel at. Isn't that so, Darcy?"

Elizabeth thought she heard Mr. Darcy groan. As arrogant as he could sometimes be, he shared few traits with his aunt who constantly showed what an ignorant woman she was.

"Well, I think Georgiana should entertain us all," said the colonel.

"I am not ready," said Georgiana in a strangled voice.

"If you should want to, Georgiana, you can play in the background," said Lady Catherine, "and then no one will have to pay attention to you."

Elizabeth stared at Charlotte wondering what her friend was thinking. Charlotte was like Jane and very placid, but even so, she did not see how she could tolerate a woman such as Lady Catherine. It certainly showed that good breeding could not be equated with good manners. Lady Catherine was one of the rudest people she had ever met.

As soon as dinner was over they returned to the drawing room where more drinks were served. They all sat on sofas on either side of Lady Catherine's chair until Colonel Fitzwilliam encouraged Georgiana to play for them.

"As long as you promise not to stare at me," she hissed at him, her cheeks red.

"We won't," promised the colonel with a smile, "and perhaps when we have heard Georgiana, you would like to sing, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth was appalled. "No sir… I cannot."

"What are you saying, Richard?" snapped Lady Catherine, who had been busy talking to Mrs. Collins.

"I was asking Miss Bennet to sing," explained the colonel. "She has a beautiful voice."

Her ladyship's lower lip quivered with anger. "No, no… that will not do at all. It cannot be allowed. If she wants to sing she can use the piano in Mrs. Jenkinson's room where she will disturb no one else."

"I too would like to hear her," said Mr. Darcy, suddenly speaking up.

Lady Catherine's objections were crushed. "Well, if you insist, Fitzwilliam. "

"I do," said Mr. Darcy, staring at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth almost froze with embarrassment. She was a companion. It was not at all appropriate for her to sing.

"Miss Bennet, please make it short. We are normally accustomed to hearing only professional voices, but I suppose you will do for a little interlude."

It was difficult to say who was the most unhappy person in the room. Lady Catherine did not want Elizabeth to shine, neither Georgiana nor Elizabeth wanted to play, and Mr. Collins was looking annoyed that Elizabeth had agreed.

Elizabeth led the shaking Georgiana to the piano, found her some music and stood beside her, ready to turn over the pages.

"Do not be afraid," whispered Elizabeth and much to her surprise Georgiana started to play. Hesitant at first she stumbled once or twice but the mistakes were lost in the beauty of the music and when she had finished everyone clapped, except Lady Catherine, and even Mr. Collins asked her to play again, and was rewarded with a furious glare from her ladyship.

"Georgiana, that was pleasant enough. You will need to practise more before you can be really good," said Lady Catherine.

Georgiana immediately looked downcast, but Mr. Darcy was soon by her side reassuring her just how well she had done. "Georgiana, even in the short time since I last saw you your playing has improved."

Georgiana's cheeks were flushed but this time it was with pleasure.

"Do you really think so, Fitzwilliam?"

"Indeed I do. And I have a surprise for you when you return to Pemberley."

"What is it?" For the first time Georgiana was really animated.

"A new pianoforte," said Mr. Darcy. "I know you have been wanting one."

"Oh thank you." Georgiana got up from the piano stool and threw her arms around Mr. Darcy's neck, and he held her before setting her gently aside.

"Are you going to play another piece?"

"No, I have had enough, but if Miss Bennet would like to sing?"

"I think we have had quite enough for one evening," came Lady Catherine's sharp reply.

"Indeed," agreed Mr. Collins. "It would be a pity to spoil such a wonderful performance by Miss Darcy."

Elizabeth pursed her lips. She had no wish to sing in front of everyone but Lady Catherine was a bully.

"I would like to hear you sing," said Mr. Darcy suddenly.

Elizabeth blushed unsure whether he was deliberately trying to annoy her.

"Sir, I have no music."

"I'm sure there must be something here." He started to rifle through the music on top of the pianoforte.

Georgiana sat down at the stool again. "I shall accompany you," she said happily.

Elizabeth felt a lump forming in her throat. She wanted to run away, but she could not stand up against the Darcy brother and sister who both seemed determined to see her make a fool of herself.

Lady Catherine sniffed. "Miss Bennet, you are very fortunate indeed that my nephew is so tolerant. I believe you will find some music there."

Mr. Darcy had found a song book and he handed it over to her. His eyes seemed to challenge her. She reluctantly took it and looked for a song which would not be too exacting.

"Perhaps Darcy should accompany you," suggested Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Do you play, sir?"

"I did but it was a very long time ago," said Mr. Darcy, glaring at his cousin. "I am ashamed I made no effort to improve. Georgiana will play exquisitely. If you are worried perhaps you could imagine yourself sitting on a tree."

Horrid man. Elizabeth smiled weakly at Georgiana who was kind enough to play a longer introduction than had been written to give Elizabeth a minute to calm herself before she started singing. Her voice sounded a little weak at first, but her confidence quickly grew as the familiar tune came back to her and very soon her voice soared hitting the highest notes with complete clarity. She did not imagine herself out in Lady Catherine's field, but she did imagine herself back at Longbourn with them all gathered around the piano for an evening of music. Her performance went well until she suddenly became aware of the still figure of Mr. Darcy staring at her. His expression was impossible to read, but she found it unnerving and stumbled over the last few words. She was glad when the song came to an end.

Colonel Fitzwilliam clapped enthusiastically and Georgiana turned to her with tears in her eyes. "I had no idea you had such a beautiful singing voice."

Any pleasure Elizabeth might have felt was quickly dissipated by Lady Catherine.

"You were certainly clear, though I feel you still need to work on your diction and hitting those top notes. I do not know who you have studied with."

"I have not been instructed by anyone, madam," said Elizabeth.

"Well, that explains the lack of sophistication in your delivery. If I sang I know I would hit those notes beautifully and you would all enjoy hearing my voice."

"Indeed we would, Lady Catherine," said the loyal Mr. Collins. "There would be no one to match you."

"That was very accomplished, Miss Bennet," said Mr. Darcy.

"Thank you, sir. I am unaccustomed to singing to anyone but my family. It is not something I shall be doing again."

"I think you underestimate yourself," said the colonel. "Miss Bennet, I shall certainly look forward to hearing you sing at Pemberley."

"Well I hope, Miss Bennet, you have no plans to try and outshine Georgiana. It is she who's playing should be nurtured," her ladyship said.

"I would not dream of it," said Elizabeth quickly. "I shall not be singing again."

"I am glad to hear it. Now, Darcy, you have neglected Anne long enough. You have hardly spoken a word to her."

Elizabeth carefully replaced the music and shut the pianoforte. She noticed how Mr. Darcy went and sat down opposite Anne who barely lifted her eyes. Whatever Lady Catherine's intentions were at continually drawing Mr. Darcy's attention to her daughter he did not find her an interesting companion.

Elizabeth went and sat back down again. She wished the evening would soon be over.

The Collinss had gone home, and Lady Catherine and most of the household had already retired when Elizabeth was about to make her weary way upstairs. It had been a long evening and her back ached from the fall she had received earlier in the day.

"Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and turned around. It was Mr. Darcy.

"Could I have a word?"

Elizabeth was tempted to ask him to wait until the morning, but she could not refuse. She only hoped he was not going to censure her for singing. After all it was him who had found the music.

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Darcy led her back into the miserable drawing room and indicated she should sit. He poured some wine from a carafe on the sideboard and brought over two glasses and offered her one.

Elizabeth took it, surprised by the unexpected gesture. She suddenly felt rather awkward, especially as Mr. Darcy didn't immediately speak. She kept her eyes firmly fixed on her goblet, staring at the dark red liquid.

"Miss Bennet, I wanted to thank you," said Mr. Darcy at last.

Elizabeth looked up. "Thank me, sir? For what?"

"For helping to brighten up Georgiana's life."

Elizabeth was embarrassed. "I am not sure I have, sir," she said, quite truthfully.

"But you have. I spoke to my sister before dinner and she told me how much she has enjoyed your company."

Elizabeth was unsure what to say. Georgiana was so unpredictable, she was unsure if Mr. Darcy's sister even liked her. Had Georgiana just said that to keep her brother happy?

"If it had not been for you, I do not think she would have found the confidence to play this evening. It is something I have been hoping for, that she would find pleasure once again in her playing."

"She is very good, sir."

"Yes, she is. I wish she would take it further… perhaps when we return to Pemberley…you will be able to encourage her."

"I have found Georgiana has her own very firm ideas of how she likes to spend her time," said Elizabeth carefully. She wanted to bring up the issue of Georgiana's drawing, but she could not.

"Indeed," said Mr. Darcy. "But I hope she will enjoy playing her new instrument. It is one of the best available."

Elizabeth had no doubt it was. A man in Mr. Darcy's position could afford the best.

An uneasy silence fell again between them and Elizabeth sipped her wine. It felt very strange, just the two of them sitting in the vast room. Although she knew Lady Catherine had retired, she worried that her ladyship might appear and she could not bear to think what type of scene might ensue if that happened.

"I also wanted to say how much I enjoyed your singing."

Elizabeth was startled. She looked to see if he was teasing her, but he was not. The dark brown eyes looked upon her sincerely and once again she found herself blushing.

"Thank you. I am not accustomed to singing in public and I stumbled, but I was grateful to Georgiana for her playing and making me sound a great deal better than I really was."

Whatever Mr. Darcy was going to say was lost as Colonel Fitzwilliam suddenly appeared. "I had no idea you had not retired."

Elizabeth put down her goblet and quickly got to her feet. "If that is all, sir."

"It is, Miss Bennet."

"Goodnight, sir. Goodnight, Colonel."

"Goodnight, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth fled, her heart thumping hard. As she shut the door of her chamber, she was thankful to be alone. It was unnerving. For a moment, she had forgotten where she was and who she was with. Mr. Darcy. The harsh looks and the cutting, sneering words had been completely absent. She could not understand it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Elizabeth found it difficult to sleep after her encounter with Mr. Darcy. It puzzled her that he had been so pleasant and she could only wonder whether he was sincere or trying in some way to upset her. She was relieved to find that she saw nothing of him the following day and on Thursday he decided to take Georgiana away for the day to visit an old retainer of theirs who had moved back after their retirement and was living about thirty miles away from Rosings. Georgiana had not appeared very happy about the plan. But Elizabeth was secretly delighted as it meant she was free to go and visit Charlotte.

The parsonage at Hunsford was only a twenty-minute walk from Rosings and it was another lovely day. Elizabeth enjoyed the walk, glad to be once more away from the depressing atmosphere of Lady Catherine's home.

"Oh Lizzy, it is good to see you," greeted Charlotte as she walked up the path to the Parsonage.

"And you, Charlotte," said Elizabeth.

"My dear cousin." Mr. Collins held open the front door. "You are most welcome to our humble home."

"It is kind of you to invite me." Elizabeth did not know what she had been expecting but the parsonage had a very pleasing aspect, was simply decorated, and was a lot more cheerful than Rosings.

"I must give you a tour," said Mr. Collins. "Lady Catherine has been most helpful in giving her opinion on how it should be decorated. It was so kind of her to give us so much of her time, wasn't it, Mrs. Collins?"

"It was indeed," agreed Charlotte. "She is a very attentive neighbour."

"You see the staircase, Miss Bennet, naturally it is nothing like the one at Rosings, or at least like any of the ones at Rosings, of which I believe there are at least seven. However, do you not think this one is suitable for a man in my position? When I walk down it, I think that I walk well and I…"

Elizabeth stopped listening. She had hoped that marriage might have improved Mr. Collins and in his own home he would behave differently from when he was at Rosings but it was not the case. He really was as silly as ever. Her visit was going to be spoilt if he was going to be so tiresome.

"You see up here, my dear cousin… we have six bedrooms," said Mr. Collins as he led them up the stairs. "I am so glad that is six, because as Lady Catherine informs me, three or five is an unlucky number. Of course Mrs. Collins and myself do not require all six, but as Lady Catherine has told us, in time the Lord might bless us with a child."

Elizabeth stared at Charlotte, who merely raised her eyebrows and gave every indication that she was listening carefully to her husband.

"My dear, I think we should talk about this another time. Have you seen the time? Are you not due at the vicarage?"

Mr. Collins' face was a study of horror. "My dear Mrs. Collins, why did you not speak before. Oh, I cannot offend Lady Catherine. I can only hope that she will forgive my tardiness. Cousin, I should be gone. My dear Charlotte I am sure will see to your every need. Mrs. Jennings, are you there?" Mr. Collins bounded back down the stairs. "Mrs. Jennings!"

"I am here, sir." The housekeeper was waiting in the hallway with Mr. Collins' coat, hat, stick and some papers.

There was a little fuss as he tried to get into his coat, barking out instructions.

"Charlotte, I will send your felicitations to Lady Catherine for her kindness in having us to dinner the other night."

"I sent my thanks already, my dear," said Charlotte patiently as if she was talking to a small child. "Now go, Mr. Collins. You would not want to keep her ladyship waiting."

"Indeed I must not," shouted Mr. Collins as he shot through the front door.

Mrs. Jennings shut the door behind him and then disappeared. Charlotte led Elizabeth into a back room which was very simply furnished and a little dark.

"Now we can talk, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked around her. "Charlotte, would you not want to have a room with more light?" she enquired, not wanting to offend her friend.

"I know what you are thinking, Elizabeth, but this room suits me well. It is at the back of the house whereas Mr. Collins' room is at the front. He likes to study there, because it allows him to keep sight of the road should Lady Catherine's coach stop outside. He also goes up to Lady Catherine's house at least once each day. He was bereft when he was recently ill and unable to call."

Elizabeth smiled. "I have no doubt she missed him. There are few people who could bear to sit and listen to that voice."

"Lizzy!" Charlotte took the sting out of her sharp reply by smiling.

"Oh, I know that is not polite, but I really do not know how you manage to spend so much time in her ladyship's company."

"Lady Catherine is used to getting her own way and she can be very demanding, but Lizzy, she has been very kind to Mr. Collins and myself and the furniture you see here is all down to her."

"Well, I am glad you have such a good neighbour," said Elizabeth.

"But Lizzy, enough about me. I was so concerned when I heard you had decided to become a companion. It was most unexpected."

"Perhaps you will no longer wish to be friends," teased Elizabeth.

"You know that would never happen. We will always be friends. I am sorry though we will find it even more difficult to see each other."

"We will be gone by the end of next week to return to Derbyshire, but it is only until the end of the summer. I will then be back at Longbourn and I shall come to stay with you again just as we planned. That is, of course, if you still want to see me."

"You will always be most welcome here, Elizabeth, you know that."

Elizabeth did. Nothing could come between her and Charlotte's friendship, not even Mr. Collins.

"I shall be glad to leave Rosings. It is not a very cheerful home, but nor am I looking forward to going into Derbyshire."

"Why not?" asked Charlotte curiously. "I hear Pemberley is a great estate."

"It is not the house… it is Mr. Darcy…"

"Agh…" Charlotte said no more, as Mrs. Jennings appeared with some tea for them both. Charlotte thanked her and poured them both a cup before resuming their conversation. "Mr. Darcy is rather forbidding just as he was in Hertfordshire, but I noticed he is much more gentle with Miss Darcy."

"Yes he is, but I felt his disapproving eyes on me. It made me feel most uncomfortable."

Charlotte smiled. "I am not sure that you are right in your assessment," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I too noticed Mr. Darcy's eyes on you, but I think it is because he is interested in you."

Elizabeth was shocked. "Charlotte, that cannot be."

"Why not, Lizzy? Although you always insist you are not, you are very attractive. Your singing was exquisite. It was enough to make any man fall in love with you instantly."

Elizabeth's cheeks were bright red. "Charlotte, you are talking nonsense."

"No, I am not," said Charlotte firmly. "And I am never wrong in these things. Mr. Darcy I promise is fascinated by you, and yet he is fighting it."

Elizabeth fell silent. She was absolutely certain Charlotte was mistaken. Mr. Darcy had shown a more pleasant side to his character when he had been thanking her for looking after Georgiana, but it meant nothing more than that. How could it? She could not forget his cutting remarks from the Assembly Rooms in Meryton when he had said she was not pretty enough to tempt him. That could not have changed so quickly. It was far more likely he was staring because he was disappointed in her.

Elizabeth spent several pleasant hours with Charlotte, though she was concerned her friend looked so pale and wondered if she was going to come down with the chest infection Mr. Collins had so recently recovered from. Charlotte quickly reassured her that she was quite well, though finding it tiring visiting the poor in and around Hunsford.

Mr. Collins returned shortly before lunch and they had a pleasant meal in the dining room. Mr. Collins once again dominated the conversation as he regaled them with his morning with Lady Catherine. It seemed Lady Catherine had praised him for his choice of sermon the previous Sunday which was amusing when it had been her choice in the first place. "It is so good of her to take such an interest in my work."

Elizabeth merely nodded. Just as with Lady Catherine, she was not required to say anything much because Mr. Collins only liked the sound of his own voice. The last chance of any private talk with Charlotte was gone and she was rather relived when it was time to return to Rosings. Mr. Collins insisted on accompany her on the short walk.

"I can really go alone," insisted Lizzy as she put on her bonnet.

"I know that you have been used to a more relaxed regime at Longbourn but it is not something that Lady Catherine approves of," said Mr. Collins firmly.

Elizabeth could think of no suitable reply, so said goodbye to Charlotte, promising to see her before they left for Pemberley.

Elizabeth said little as they walked along the road back to Rosings. It was only as they were approaching that Mr. Collins suddenly stopped and turned to her. The round face was red and shining and not attractive in any way. Mr. Collins dabbed at his face with a handkerchief. "I hope that you can see how well Mrs. Collins and I are appointed," he said.

"Indeed sir."

"And perhaps you are now regretting that you did not want to make an alliance with me… "

Elizabeth gritted her teeth, but managed a weak smile.

"I thought we had agreed, sir, we would not talk about it."

"We did. But I was hoping now you have seen the Parsonage you will realise what you have missed due to your unfortunate affliction. I hope that you are well and it is not troubling you, Miss Bennet."

"I have had no reoccurrence of the confusion or loss of memory, if that's what you mean, Mr. Collins."

"It was, but I am glad to hear you are well. You can be assured that I have not relayed the facts to anyone, least of all Lady Catherine. I would not want her to be worried about her niece."

"And why would anyone be worried?" asked Elizabeth pointedly.

Mr. Collins wilted under her intense gaze. "It is just that her ladyship cares greatly for Miss Darcy and would not want her to be in danger at any point."

Elizabeth found it difficult not to lose her temper. "I assure you that I am more than capable of looking after Miss Darcy."

Mr. Collins started to walk again. "I am sure you are, cousin. I would not wish to offend. I just want to relay Lady Catherine's concern about Miss Darcy."

Elizabeth did not believe him. She was quite sure he did mean to offend. "If Mr. Darcy has any concerns, I am sure he will inform me."

"Of course. We will not speak of it any longer. I can only hope that being a companion will offer you as much pleasure as Mrs. Collins and I have found in our marriage."

"I will hope so too," said Elizabeth."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Elizabeth found it difficult to contain her fury at Mr. Collins thinking she might not be capable of being a companion to Georgiana, although she knew she only had herself to blame. It perhaps had been unwise of her to suggest there was a mental weakness in her family but at the time she could not think of a better reason to prevent her being married to Mr. Collins, and grateful for that decision. Having seen the life Charlotte led with him, she knew more than ever it was one she would have found completely intolerable. In the end she persuaded Mr. Collins to leave her at the beginning of the long drive to Rosings.

"You must not neglect Charlotte," she said. "I saw that she was looking a little pale today. I am sure she requires your attention."

Mr. Collins looked suddenly worried. "If Mrs. Collins is to be ill, she must be isolated at once. I cannot upset Lady Catherine. Goodbye, dear cousin."

Elizabeth watched with amusement as he set off running in a most ungainly manner. Poor Charlotte. She did look pale, but she hoped she wasn't really sickening for anything.

Elizabeth carried on her way up the long drive to Rosings. She was about to go up the steps to the front door when she remembered Lady Catherine had insisted that unless she was with Georgiana she should do as Mrs. Jenkinson did and go around the back.

Elizabeth was tempted to go up the front steps but she knew if she did the butler or housekeeper would report her to Lady Catherine and she did not want to experience the ire of her or Mr. Darcy. She went around the back and was surprised as she turned the corner to see Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam approaching. They were both wearing riding boots and carry whips. Not wanting to be seen by them she slipped through the back door, but before she had a chance to reach one of the back staircases she heard them enter the house and she dived into the stairwell. The less she saw of Mr. Darcy the better. The two men headed towards her hiding place. Colonel Fitzwilliam was talking and Elizabeth was shocked by what she heard.

"Darcy, I saw you looking at Miss Bennet the other night, I believe you are warming to her."

"Fitzwilliam, as usual you are talking nonsense. She is Georgiana's companion, nothing more."

The colonel stopped with his foot on the step. Elizabeth pressed herself back into the dark recess under the stairs, hoping they would not see her.

"Darcy, she is a personable young woman. Georgiana likes her and you should consider asking her to be her companion on a permanent basis."

"I am grateful for what she has done, but I think we still need someone who is older. Look how she was tree climbing when we arrived."

The colonel laughed. "You exaggerate, Darcy, and it does not matter. She is attractive, has a beautiful voice, and she is well educated. If you do not see her as a companion, you could always marry her."

Elizabeth nearly choked in her hiding place.

"Fitzwilliam, you are a fool. I do not wish to marry Miss Bennet. I concede she has turned out to be more agreeable than I first thought, but she would not make a suitable wife."

"Why not… she is a gentleman's daughter and would make a suitable mistress at Pemberley. It would solve your problems with regard to your father and Lady Catherine. At least think about it…"

Elizabeth heard no more as the two men carried on up the stairs and she was left to ponder on what she had heard. She came slowly out of her hiding place and carried on slowly up the stairs. She was angry with both men talking about her in such a way. She was disappointed in the colonel. He had always treated her with kindness and thoughtfulness, but he had spoken of her so dismissively. And as for Mr. Darcy, words failed her. She had never imagined that he had any interest in her, but to say she would not make a suitable wife—it hurt.

She was tempted to write to her uncle at once and tell him she was returning to London to look for another position, but she knew such an action would worry Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. She would have to fulfil her promise to be Georgiana's companion until the rest of the summer, but she could not wait until it was over and she could return to Longbourn.

Over the next couple of days, the only contact she had with Mr. Darcy was at dinner and she made sure that she said as little as possible, so much so that Lady Catherine took her to task.

"Anyone who wishes to become a woman of substance should be able to converse in polite company, Miss Bennet?"

"But Lady Catherine, I am only a companion," said Elizabeth sweetly.

And Lady Catherine had pursed her lips for Elizabeth showing such impertinence in answering back.

"Aunt Catherine is frightened of you," said Georgiana, when they were sitting in Georgiana's room while she finished the sketch of Elizabeth.

"Afraid. I don't think your aunt is afraid of anything," said Elizabeth.

"Oh yes, she is. You make her feel uncomfortable because you to speak up for yourself. She likes people to agree with her."

"Then I am sorry to disappoint her," said Elizabeth.

Georgiana said no more and put the finishing touches to her drawing. "I am afraid it is not perfect, but I think I am slowly improving."

Elizabeth took a look, gasping as she looked at it.

"You're not offended, are you?" asked Georgiana anxiously.

"How could I be? It is quite beautiful," she said, looking at the very fine line work, "And you have made me look far more attractive than I deserve."

"That's not true and you're very beautiful. You know I wish you were my sister."

Elizabeth handed back the precious notebook. "Thank you for the compliment, but I have four of my own."

"I know," said Georgiana, "but if one day you got married you might acquire another one."

Elizabeth immediately felt uneasy. "Perhaps I might," she said carefully. "But not today." She was desperate to distract Georgiana. "Shall we take a turn around the gardens? I thought we might ask Miss de Bourgh and Mrs. Jenkinson to accompany us."

"Do we have to?" asked Georgiana, placing her book carefully at the back of a drawer.

"No… I just thought it might be nice. She seems quite lonely."

"Very well. We can ask, but I hope she will not come. She does not talk a great deal."

"Well, nor do you on occasion," said Elizabeth. "I shall fetch my bonnet and go and find Mrs. Jenkinson."

Much to Elizabeth's surprise, Mrs. Jenkinson thought it an excellent idea as did Anne de Bourgh.

"We must get out without Mother knowing," whispered Anne, "or she will want me to sit with her."

"Let's meet at the entrance to the kitchen garden," suggested Mrs. Jenkinson. "Do you know where that is, Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth did and they arranged to meet within ten minutes. As she was about to go to her room, one of the footmen arrived with letters for her. She was about to take the third when he explained it wasn't her but for Miss Darcy.

Elizabeth took her letters back to her room and left them on the table to read them later. One was from Jane and the other from Aunt Gardiner. She would have liked to have read them at once, but they would have to wait. As she fastened her bonnet, she was curious about Georgiana's letter. Georgiana did not seem to have any friends, which Elizabeth had thought was sad. She must be wrong.

When she was ready, she collected Georgiana. She was almost tempted to ask her about the letter, but she was reluctant to spoil the warm friendship that was building between them.

Miss de Bourgh and Mrs. Jenkinson were in the appointed place when they arrived, though Anne looked faintly ridiculous wrapped up as if it was a cold day, when the sun was beating down. Elizabeth saw Georgiana's eyes widen in amazement, but she greeted her warmly enough and very soon the two girls were walking side by side leaving Elizabeth and Mrs. Jenkinson to walk behind.

"Have you been in Lady Catherine's employ a long time?" asked Elizabeth.

"Five years. Anne is a very pleasant young woman."

"Yes…but her life seems restricted. She does not seem to leave the house very often."

Mrs. Jenkinson looked embarrassed. "She is often unwell and her ladyship does worry about her health a great deal."

Elizabeth felt Mrs. Jenkinson was choosing her words carefully. "Does she not have any friends?"

"Lady Catherine is very careful about who Anne spends time with. Of course, that may change when her engagement to Mr. Darcy is announced."

Elizabeth could hardly contain her surprise. "You mean there is an arrangement between them?"

"So I understand, though it is unclear what the agreement is, but Lady Catherine talks about it often."

"And does Miss de Bourgh want to marry Mr. Darcy?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"I do not think so. She doesn't even know Mr. Darcy very well. She is shy and has led a sheltered life. That's why it is so nice to have you all here."

"Does she read embroider, play the piano, read, draw, anything?"

"I have tried to encourage her, but it is difficult to persuade her to do anything. I sometimes suspect she resists to avoid criticism from her ladyship."

"That must be difficult." Elizabeth felt sorry for Anne de Bourgh. Having a mother such as Lady Catherine could not be easy.

They carried on their walk, stopping to admire some of the many fruits and vegetables in the garden before moving on to the formal gardens and the large lake.

Georgiana spied a boat, tied up near the boat house. "Oh, I wish we could go out in it. Elizabeth, can you row?"

"No, I cannot, and we are not going out on a boat."

Georgina looked disappointed. "Are you sure?"

"Certain," said Elizabeth firmly.

"So shall we paddle?" asked Anne.

Georgiana looked at her in surprise. "What a wonderful idea. Come on, Anne, let's take off our shoes."

Georgiana sat down on a bench and started to take off her shoes. Anne only hesitated for a moment.

"Georgiana, I do not think this is a good idea," said Elizabeth.

"Miss de Bourgh. Lady Catherine would not approve of such an action," said Mrs. Jenkinson.

"My mother is not here," said Anne firmly as she removed her shoes. Very soon Georgiana had grabbed her hand and the two of them were at the lake's edge.

"Be careful," said Elizabeth.

"Why don't you join us?" said Georgiana.

Elizabeth was almost tempted as it was a warm day, but she knew she shouldn't.

"I'd have much rather been out in the boat," grumbled Georgiana, squealing as she stepped on a small stone. "Ouch, that hurt."

"Perhaps we could ask Fitzwilliam," suggested Anne.

"Fitzwilliam swims, he does not row," said Georgiana. "But we could ask cousin Richard."

"Anne, lift your skirts, you do not want to get them wet," cried out Mrs. Jenkinson, who had grown pale as Anne gently kicked her feet.

Georgiana leaned down and splashed some water at Anne. It was difficult to tell who looked more horrified, Anne or Mrs. Jenkinson. Then Anne laughed and before anyone could stop her, she had pushed Georgiana quite hard, who couldn't help her balance, and the next moment she grabbed onto Anne and they both toppled into the water. The water wasn't deep and it was only their skirts that suffered, but still they were soaked. Mrs. Jenkinson and Elizabeth were soon trying to pull them out but neither of the girls were very co-operative as they screamed with laughter.

Mrs. Jenkinson looked as if she was about to cry and kept muttering, "What will Lady Catherine say?"

Anne suddenly stopped laughing and held out her hand to be pulled out of the water. "Mother will be very cross. Let's go back."

Suddenly the little party looked very sombre. "Let's hope we can go in the back without being seen," said Georgiana. Elizabeth hoped so too, but luck was not with them. Lady Catherine had been looking for her daughter and when she could not be found had wandered outside and was having a conversation with one of the gardeners.

Lady Catherine nearly fainted when she took a look at them. "Mrs. Jenkinson, take Anne in at once. Dr. Hughes must be called for at once."

"Yes, your ladyship."

Elizabeth saw Anne scowl. It was clear there was nothing wrong with her. All she needed was some dry clothing.

"It was my fault, Aunt," said Georgiana. "I wanted to paddle in the lake."

Lady Catherine turned to Elizabeth, a look of pure hatred on her face. "This is your fault. You wicked girl." She started to hurry back to the house.

"I'm sorry, Lady Catherine. It was only a bit of water."

"Only water?" screeched Lady Catherine. "Lake water with plant life and mud. Anne is very unwell, do you not understand that?"

"I know you care greatly for her, but she can soon be dried."

"You do not know what you are talking about," snapped Lady Catherine as they went into the house. "And you can go to your room and collect your things. You are to leave at once."

Elizabeth's heart dropped. Lady Catherine was hysterical. "If I could just explain."

"Out, out."

Georgiana tried to intervene. "Aunt, it was not Miss Bennet's fault."

"How dare you. It is her fault and she goes at once."

Lady Catherine was screaming so loudly that several servants had appeared to see what the fuss was about and Mr. Darcy came bounding down the stairs, shortly followed by Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"What is the matter?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"This… this woman has let Georgiana and Anne nearly drown in the lake," said Lady Catherine.

"It's not true. Anne and I were paddling, that's all," said Georgiana, whose wet dress was creating a puddle on the ground.

"You do not know what you are talking about, Georgiana. Darcy, this woman is a wicked influence. She must be sacked immediately."

Even Mr. Darcy seemed surprised by his aunt's venom. "Aunt, I must have the opportunity to ascertain what has happened."

"I know what has happened. Anne has nearly drowned, she will develop pneumonia and she could die," said Lady Catherine hysterically. "She must leave at once. I will not have her in my home."

Colonel Fitzwilliam intervened. "My dear aunt, you must not distress yourself," he took her arm. "Let Darcy and I deal with this."

"But I must look after Anne," said Lady Catherine in a small voice.

"The doctor will be called and Anne is in the hands of Mrs. Jenkinson and her maid. Right now my concern is for you."

"You are a good boy, Richard. This whole incident is a strain on me…"

"One you are managing so well," said the colonel soothingly as he led his aunt away.

Georgiana turned to her brother. "This was not Miss Bennet's fault. It was mine."

"Georgiana, your dress is wet. Perhaps some clean clothes."

Georgiana looked as if she was going to argue, but she obeyed her brother and left them alone.

"Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth followed Mr. Darcy, conscious that the bottom of her own dress was wet. He took her into the library and showed her to a chair, but she refused to sit.

"Please tell me what happened," said Mr. Darcy.

"It was my fault. It was such a warm day, and I thought Miss de Bourgh and Georgiana would enjoy a paddle," she said, hoping he would believe her.

"And that was your idea?"

"I know it was a bad one. One of them slipped and got wet sitting down in the water. I don't think either of them were harmed."

"But it was an irresponsible thing to do."

Elizabeth could not argue with him. She did not want him to be angry with Georgiana. It was better he thought it was her idea than his sister's.

"I'm sorry."

"I shall talk to Lady Catherine. She is angry now, but I am sure she will soon calm down."

"So you're not going to send me home?" asked Elizabeth, quite surprised that he was not trying to censure her.

"I see no reason for it, but you must stay in your room until I call for you."

"Yes, sir."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Elizabeth found that Mr. Darcy did not quite have the influence that she hoped. She was summoned back to the library an hour later to be told that she had to leave.

"My aunt is adamant that you are no longer welcome to stay at Rosings," Mr. Darcy told her. "I think you should spend the night with your friend Mrs. Collins and give her ladyship the chance to change her mind."

Elizabeth knew that Lady Catherine would never do that. "I am sorry. I never meant this to happen."

"I'm sure you didn't, Miss Bennet, but your impetuousness and your disregard for propriety has caused this to happen."

Elizabeth frowned at his critical tone, but she remained silent.

"Have you nothing to say?" asked Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth didn't know what she could say without betraying Georgiana or Anne.

"I will go and pack my things."

"Your belongings will be sent to you. Her ladyship has graciously arranged for a carriage to take you to the Parsonage."

"May I say goodbye to Georgiana?"

"Georgiana is upset enough and is refusing to leave her room. I think it better that you go."

Elizabeth bit her lip. It was humiliating to be sent away in such a fashion. She stood up to leave and was about to open the door when Mr. Darcy called her back. "Miss Bennet. I am sorry this has happened. I will call on you tomorrow to tell you how we shall proceed."

Charlotte welcomed her with open arms. "I must say that I did not expect to see you so soon, Lizzy."

"I am sorry to just turn up, Charlotte." Elizabeth looked around. "Where is Mr. Collins?" she asked fearfully. The thought of him giving his opinion on what had happened was more than she could bear.

"Don't worry. Mr. Collins has been called away to someone who is very sick. We received word from Mr. Darcy that you needed a bed for tonight."

"More than one night," said Elizabeth as Charlotte showed her to one of the spare bedchambers. "I have offended Lady Catherine and she has thrown me out of the house."

"I can't say I am surprised, Lizzy," said Charlotte, as she opened shutters, smoothed away imaginary creases in the bed cover and checked everything was in pristine order.

"Why not?" said Elizabeth indignantly, as she removed her bonnet and coat.

Charlotte smiled at her friend. "Lizzy, do not misunderstand me. I did not mean to insult you. Lady Catherine has been very kind to Mr. Collins and myself, but I am not blind to the fact she is a rather difficult woman who Is accustomed to getting her way in all things. In truth, Lizzy, her only pleasure seems to be to antagonise others. She is feared rather than loved in Hunsford. As someone who has always been happy to express your opinions, it was only a matter of time before you were going to cross her."

"I'm surprised it has not happened sooner," said Elizabeth miserably. "But now she is saying I should be sacked as Georgiana's companion, all because Georgiana and Miss de Bourgh paddled in the lake and got a little wet."

Charlotte smiled. "Elizabeth, it is such a small thing. I am sure by the morning it will all be forgotten."

Elizabeth wasn't so sure.

"Lady Catherine is a Christian woman who readily offers forgiveness," Mr. Collins told Elizabeth at the breakfast table the following morning. "I am sure that if you admit how grievously you have behaved and how sorry you are, then you will be restored to your post."

"She has no right to take it away," said Elizabeth. "It is not Lady Catherine who employs me."

"My dear cousin, you cannot expect Lady Catherine to stand back and do nothing when you have disgraced the family."

Elizabeth found it difficult to control her temper. "Mr. Collins, you do not know what happened."

"Indeed I do. When I heard you had been banished from Rosings, I rushed to see Lady Catherine to offer my sincere apologies."

"Yours," said Elizabeth.

"Mine. I explained that your disgrace was my disgrace and hoped that she would forgive me."

Elizabeth looked desperately at Charlotte.

"My dear, I think we should finish our meal. You and I have some baskets to distribute today. We do not want to be late."

"You are right, Mrs. Collins," said Mr. Collins, smiling gratefully at his wife. "You see, Miss Elizabeth, how fortunate I am to have my dear Charlotte. Perhaps you could come with us, though on this occasion it might be better if you did not speak. We cannot let anyone else be tainted by your behaviour."

"My dear, Elizabeth is expecting Mr. Darcy to call this morning. She must be here to greet him."

"Then you must stay. Perhaps we should postpone our visit and I should speak to Mr. Darcy on your behalf."

"No, Mr. Collins, that will not do at all. We could not disappoint the families that are expecting to see us this morning. You know how much they enjoy seeing you."

Elizabeth almost held her breath as Mr. Collins pondered on his wife's words.

"Mrs. Collins, I don't know how I would manage without your wise counsel. Yes, we must go. I hope, dear cousin, that Mr. Darcy will be prepared to offer his forgiveness."

Elizabeth was relieved when Charlotte and Mr. Collins had left the house. Her head had started to ache rather badly after listening to his many strictures about her behaviour. She sat and tried to read but nothing could hold her attention. She kept listening out for Mr. Darcy's arrival, but after a couple of hours she had decided he was not coming, and she was just going to go for a walk when one of the maids arrived to say Mr. Darcy was there and he was in the morning room.

Elizabeth checked her hair and smoothed down her dress and took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the room. Mr. Darcy was standing, looking out the window.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Darcy turned around. "Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth sat down. "I am afraid Mr. and Mrs. Collins are out. They will be sorry to have missed you."

"Another time," said Mr. Darcy. He sat down and then quickly got up again and Elizabeth was puzzled by his behaviour.

"Miss Bennet, I have talked to my aunt, but she remains adamant that she will not have you back at Rosings."

It was not a surprise and yet Elizabeth felt sorely disappointed. She had no love for Rosings, but she did want to see Georgiana.

"I am sorry that I caused you so much trouble…. It was…"

Mr. Darcy held up his hand. "Miss Bennet. I have spoken to Georgiana and she has explained that the paddling was her idea."

"But I should have intervened."

"Yes, I think you should, but I know my sister. If she has decided on a course of action, there is little that can be done to stop her."

Elizabeth did not know what to say. "Does that mean you would like me to continue in the position as her companion."

"Yes… I mean no… In a way."

Elizabeth was astonished. She had never seen Mr. Darcy so agitated. She stayed silent until he sat down again.

"Miss Bennet, I have a proposal for you. I would like you not just to be Georgiana's companion, I would like you to be her sister."

"I don't think I understand…" said Elizabeth.

"Georgiana, as you know, thought herself in love. The man was George Wickham. He was known to my family and grew up with me. As a boy he was well thought of, but he did not grow up to be a good man and in time he left Pemberley and became estranged from us. Unbeknown to me however, he did keep in contact with Georgiana and he tried to elope with her. I was able to stop the elopement and I paid him off and he is now gone from her life. But she has continued to pine for him. She needs more direction and I do not have time to devote to her, but as my wife you would. You are a little young, but she is fond of you and I think in time you would help her grow into the sort of woman she should be."

As he warmed to his subject Mr. Darcy's words came out more clearly.

Elizabeth sat silent. She was stunned by what he was saying.

"But why would you marry me?"

"It would offer more stability to Georgiana. Normally you would not be the sort of woman I would consider marrying."

"You wouldn't?"

"No… Miss Bennet, I have met your family, I have met your sisters and your mother and their behaviour is not the sort one can be proud of. It is because I care so much for my sister that I am prepared to overlook that and take you as my wife. You are impetuous and outspoken and I would ask that you do not disgrace us, but you are beautiful and educated and in time, I'm sure, will make a fitting mistress of Pemberley."

By the time Mr. Darcy had completed his little speech Elizabeth was shaking with anger She had known him to be arrogant and rude, but she had never expect him to insult her in such a grievous manner.

She rose to her feet and Mr. Darcy rose as well. Elizabeth put more distance between them. She wanted him to leave immediately.

"Are you prepared to give me an answer, Miss Bennet? Perhaps if you need more time, I could return later in the day."

"No!" Elizabeth's voice sounded strange even to herself. It was difficult to form the words she needed to say.

"Mr. Darcy… under normal circumstances receiving a proposal of marriage from a man of your status and breeding would be an honour."

Mr. Darcy nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"But in this case it is not. I have known you to be rude and arrogant, but I had never expected you to behave in such an ungentlemanly fashion."

"Is that what you think of me, madam?"

"How can I think otherwise. You have insulted me in every way you can. You offer me a proposal which is really only a business transaction. You suggest that I am beautiful and educated and yet your dislike my impetuousness and outspokenness. And you ask me not to disgrace your family name. Why would I take your name, sir, when you have been so insulting to me? I have never considered I was not your equal and in your manners today, that has shown to be true. I would wish you good day, sir."

Elizabeth turned her back on Mr. Darcy, catching a glimpse of his shocked expression.

"Miss Bennet… if I could just say."

"No sir, you may not. Please understand under no circumstances would I ever marry you.

Mr. Darcy gave a small bow. "You have made your feelings clear, madam, and I apologise for taking up your time. I wish you good day."

As the door closed Elizabeth's legs gave way and she grappled for a chair and sank into it. She was horrified by what had occurred. She had heard the conversation between Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam, but she had never expected him to actually propose. And then to insult her so. That hurt so very much.

One thing was clear, she could not stay in Kent. She wanted nothing more to do with the Darcys. She must return to London at once.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Mr. Darcy had rarely been as angry as he was at that moment. He walked away from the parsonage at a furious pace wanting to put as much distance between himself and Miss Bennet as he could. He knew that he was sometimes awkward of speech, but he could not believe that she had refused his proposal and accused him of being ungentlemanly. She could not have chosen a more insulting word. He was proud of his family, his background and the respect he was held in and he saw no reason why he should be criticised for that. Miss Bennet could not be proud of her own family. They were a constant embarrassment to the eldest Miss Bennet and Elizabeth herself. He shuddered as he recalled Mrs. Bennet screeching that she intended to find rich husbands for all her daughters or the youngest Bennet girls racing around a room giggling loudly, not worrying who they bumped into. Their lack of propriety was evident to all. Surely it was not unreasonable for him to be cautious about being linked through marriage to such a family.

As he neared towards Rosings he slowed down. He'd criticised the Bennets and yet his aunt's behaviour was not something he could ever be proud of. She had been vicious about Miss Bennet and nothing he or Colonel Fitzwilliam had said had made any difference. She was insistent that Miss Bennet would never cross the door of Rosings again. Perhaps both he and Miss Bennet both had relatives that brought shame upon them.

He sighed as he realised the entire incident had brought shame upon him. He was not going to find it easy to forget the disdainful expression on Miss Bennet's face. Never had he seen her look more beautiful and yet the contempt she now regarded him in had been writ clear. How little he understood women. But now he had a greater problem. He had to tell Georgiana that Miss Bennet would no longer be her companion even for the rest of the summer. He suspected his sister would not be pleased.

Elizabeth did not tell Charlotte what had transpired between herself and Mr. Darcy. She was too shocked to do so. She played the visit over and over again in her mind, one moment feeling deep anger and the next great sadness. She had known him to be stubborn, abrupt and sometimes insensitive, but never ever would she have thought that his behaviour towards her would plunge to such depths he would insult her in every manner possible.

She was not immune to the deficiencies of her family. Indeed on many occasions she had wanted to hide as her mother embarrassed them all with her loose tongue and penchant for gossip or her sisters had shown themselves up to be very silly girls by openly flirting with and chasing any eligible young man. But even knowing all that, to have Mr. Darcy lay bare their behaviour in such a cruel manner had been too much to bear. She saw very little in his behaviour to be admired and certainly not in Lady Catherine's. She had seen the shock in his face when she had rejected his proposal and she was glad. He had hurt her, and as unworthy as it was, she was glad to have hurt him a little in return.

Charlotte was surprised when she explained she would be returning to London the following day.

"But why, Lizzy? I know Lady Catherine can be forthright in her views, but I thought Mr. Darcy would be able to calm her down."

"So did I, Charlotte, but we were wrong. I don't believe that Mr. Darcy has quite as much influence with her as we thought."

Charlotte looked troubled. "I do not want you to go, Lizzy. Stay here with us."

"Oh my dear… we must be cautious. If our cousin has behaved in an inappropriate manner we do have to accede to Lady Catherine's opinion. In all matters she is a woman who expresses good judgment and Miss Elizabeth must have done something very grievous indeed for Lady Catherine to behave in such a way."

Elizabeth found it difficult to subdue her annoyance. Really, Mr. Collins was blind to Lady Catherine's general ill manners and bad temper. "Mr. Collins, Miss de Bourgh and Miss Darcy got their feet wet, that is all, and it is a pity that her ladyship could not see that."

Mr. Collins looked at her pityingly. "Her ladyship has to care for her daughter and this is something she has always done diligently. I have heard that Miss de Bourgh has taken to her bed and there she is to stay with strict instructions until it has been ascertained whether she is going to succumb to a bout of pneumonia."

Elizabeth looked at Charlotte and they were both struggling not to laugh at the ridiculous statement. Pneumonia from spending five minutes in water that had not even been icy cold. Elizabeth was certain that Miss de Bourgh would not succumb to anything other than frustration at once again being treated as an invalid. She was rather glad to be returning to London. Her first experience as a companion had turned out to be very disappointing indeed.

Elizabeth returned to the Gardiners the following day. It had been difficult to say goodbye to Charlotte, but she was relieved not to have to put up with Mr. Collins and his silly statements for a moment longer. It still puzzled her that her friend who she had always thought of as a sensible woman could tolerate living with such a man. Truly Charlotte was a saint with infinite patience.

The Gardiners were happy to see her again, if a little surprised by her sudden appearance. There was no opportunity for them to ask what had happened when she first arrived as the children were so happy to see her and were insistent that she spent some time with them as they had so much to tell her.

"Elizabeth needs to rest," Mrs. Gardiner said as they all clamoured to tell her what they had been up to in her absence.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," apologised Mrs. Groves as the children greeted Elizabeth. "Ella was looking out the window and saw Miss Bennet's arrival. I could not stop them from saying hello."

"It does not matter," said Mrs. Gardiner, who was laughing at the excited faces.

"Please come and talk to us," said Ella, hanging onto Elizabeth's arms.

"I will," said Elizabeth. "Let me change from my journey and then I shall join you." The screams of excitement grew louder than ever and Mrs. Groves quickly ushered them all back to the nursery.

Elizabeth turned to her aunt. "It is so good to see them again."

"But Elizabeth, you must be tired… You can see them tomorrow."

"No, my dear aunt. I am only tired of travelling. It will be good for me to spend some time with them. I have missed you all so much." And although Mrs. Gardiner looked doubtful, Elizabeth assured her aunt she was feeling quite well and after dispensing with her outdoor clothing would be happy to join the children. As she walked away she also realised she would have more time to think up a reasonable explanation for her return that would not worry her aunt and uncle.

Mr. Gardiner was as happy as his wife to see Elizabeth, but worried that she had left Mr. Darcy's employ. "You were going to spend the summer with them, Lizzy, so pray tell me what has gone wrong?" he asked as they sat down to dinner.

Elizabeth looked appreciatively at the game pie in front of her. The pastry was thick and golden and as she helped herself to some vegetables she suddenly realised how hungry she was. "Their plans were not as firm as we first thought and I think they have someone sooner than they thought to replace me."

"But Lizzy, that seems so unlike Mr. Darcy," said her aunt, nibbling at some ham. "He always seems so certain in what he wants."

Elizabeth blushed. She did not like lying but she wanted to explain exactly what had happened.

"Lizzy, was it you who was not happy in the position?" asked Mr. Gardiner suspiciously.

Elizabeth cut into the game pie and then suddenly dropped her knife. It was no good. She could not lie to them. "In truth Lady Catherine did not like me and she asked Mr. Darcy to dismiss me."

"Oh Lizzy." Mrs. Gardiner looked quite distraught.

Mr. Gardiner sipped his wine before smiling at his niece. "Then that is their unfortunate loss. And Lizzy, if Mr. Darcy nor his aunt want you as a companion I am sure there will be other families that will."

Elizabeth was grateful for her uncle's support. He was less curious than his wife at her sudden return. Mrs. Gardiner still did not look happy.

"Well Lizzy, I think it is most unfair, especially after what you did for Mr. Darcy and his sister. I am sure Georgiana will feel your loss."

Elizabeth felt herself blushing. "I will miss her too, Aunt, but it gives me the opportunity to spend a few days with you before I return to Longbourn.

The next morning Elizabeth sat down to write two letters. The first was to Georgiana Darcy. Her feelings of guilt were great when she thought of Georgiana and she was sad that she'd not had the opportunity to say goodbye. She and Georgiana had not always been close during their short acquaintance, but she had begun to think that Georgiana was warming to her and confiding just a little. With her gone there would be no one to encourage Georgiana in her drawing or to try and comfort her when she was pining for her lost lover.

She filled the letter with advice that she suspected might be unwanted, but felt she had to give it all the same. She urged Georgiana to continue with her art and one day, if she felt able, talk to Mr. Darcy about it. She also asked her to write if she was inclined to. Elizabeth thought of her at Rosings having to listen to Lady Catherine and she felt truly sorry for her.

Once her letter was completed, she wrote a second far more candid one to Jane telling her what had occurred at Rosings, although not mentioning Mr. Darcy's proposal.

She was concerned for Jane. There still had been no word about the long-awaited engagement between Jane and Mr. Bingley and she was beginning to wonder if Jane was right and Mr. Bingley was never going to propose. She grieved for Jane's unhappiness but there was little she could do at such a distance. She would stay a few more days with her aunt and uncle and then she would return to Longbourn.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Elizabeth had been with the Gardiners for nearly a week when Amy, one of the maids, came to find her, announcing, "Miss Elizabeth, you have a visitor."

"A visitor, Amy?" Elizabeth looked up from the intricate piece of embroidery she was working on. It was an intricate pattern of flowers that she was designing herself. It was a long time since she had worked on such a complicated piece and she had begged her aunt for some threads and canvas so she had something to distract her from her worries. "Did they ask for me? Are you sure it's not Mrs. Gardiner they want?"

"The gentlemen gave me his card, miss," said Amy, holding it out to her. "It's Colonel Fitzwilliam."

Elizabeth took the small white card. It did indeed belong to Colonel Fitzwilliam. She didn't know want to think. What was the colonel doing here? She wished her aunt and uncle were at home, but Mr. Gardiner was at his business premises and Mrs. Gardiner had gone to visit her sister. She did not relish dealing with the colonel by herself. He had always been kind to her, but after her sudden departure from Rosings she suspected there would be an awkwardness between them.

She also worried that Mr. Darcy might have told the colonel about his marriage proposal. It had after all been the colonel's idea and that proposal still caused her cheeks to burn. She wondered whether to ask Amy to tell the colonel she was feeling unwell and could not see him. It was cowardly, but she could not think what else to do.

"Miss…? Shall I tell the colonel to wait?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. If she sent the colonel away she would never find out why he had called. She was certain he must have called for a specific reason. The only way to find out was to hide her embarrassment and face him. "Thank you, Amy. Please tell the colonel I will be with him shortly."

"Yes, miss." Amy bobbed a curtsey and departed to do her bidding.

Elizabeth carefully put her embroidery away and then checked her reflection in the small mirror by the door of her chamber and smoothed down her dress. She was ready. Leaving her chamber, Elizabeth went downstairs. The colonel was in the morning room and he rose as she entered.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, what a delight," she said, fixing a firm smile on her face.

"Miss Bennet. It is a great pleasure to see you too. Please accept my apologies for my unexpected visit," said the colonel politely, looking as handsome as ever in his pale grey tail coat and ruffled white shirt.

"There is no need to apologise, sir, although I am sorry neither my aunt or uncle are at home to greet you."

"Perhaps on another occasion," said the colonel.

Elizabeth wondered what was amiss. Something indeed was wrong. The colonel's normally cheerful expression was absent and he looked as if he was a man carrying the problems of the world on his shoulder.

Elizabeth sat down and waited for him to speak.

"I came here today because…" The colonel stopped talking. He wandered over to the window and stood staring out.

"Colonel, is something wrong?"

The colonel turned around, sighing deeply. "I'm afraid there is, Miss Bennet. I was wondering whether you had heard from Georgiana."

Elizabeth was surprised by the colonel's question. "No, sir, I haven't. I did write to say goodbye, but as yet I have heard nothing back. Has something happened to Georgiana?"

The colonel paused again, gazing at the floor, making Elizabeth feel very uncomfortable indeed.

"Colonel, if something has happened to Georgiana, please tell me so at once," she urged.

The colonel left the window and came and sat down. "Miss Bennet, I am not sure I should even be here. I am certainly not here with my cousin's permission. I would ask that anything we discuss is kept between us."

"I can assure you of my discretion, sir," murmured Elizabeth, who was feeling more uneasy with every passing moment.

"Georgiana has disappeared," said the colonel.

"Disappeared?" Elizabeth did not understand. "Disappeared where, sir?"

The colonel threw up his hands in a gesture of despair. "We do not know. She left Rosings three days ago and we have no idea where she is. Someone of her description was seen catching a coach to London, but the trail has gone cold and we are not even certain it was her."

Elizabeth was shocked. Georgiana had shown herself to be stubborn, but to run away? She could hardly believe it. "So why have you come to me, sir?"

"I thought… at least I hoped, you may have had contact with her."

"Colonel, I am afraid I have not. I told you I wrote to Georgiana, but I have not received a letter back." Elizabeth did not know what else she could say. Was Georgiana's disappearance linked to her own? "Was Georgiana upset about anything before she left?"

"She was upset about you leaving and she voiced her displeasure with anyone who would listen, but neither Darcy or I saw signs that she would suddenly leave."

"How is Mr. Darcy?" asked Elizabeth.

Colonel Fitzwilliam sighed. "Distraught. Although he doesn't say so. "

"I suppose he blames me."

"No…not at all, Miss Bennet. If there is any blame to be apportioned he lays it on himself for not being more understanding of Georgiana."

Elizabeth was still angry with Mr. Darcy for his thoughtless proposal but she could not help feeling sorry for him. Whatever she might think of him, she knew he was very fond of his sister.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, your news is disturbing, but I do not know how I can assist you."

"Miss Bennet, Georgiana was close to you, I wondered whether she ever talked to you about a friend, someone she would go to."

"She never spoke of any friends. I gather she had led a very sheltered life."

"That is true, but I thought perhaps…. You do know some of her history, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. Georgiana did confide in me a little, but she is not someone who easily shares her worries. I know nothing that could be useful to you."

The colonel's mouth fell as he took in her words.

Elizabeth waited patiently for him to speak again. He suddenly stood up and gave Elizabeth a small bow. "I must take my leave of you, Miss Bennet. I have taken up too much of your time already."

"I am sorry we did not meet under more pleasant circumstances," said Elizabeth, also rising. "When you find Georgiana, I would be grateful if you would inform me. I shall be worrying about her until she is safely back with you."

"It will be my pleasure. And if you remember anything you think might be useful to us please let us know. We are currently residing at the house in Sloane Square."

Elizabeth was grateful that her aunt and uncle were not at home. She stayed where she was, sitting on the sofa wondering about Georgiana's disappearance.

She had spoken the truth when she said Georgiana had no friends. She had spoken warmly of the artist who had admired her work but it had been a fleeting acquaintance. She could not imagine Georgiana would descend on her without a prior invitation.

And then there was the man she had been in love with, but he could hardly be described as a friend and Mr. Darcy had banished him. Georgiana had mentioned how much she missed him, but she was certain there had been no contact between him … except … the letter Georgiana had received. She had never asked Georgiana who it had come from. Could it possibly be that it was from this man? No… Mr. Darcy had said the relationship was over.

Elizabeth felt very uneasy. Where was Georgiana and how could she support herself?

When Mrs. Gardiner returned, Elizabeth told her of the colonel's visit, but not the reason for it.

Mrs. Gardiner was dismayed she had missed him. "Is he staying in London long?" she asked as she unpacked a basket of items her sister had given her including a box of cotton threads.

"He did not say, Aunt, but he sent his kind regards to you both," said Elizabeth carefully.

"He is a nice young man, Lizzy," said Mrs. Gardiner, opening a small wooden box and holding up two shades of green threads. "Just the sort of man you should marry."

Elizabeth tried not to be exasperated. "Aunt! The colonel is a very kind man, but he has no wish to marry me nor I him."

Mrs. Gardiner gave a coy smile. "That's a pity. He is just the sort of man you should marry. Then you could stop thinking about work. Now what do you think of this pale green? Did you want this shade for your embroidery? My sister said she had this to spare when I told her you were short."

"That was kind of her. I must thank her." Elizabeth took the thread gratefully. It was just the shade she wanted. "How was she?"

"Very well indeed, Lizzy. She was disappointed that you did not accompany us…"

Elizabeth listened politely as Mrs. Gardiner spoke at some length about her sister and their new home, though afterwards Elizabeth had little memory of what her aunt said. She was too busy thinking about Georgiana Darcy. She only hoped she was not in any danger.

Mr. Darcy rubbed his tired eyes and tried to focus on the papers in front of him. He had hardly slept since Georgiana had disappeared. He had to find her.

"Have you found anything useful?" said a voice from the door. It was Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Not yet," said Darcy, looking carefully at a sheet of paper before tossing it aside. "I am trying to find Mrs. Younge's address. "

Colonel Fitzwilliam came forward. "Georgiana's old companion? I thought you wanted nothing to do with her."

Darcy looked despairingly at his cousin. "I don't, Fitzwilliam, but Georgiana has few friends and I cannot believe she has the resources to be alone. I am trying to think of who she might take refuge with."

"No… I cannot believe it. I never thought Georgiana had any great affection for her."

"Well, she trusted her enough to keep the secret of her relationship with that scoundrel Wickham," said Mr. Darcy pointedly.

The colonel nodded ruefully. "Can I help you examine those papers?"

Mr. Darcy handed him a small pile. "Where have you been?"

The colonel sat down and started to scan the first piece of paper. "I went to visit Miss Bennet."

Mr. Darcy looked up. The mention of Miss Bennet caused his heart to thump painfully. "And why would you do that?"

"Because I thought she might know something that could be of help." The colonel sounded nervous

"And did she?"

"No…" The colonel's colour heightened as he tried to defend his actions against his cousin's disapproval. "Miss Bennet is probably the closest thing Georgiana has to a friend."

Mr. Darcy tried to quell his rising anger. "You should not have gone there, Fitzwilliam. This is family business."

"Under normal circumstances, I would agree with you, but we will not be able to contain the news of her disappearance much longer. People will start to ask questions and can you really expect the servants not to talk or even our aunt?"

"The servants will not gossip, they know they face dismissal if they do."

"And our aunt?"

Darcy did not want to think of Lady Catherine. He blamed his aunt for the position they were in. If she had not been so intransigent about Elizabeth, Georgiana would never have disappeared from Rosings.

"Darcy, why did you not go and see Miss Bennet yourself?"

"Because I could not see she would have any information for us," said Darcy, frowning as he looked at an old letter from Mrs. Younge. "If she played a part, she would never say."

"Darcy, Miss Bennet is an honourable woman, I am sure of it."

"Fitzwilliam, you have always shown your admiration for Miss Bennet."

The colonel blushed. "She is an attractive woman and a good woman. But Darcy, do not be afraid. Miss Bennet means nothing to me."

"Why should I be afraid?" said Darcy, putting the letter to one side and gathering the others back into a neat pile.

"Because I believe you like her more than you care to admit," suggested the colonel.

"As usual you're talking nonsense. Miss Bennet has gone from our lives and I would prefer you did not mention her again."

Darcy was not accustomed to speaking to his cousin in such a sharp manner, but he had no wish to discuss his feelings about Miss Bennet with him. Even a small mention of her name hurt him.

"What are you going to do this evening?" asked the colonel.

"I have an address. Whether she still resides there I do not know, but I shall go."

"Let me come with you," said the colonel

"No… Fitzwilliam, this is something I should do alone."

Mr. Darcy could see his cousin was not happy, but he wanted no company. He had to go alone.

"Very well, but be careful, won't you?"

"Of course." Darcy left his cousin alone. He wanted to leave at once. Georgiana had been missing too many days already. He was very worried about her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Mr. Darcy caught a public coach across the River Thames to Lambeth, to the address he had found for Mrs. Younge. He chose not to take his own carriage because he did not want to draw attention to himself. He had even borrowed a coat and hat from his butler. If he'd been surprised by the request he was too well versed in doing his master's bidding to ask any questions. Mr. Darcy looked disdainfully at a couple of raucous young men, who were shouting and making salacious remarks at a couple of shop girls who were shouting back. Darcy was shocked by their language and wondered for a moment whether to intervene, but he knew his voice would give him away and he shrunk into the corner and looked out across the gloomy city. London became far more menacing at night and it worried him greatly that Georgiana was out there somewhere.

He was angry that Lady Catherine had refused to have Miss Bennet back at Rosings, but he was far angrier with himself. If he had not been so lax with Georgiana she would not have had the opportunity to run away. Georgiana had argued with him before she left, accusing him of not standing up to Lady Catherine and then of deliberately forcing Elizabeth out.

"Your dislike of her was apparent to everyone," Georgiana had snapped at him.

But in that, his sister had been wrong, very wrong indeed. He did not dislike Miss Bennet at all. In truth, he had begun to like her very much indeed. She was unlike any woman of his acquaintance and he was fascinated by her. His cheeks still blanched at the marriage proposal he had made to her. He had offered her the chance to have a good position in society and the opportunity to live in the best house in the whole of Derbyshire and yet she had turned it down. With time to reflect he had realised that his proposal had not only been ungentlemanly it must have caused Miss Bennet a great deal of hurt. It was little wonder she had reacted with such scorn. The look in her eyes were burned into his memory and had caused many sleepless nights. He wished he could withdraw the words but it was done. Although the future of Pemberley was becoming daily more pressing, finding his sister was now more important.

Darcy got off the coach several streets earlier than his destination. He was not familiar with that part of London and he had to ask a young woman for exact directions. He dropped a coin in her hand when she pointed out the house which was down an unlit street. He could see there was a weak light from inside. He banged on the door with his cane. He heard movement from inside and the door was suddenly opened by a maid. He saw the familiar figure of Mrs. Younge standing just beyond her. The maid tried to shut the door, but Darcy was too quick for her and with his foot and a bit of pressure the maid stepped back allowing him to enter the house.

"Mrs. Younge…"

The woman was furious. She pulled her shawl protectively about her shoulders. "Mr. Darcy, I must ask you to leave at once."

"Not until we have had the chance to talk," he said coolly.

"I have nothing to say to you," she said bitterly. "I lost my job and with no reference I have been unable to find a similar position."

"You were well compensated," said Darcy unsympathetically, "and it was more than you deserved."

Mrs. Younge shrank angrily away from him. "Get out, before I call for help and get you thrown out."

Mr. Darcy reached in his waistcoat pocket and pulled out some notes and put them on the table.

Mrs. Younge stared at them and then quickly reached out and tucked them inside her dress before he could change his mind.

Darcy looked at her contemptuously. How could he and Fitzwilliam have misjudged her character so much? He had always thought her innocent in Georgiana's failed elopement, but seeing how quickly she snatched up the money he was no longer sure.

"What do you want?" asked Mrs. Younge, sounding a little more conciliatory.

"Did Georgiana have any friends that I was unaware of?"

"Of course not. We led a very quiet life in Ramsgate."

"Are you certain? I thought she might have met some local ladies."

"Mr. Darcy, she did not. There was a lady she met who admired her drawing, but she was not a friend and she only saw her on two occasions on the promenade. Apart from myself and the servants she spoke to no one."

"Apart from Wickham."

Mrs. Younge pursed her lips. "I have nothing else to tell you," she said defensively. "You should go."

Mr. Darcy was desperate to leave. The aroma of food being cooked in another room hung in the air. It was all he could do to stop himself wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Have you heard from Georgiana at all?"

"No… not since I left your employ. Why are you asking these questions?"

Mr. Darcy did not want to explain. He did not trust Mrs. Younge.

She continued to stare at him with her small dark eyes and then her lip curled into a smirk. "Run away has she? "

Darcy glared at her. "That is none of your business."

He turned to go.

"I don't know why you asked me. It's Wickham you should be asking…"

Darcy turned around, his heart thumping hard. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't think giving him that money would be enough. He kept in touch with her."

The woman was preposterous. "That is not possible?"

Mrs. Younge laughed. "Yes it is, Mr. Darcy. You never could see what was going on under your nose."

Mr. Darcy didn't think he'd ever felt so angry. "Where is Wickham now…?"

"I have no idea. He did say something about getting married…"

Mr. Darcy pulled out a chair from the table and sat down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Younge looked as if she was going to call her maid.

"You will tell me everything you know, because if you don't I shall call a constable and have you charged with fraud."

"You can't do that. I have done nothing wrong."

"Oh yes, you did. You encouraged Wickham to see Georgiana when she was only fifteen. Now shall I summon a constable?"

Mrs. Younge crumbled, and pulling out a chair, sat down opposite him, her eyes fearful.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything."

Half an hour passed before Darcy left Mrs. Younge's home. His nostrils were full of the stench of her house and he tried to breath in some fresh air, but the smog and damp was not much better. What Mrs. Younge had to tell him made him furious, but he realised just how little he had known about his sister. This was his fault. He could see how his neglect had caused this unhappy situation. He only hoped it was not too late to prevent a disaster. Mrs. Younge had given him an address for Wickham though she admitted she didn't know if he was still there as she hadn't seen him for several weeks.

He caught another coach and travelled back across the river to Whitechapel. He was shocked by the decay and noise and feeling of violence in the air. He had paid what he thought was a satisfactory amount of money to Wickham to keep him away from Georgiana which should have allowed him to live in relative comfort for a while. He must have spent it all to be living in such a place.

Once again, he was forced to ask for directions, but after going down several wrong streets and almost getting tangled up on a street brawl when he knocked into a couple of men who were fighting, he found the place and knocked on the door with his cane. There was no light coming from any of the windows. He banged again. Nothing. "George Wickham," he shouted.

A head suddenly appeared from an upstairs window of the adjoining house.

"You looking for someone, sir?" asked a woman with her hair in tight rags.

"George Wickham, ma'am."

"Gone," said the woman, "and without paying his rent."

Darcy's heart sank. He was too late. How typical of Wickham to leave owing money. It was typical of him wherever he went. "Do you know where he is now?"

"No, sir… he left in a hurry."

"Is there anyone else who might know him around here?"

"No… we keep ourselves to ourselves."

Darcy was in despair.

"Sorry I can't help," said the woman, starting to close the shutters.

Darcy called out to her.

"Was Wickham here alone?"

"Mostly. Though he did have a young woman here recently…"

Darcy's grew cold. "What did she look like?"

"I never saw her properly." She suddenly turned and shouted at some unseen person in the room.

"Ma. Gentlemen here is asking about Wickham. Did you speak to the girl who was here a few days ago?"

Darcy never heard the reply, but waited patiently until the woman turned to him once again.

"She says she had brown hair and called herself Gloria or something,"

"And did the girl leave with him?"

"Don't know, sir, sorry. He just took off. None of us knew a thing until Mr. Kempton came to collect the rent and found he'd scarpered."

Darcy tipped his hat to the woman. It was clear the woman could give him no more useful information.

His heart ran cold. Was the woman Georgiana? If it was, he had no doubt Wickham would have whipped her off to Gretna Green by now and married her and Georgiana would be lost to him forever.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"What would you like to do, Lizzy?" asked Mrs. Gardiner, as they sat eating a leisurely breakfast with Mr. Gardiner, who was busy reading the newspaper. "It is such a beautiful day, it is a pity not to make the best of it."

Elizabeth didn't immediately answer. She was looking at the letter in her hand which had just been delivered. She was shocked at what she was reading.

"Lizzy. Is something wrong?"

Elizabeth tore her eyes away. "I'm sorry… Did you say something?"

"It doesn't matter. You look as if you have had bad news. Is something wrong at Longbourn?"

"Not as far as I am aware. This letter is not from Jane…" Elizabeth stuttered. She didn't know what to say…

"So who is your letter from?" asked Mr. Gardiner looking concerned as he folded up his paper.

Elizabeth did not know what to say. There was nothing she could say. The letter was from Georgiana and it held shocking news. She had promised Colonel Fitzwilliam that she would not share their troubles and yet… this was something that needed to be dealt with immediately.

"Uncle, could I ask that I borrow your carriage this morning? I must call on Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Yes… if it is important… but Elizabeth, can you not tell us why?"

Elizabeth looked at the two anxious faces. "I would ask that you trust me. I cannot break a promise that I made and I must speak to the colonel immediately."

"If that is what you want, Lizzy."

"Thank you. And if you will excuse me, I must leave at once." Elizabeth was on her feet and out of the room before they could say anything else, taking her precious letter with her.

"Aunt Elizabeth," called a voice.

It was Ella standing near the top of the stairs. "Are you coming out with us later?"

"Not now, Ella. I am busy." Elizabeth hurried past her niece, ignoring the hurt expression on her face. She felt badly, but she had to get to Sloane Square as soon as possible.

She put on her coat and bonnet and when she arrived downstairs her uncle was in the hall. "The carriage is ready for you, Elizabeth. I wish you would let me come with you."

Elizabeth patted her uncle's arm. "I thank you for your concern, but I must deal with this alone. I do not know when I will be back. Will you need your carriage?"

"I have told John to wait for you," said Mr. Gardiner as he saw her down the front steps. "I am not in need of it this morning."

Elizabeth dropped a kiss on her uncle's cheek and then quickly got into the carriage. He was still standing there as the carriage moved away. She sat back and took the letter out of her purse. For a moment she wondered if she had been imagining it, but no. The words were all too clear.

 _Dear Elizabeth_

 _By the time you receive this letter you may have heard that I have run away from Rosings. Be assured that I am quite safe. I have returned to the one place where I have ever felt truly happy. I am in Ramsgate._

 _I have found a room to live in. It is not very nice, but it serves my needs. I do not know how long I will be able to stay as I have little money. I am ashamed to ask you if you could see your way to send a little, I would owe you a debt of gratitude. I am hoping that I may do some drawings and sell them so I can pay my way, but until then it is not easy._

Elizabeth was shocked that Georgiana was so enterprising. She could only imagine Mr. Darcy's horror when he found out how his sister was living.

 _I have one other bit of news. I have seen him, Elizabeth. My dearest George. Oh, how my heart ran cold when I met him. He has asked me to give him another chance and I am tempted even though I did not come here for him._

 _Please do not tell Fitzwilliam where I am. I'm sure he will be very angry and he will not understand. Your dear friend Georgiana."_

Elizabeth folded the letter and placed it back in her purse. There was no time to waste. She must speak to Colonel Fitzwilliam at once.

Elizabeth could not help feeling a little intimidated as she knocked on the door of the Darcy's London home. She had no idea what kind of reception she would receive.

"Is Colonel Fitzwilliam at home?" she asked as the butler opened the door. "Could you tell him Miss Bennet is here, it is a matter of some urgency."

The butler stood back, inviting her into the hallway. "The colonel is out, ma'am," he explained, "but if you could wait hear a moment, I will…"

The sentence was never completed because at that moment, Mr. Darcy came walking out of a room.

He seemed as startled to see her as she was him. "Miss Bennet? What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth found it difficult to speak. Mr. Darcy did not look his normal self. His dark hair was uncombed and looked as if he had been running his hands through it. His shirt was slightly undone and he looked as if he had been sleeping in his clothes.

"I have had a letter from your sister," she said.

Mr. Darcy's eyes widened in shock. "A letter?"

"Yes, this morning. I came at once. Colonel Fitzwilliam asked me to report if I heard anything…" Nerves were making her talk too quickly. Perhaps she should have just sent a note. "Perhaps I should not have called. I would not wish to intrude."

"You're not, Miss Bennet. Please come this way…"

He held open the door and she stepped inside. Papers were everywhere and he moved some off a chair so she could sit down. Elizabeth ignored the gesture. She preferred to stay standing so he could not so easily intimidate her.

"Where is this letter?" asked Darcy, closing the door. "I must see it at once."

Elizabeth had it in the purse hanging off her arm, but she made no attempt to retrieve it. "Mr. Darcy, Georgiana asked me not to show it to you, or tell you where she is. "

"And yet, you are here?"

"I came… I came because I thought you should know the content of the letter, but I am sorry that I am betraying your sister's trust."

Mr. Darcy raked his hands impatiently through his hair. "Georgiana must understand the trouble she has caused. She is naïve if she believes the people who care about her will not talk to each other."

"But it will hurt her and I wish I could save her from that," said Elizabeth quietly.

"Miss Bennet, I would implore you not to play games with me. Answer me this one thing—is Georgiana safe?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth slowly. "For the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"The man, the one you sent away—George Wickham. He is with her asking for a second chance."

Elizabeth saw the colour drain from Mr. Darcy's face.

He turned his back on her, and she could see he was shaking

"So she was in contact with them," he said

"It appears so…"

"And yet you did not tell me?"

Elizabeth said nothing and Mr. Darcy swung around so quickly she stepped back in shock. "Why did you not tell me, Miss Bennet?"

She found it difficult to keep her temper. "Mr. Darcy, I did not know. I knew your sister had feelings for him, but she told me from the beginning that you insisted she should not discuss him."

"But you knew Georgiana still had feelings for him?"

"Yes, sir, but so did you."

Mr. Darcy looked as if he was going to continue the argument, but changed his mind. "There is nothing more I can say on this matter," he said. "I must find Georgiana." He opened the door and called for his butler who came at once.

"What is it, sir?"

"Order my carriage. I must leave for Kent immediately."

"Yes, sir…"

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and she could see the lines of strain around his eyes. "Miss Bennet, despite any antipathy you may feel towards me, I am grateful for your assistance in this matter. May I now see the letter?"

Elizabeth took it out of her purse and handed it to him. Darcy quickly read it, his face growing darker once again.

"The one place she has been happy," he muttered.

"Yes, she found some solace in painting while she was there."

"But I told her to stop. She has her pianoforte, her embroidery… they are enough."

Elizabeth shook her head in despair. He seemed to understand so little. "The drawing is important to her, sir. I believe a famous artist has told her that she has a skill that should be developed."

"Well, she had no right," snapped Mr. Darcy, as he started to gather up some papers. "Another person who would interfere in matters that do not concern them."

Elizabeth did not know what to say. Mr. Darcy seemed determined to see the worst in everyone who was involved with Georgiana. She feared for his sister, if he continued to be so angry.

"You should go, Miss Bennet. I must leave for Kent."

"Let me go with you," said Elizabeth impulsively. "I know it is an unusual request, but please… let me accompany you to Ramsgate."

Mr. Darcy stopped what he was doing. "Why would you want to do that, Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed under his scrutiny. "Because in the short time I have known Georgiana, I have grown close to her. She can be infuriating, but she is as dear to me as one of my sisters. I would not like to see her come to any harm. I may be able to help… talk to her… make her understand..."

"I am her brother and guardian and she should follow my direction. I will be impressing on her how much trouble she has caused," said Mr. Darcy coldly.

"And do you think that will help her understand your point of view, sir?" asked Elizabeth.

Darcy shook his head and suddenly looked defeated. "I should perhaps proceed with caution when dealing with Georgiana. As you know I do not have a good understanding of the mind of a woman."

Elizabeth eyes suddenly filled with tears, but she was determined not to let them fall. The horror of his proposal was still at the forefront of her mind even though she had tried very hard to forget it.

"I would like to help, if you would allow me to," she said quietly.

Mr. Darcy gave a little bow. "Miss Bennet, I would be honoured for you to accompany me to Ramsgate."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

With the decision made things quickly fell into place. Elizabeth wrote a note to the Gardiners and she sent it back with her uncle's carriage driver. She was unable to give the Gardiners many details, but she simply said she was travelling to Kent with Mr. Darcy on a family matter. She knew although they would have questions, they would not be unduly worried.

Darcy disappeared to change and when he returned he looked a great deal better than when she had arrived.

"I hope once again that your uncle and aunt will understand and forgive this unorthodox behaviour," said Mr. Darcy as they made their way out to the carriage.

"Sir, they admire and trust you," Elizabeth assured him. "They will be surprised, perhaps even a little concerned, but they will know I am safe."

Minutes later they were settled comfortably and the carriage was pulling away from Sloane Square. Elizabeth was worried about Georgiana, but she couldn't help feeling rather excited at the unexpected adventure. She had rarely been to the coast and she looked forward to seeing it.

Mr. Darcy did not seem to be inclined to talk at first so she entertained herself looking out of the carriage window, as they moved through the well-to-do streets of the city, through to some poorer areas, until they moved into the rural areas outside of London.

It was only when they made a stop to rest the horses that Mr. Darcy spoke to her.

"Miss Bennet, I owe you an apology," he suddenly said, as they rested in an inn.

Elizabeth was surprised. "Did you once not tell me that you never apologised."

Mr. Darcy looked uncomfortable although he did not look away. "I can see I shall forever be reminded of the unfortunate things I have said. It was an arrogant remark and one I should never have made."

"There are many things that I should not have said," Elizabeth told him. "Too often my tongue runs away with me."

"You have a quickness of thought and openness which I admire," said Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth could hardly take in what he was saying. Mr. Darcy admired her? It was the first time he had paid her a genuine compliment. It was most gratifying. "Thank you, but for what did you want to apologise?"

"It was kind of you to come with Georgiana's letter and I am sorry that my temper was so short. My only excuse is that I am worried about her. Running away is so out of character and I cannot account for why she would take such an action."

Elizabeth spoke carefully. "I think she is confused and having to hide her true feelings led her to fleeing to somewhere she felt safe."

Mr. Darcy seemed to ponder on what she said. "I cannot understand why she would even entertain the idea of a relationship with Wickham against my wishes. He is only after her money."

Elizabeth could see at the mere mention of Wickham's name Mr. Darcy's expression grew darker and a vein jumped nervously in his cheek. "Are you certain it is only the money he is interested in?"

"Yes, I am certain."

They finished their meal in silence and Elizabeth almost wished she hadn't mentioned it. She could not help wondering if he was wrong.

As they continued their journey Mr. Darcy told her a little more about Wickham. "We spent our youth together and my father was very proud of him and thought of him as a son. I am thankful that Wickham's true nature was hidden from my father while he was alive. Once my father died and he was freed of all constraint, he led a dissolute life. He was offered a living on the Pemberley estate, but he did not want it and I was grateful that he accepted money in lieu."

Elizabeth listened, fascinated that he was sharing his private business with her. The strain was clear in his voice, which was racked with tension and pain. "And was that the last you saw of Mr. Wickham?"

"Unfortunately not," said Mr. Darcy grimly. "I was unaware that he had formed an attachment to Georgiana. If I had been I would have stopped it at once. Her fortune is considerable. When he left Pemberley he managed to keep in contact with her and soon followed her to Ramsgate where she was living and Georgiana's attachment was so strong to him that she agreed to an elopement."

His voice had dropped and for a moment Elizabeth wondered if he was going to finish what he was saying. He appeared to be lost in his own thoughts and she stared out of the carriage window as the horses picked up speed on the open roads.

Mr. Darcy had composed himself and suddenly started talking again. "I went unexpectedly to visit Georgiana and was lucky enough to arrive a day before the proposed elopement. Georgiana confessed the whole plan to me."

"And what did you do?"

"I did what any brother would have done faced with such circumstances. I gave him money on the condition that he never came near Georgiana again. Georgiana was furious when she found out what I had done and for many months there was little conversation between us. I told her that we would never mention his name again."

Elizabeth could not help thinking that he had made a mistake. Georgiana had fallen in love and those feelings would not so easily be dismissed. "But did you not think she might have wanted to talk to you about it?"

Mr. Darcy looked puzzled at her question. "I am her brother, but I am also her guardian. She knows that I am older, with more experience of life. I had dealt with the problem and saved her from a scandal. There was nothing to be gained from talking about it further. Georgiana understood that I am sure."

Elizabeth had never expected to feel sorry for Mr. Darcy, but the more the sorry tale unfolded she began to view him differently. It could not have been easy for him, becoming a guardian to his sister at such a young age.

"But it seems Georgiana did not forget him."

"I have been naïve. I knew Wickham's main aim was to have access to her fortune. I thought paying him off would be sufficient. I can see my mistake, Miss Bennet. I was derelict in my duty to care for her that I did not consider Georgiana's feelings in this matter."

This was not the Mr. Darcy she knew, humble and more thoughtful. "I believe you are too hard on yourself, sir. Georgiana has described you as the best brother in the world."

Elizabeth saw that he was embarrassed by her words, but it was true.

"Georgiana is equally complimentary about you, Miss Bennet. She told me you are the wisest person she knows."

Elizabeth blushed. "Georgiana flatters me and I do not deserve it."

"Perhaps Georgiana is a better judge of both of us than we are of ourselves," said Mr. Darcy with a slight smile.

Embarrassed, they both fell silent and turned their attention to the changing countryside as they continued on their journey to Ramsgate. Every now and then she surreptitiously glanced at Mr. Darcy who sat upright staring out of the window. She could not help thinking that even in his anguish he was a handsome man. It was difficult to think of him as the same man who had offered her his hand in marriage.

Elizabeth was relieved when they arrived in Ramsgate. Her body ached from being bumped on some of the rough roads towards the coast and she had a slight headache. As she stepped out of the carriage she took in a deep breath of fresh air, immediate conscious of the smell of the sea. It was so very different from the smog of London. Mr. Darcy found them rooms in a new hotel on the seafront.

"You should rest and have a meal," said Mr. Darcy. "I must find where Georgiana is staying. If there really is a marriage tomorrow we have not a moment to lose."

"Then let me help you search. We can dine later."

Mr. Darcy was not entirely comfortable with the scheme but Elizabeth insisted she was in no need of rest and she should go with him and he eventually agreed. They asked the hotel owner where they could find Bruton Street where Georgiana was staying and found it was only about ten minutes away.

The house was in a less affluent area than the more well developed seafront, the cobbled street was dark and narrow with overhanging houses. Rubbish was everywhere and the smell was overwhelming unpleasant. Elizabeth was tempted to hold a handkerchief to her nose, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She took the arm that Mr. Darcy offered her and they walked along as if they should have been there and nothing was amiss.

"This is it," said Mr. Darcy, stopping outside a small house with a battered wooden door. He knocked, but there was no response. Elizabeth stood back and looked towards the upper windows. She wondered whether Georgiana was inside and was trying to hide herself. Mr. Darcy knocked three more times, but nothing. "I will return this evening," he said.

As they started to walk down the street, they turned as someone called after them.

"Oi. Can't you let a man sleep. Get away from here." The man had a deep voice that had a rasp to it. His face and arms were smeared with dirt and his grey shirt and trousers covered in dark patches. Elizabeth wondered if he was a miner.

Mr. Darcy walked back towards the man. "I was looking for someone. A young woman named Miss Darcy."

The man looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want with her?"

Mr. Darcy glared at the man. "I'm her brother and I came to visit her."

The man didn't look as if he quite believed him. Elizabeth could smell the drink on him. "She's not here. She left yesterday. Said she wouldn't be back."

"Do you know where she's gone?" asked Elizabeth as he saw the colour drain from Mr. Darcy's face.

"Didn't say. She paid my wife what she owed and was gone."

"And you have no idea where she went?"

"I just said I didn't," said the man crossly. "Now go away. I'm on nights—need my sleep." He slammed the door on them.

Darcy lifted his hand to knock on the door and then dropped it again. "There's nothing more we can do here. We must continue our search elsewhere."

They traced their steps back to the hotel. It was as if a deep gloom had settled onto Mr. Darcy.

"Where shall we look next?"

Mr. Darcy shook his head. "I am uncertain. I will make some enquiries in as many of the taverns or inns as I can. Someone might have seen her."

"You cannot do this alone," said Elizabeth. "Let me come with you."

"No, I must have some food and then I will go out and I will not stop even after it grows dark. I cannot let you accompany me. There are many dangers at night in a place like this and I cannot expose you to it. If I don't find Georgiana I shall make enquiries about Wickham."

Elizabeth wanted to argue with him, but she could see he was feeling the strain of his lost sister. She did not want to cause him more pain than he was already suffering.

"Very well."

In truth Elizabeth was not sorry to have a rest. The hours spent in the carriage and then the walk up the cobbled streets to the address Georgiana had given them had left her feeling weary. It was also some hours since they had eaten and she was beginning to feel very hungry.

She spent an hour in her room sitting in a comfortable chair with her eyes closed and giving herself up to sleep. When she awoke, she was conscious of feeling dirty from the journey and she washed her face with soap in the bowl provided. By the time she had tidied her hair, taking out some pins and putting them back, she felt more refreshed and joined Mr. Darcy in the extra room he had hired for them. The food was already set out on a table and Elizabeth was grateful for the delicious smells that hit her nose as a servant pulled out a chair for her.

"This is most welcome," she said as she was served a plate of fish with mint. "The taste of the sea. Was it caught today?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the servant.

Mr. Darcy seemed preoccupied and said nothing until they had been served with some vegetables in a rich buttery sauce, before they were left alone.

"Miss Bennet. I want you to know just how grateful I am that you came today. It shows such a generosity of spirit, particularly after the way I treated you the last time that we met."

Elizabeth put down her fork. She did not want him to see how badly she was shaking.

"I am not good with words. I wasn't then and I regret I may not be now, but I do want you to understand that my intention was not to hurt you."

"But you did," said Elizabeth quietly.

"I can offer you no excuse, and to try and explain would, I'm sure, make matters worse."

"It certainly would not help." Elizabeth wanted to tell him that it didn't matter, but it did. His thoughtless proposal had hurt her badly. "It was an honour that you had even considered me, but to have it present as some business arrangement is not something many women would want."

"Would you rather I had lied to you?"

"No…. No…" If he had lied, it would have made it much worse. "Sir, I would rather we did not talk about this again."

"I have no wish to make you uncomfortable, Miss Bennet, but let me add this final thought. I have always prided myself in knowing how to behave and yet I can see that I have allowed my pride to be blind to the deficiencies that I have."

Elizabeth could not help smiling. Mr. Darcy sounded so formal and stiff. She had been hurt and part of her wanted to carry on being angry with him but she could not. His anguish over Georgiana touched her heart and during the course of the day hearing him voice his concern for his sister had made her realise just how much he loved her. The proud, arrogant Mr. Darcy was still much in evidence, but there was also a much gentler, kinder man beginning to emerge.

"Mr. Darcy, I think it is time that we put that unfortunate episode in the past where it belongs. We have to find Georgiana," she said.

Mr. Darcy's dark eyes looked at her intently and for some reason Elizabeth felt her heart flutter. "Miss Bennet, I am luck you are so forgiving and I thank you greatly."

Elizabeth continued to eat. She wondered whether to tell him that she had never said she forgave him, but decided against it. The anger she had once felt was dissipating and nothing was to be gained by continuing to talk about it. It was a moment in time that had gone and now needed to be consigned to the past.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Elizabeth did not find it easy to sleep despite being very tired when she retired. Mr. Darcy had kindly arranged for the hotel owner to provide her with a white cotton gown to sleep in, and she was relieved that she did not have to sleep in her dress, and the bed was comfortable, but still the unfamiliar sounds of the sea and the birds kept her awake. She spent some time sitting at her window looking out across the promenade and down the beach to the water which at night time was an inky blue apart from where a nearly full moon sent shiny white patterns across it.

She was deeply concerned for Georgiana, hoping that wherever she was she was safe. She wondered why she had left the room at the house in Bruton Street. It hadn't been very pleasant, but Georgiana had said in her letter that she did not have very much money. Perhaps she was somewhere with Wickham. She could only hope that she was safe.

When it was first light, Elizabeth washed and dressed and decided to go for a walk alone along the promenade. She knew that Mr. Darcy would not look favourably on such a behaviour, but she hoped he would understand. She needed some fresh air, and she wanted to look at the sea. For a moment she wished her father was still alive. She knew he had spent some of his childhood near the sea on the east coast and he had spoken about it with great fondness.

Despite the earliness of the hour, there were still quite a lot of people around, though no one took any notice of her. Some fishermen were getting ready to sail out to sea and were battling with nets and calling to each other about the weather. It was going to be another fine day.

Elizabeth stopped for a moment and sat down on a seat. She could understand why Georgiana had been so happy here and wanted to capture it down on paper….

A thought struck her. Of course. How could she have been so foolish. She quickly stood up and walked back to the hotel as fast as she could.

Mr. Darcy was coming down the stairs into the front hall.

"Miss Bennet… I have been looking for you."

"I have been out," she said very quickly. "Mr. Darcy, did you hear any word of Georgiana last night?"

"Nothing." His tone sounded despairing. "In one of the taverns, I heard about a man. It might have been Wickham. There had been some fight over money. I stayed but he did not come in, but I will try and go back later."

"It may not matter. I have thought of something," said Elizabeth.

Mr. Darcy looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear their conversation, but there were no guests around and the servants were busy about their duties, cleaning at the start of the day. "What is it? Tell me at once."

"Georgiana told me about a woman she met here. She is an artist and she met her on the promenade. I had forgotten about her."

"Who is this woman?"

Elizabeth felt guilty that she had not paid greater attention. She could not remember all the details. "I can't remember other than Georgiana said she was famous. Her name is Mary something."

Darcy looked sceptical. "Are you sure that Georgiana said she was famous?"

Elizabeth tried not to resent his tone. "Yes, I am certain. Now let me think… Oh yes, she said something about her being one of the founders or a member of some type of academy…. Mary Marlborough, Mosel?

Mr. Darcy was startled. "Was it Mary Moser by any chance?"

"You have heard of her? Georgiana gave the impression you had no interest in art."

"Perhaps my sister does not know quite as much as she thinks about me," said Mr. Darcy. "Miss Bennet, I cannot claim to have extensive knowledge on this subject, but my mother was a keen artist and I have some miniatures she did. After she died my father would never allow them to be displayed. But that is not important right now. If Mary Moser is in Ramsgate, perhaps we can locate her."

For the first time since they had arrived in Ramsgate, some of the strain had disappeared from Mr. Darcy's face and Elizabeth felt a little guilty that she had not remembered to tell him before.

Mr. Darcy insisted they had some breakfast before they set off looking for Mary Moser. He asked the servants who waited on them if they had heard of the famous artist but they looked perplexed and all declared they had not heard of her. "You should try the promenade," suggested one. "Sometimes there are artists drawing. One of them may know your friend."

Mr. Darcy agreed they might, and as soon as they had finished breakfast, Elizabeth went to fetch her coat and bonnet and joined him in the hallway of the hotel.

"I hope we are not too late if they are to be married today," said Elizabeth carefully.

"We do not even know if they are still in the area. If Wickham knows I am in the area he will have taken her away. He would not want to make the same mistake twice and I shall never see her again."

"Yes, you will," said Elizabeth who was determined to be as cheerful as possible.

As they walked along the promenade there were several artists, and Mr. Darcy went over and inquired about Mary Moser. One knew her but didn't have any idea where she lived. It was only on the fourth person they saw that they received a favourable reply.

"Old Mary. Yes, she was here earlier in the week, but I have not seen her for several days," said a cheerful young man, who had an easel and a paint box and was exactly depicting the edge of the promenade with the steps leading down to the beach and the golden sand. "I'm not certain exactly where she lives, but it's somewhere along Crofton Walk, I think… just ask when you get there, someone will know her or her husband."

Mr. Darcy thanked the man, pressed a coin in his hand which the young man did not want to accept, and they were walking once more in the direction he had given.

"Would you prefer to pick up a coach?" Mr. Darcy asked of Elizabeth.

"Oh no, sir. I have always enjoyed walking."

It turned out that Elizabeth found herself walking a lot further than expected. Mary Moser's cottage was quite difficult to find. Twice they took a wrong turning in the unfamiliar streets, but at last a kindly stranger showed them a narrow break in a tall stone wall and assured them that the artist's cottage could be found through there down a narrow winding lane. It was rough, with lots of tiny stones, and Elizabeth found them digging uncomfortably into her boots. She wondered why anyone would want to live in such a place. They followed the lane down and down until suddenly they reached a grey stone cottage set in a wild overgrown garden. As they went up the path, Elizabeth stopped to examine an unusual bell-like flower in the palest of yellows that she had never seen before. She would have liked to ask Mr. Darcy if he knew what it was, but he was already knocking on the front door with his cane.

Elizabeth was relieved when they heard voices and a door opened. She left the flowers and joined Mr. Darcy at his side. A maid with bright red hair stared at them both in a very unfriendly fashion and was about to speak when someone called from inside.

"Whoever it is, Peg, tell them to go away."

"Is this Mrs. Moser's house?" asked Mr. Darcy.

The maid looked over her shoulder and then nodded.

Mr. Darcy held out his card to the maid. "Please tell Mrs. Moser I am looking for word of my sister, Georgiana Darcy."

The maid took the card and shut the door. Moments later it opened again and an elderly lady was standing there. Elizabeth had no doubt they had found Mary Moser. The lady's white hair was pinned in a messy bun that was falling down, she wore an apron which was covered in paint, and had a brush in her hand. However, the most startling thing about her was the large purple bruise on the side of her face.

"So you are Georgiana's brother."

"I am indeed, madam. Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. This is Georgiana's friend, Miss Bennet."

The woman sighed. "You had better come in."

They walked into the small parlour. It was unlike any Elizabeth had seen. The room was not meant for comfort, there was paint and canvasses everywhere. Mary Moser pointed them to a couple of chairs, but they ignored them. Elizabeth was concerned she might get paint on her dress.

"You are Mary Moser, aren't you?" asked Darcy.

"Yes, I am. I suppose you want to know where Georgiana is?"

"Indeed I do."

Elizabeth could see that Mr. Darcy was struggling to remain calm.

Mary Moser put her paintbrush in a pail on the floor and then turned to them, her expression grim. "She is not here if that's what you're hoping. She has been here everyday painting, until Wickham turned up."

Mr. Darcy looked bleak. "You know him."

Mary Moser laughed harshly. "Oh yes, I know him. Who do you think gave me this?" she asked pointing at the bruise on her face.

"Wickham did that?"

"Doubt him, do you?" Mary Moser sounded angry. "He's always been a bad 'un. He's a distant cousin of mine, though his family and mine have had nothing to do with each other for years. His mother died giving birth to him and his father dumped him. His father went to prison and was killed in a fight there. I expect he got what he deserved."

"But what about Wickham?" asked Darcy.

"I don't know what happened to him. I heard he was living with a well-to-do family, but no one knew and no one cared. Trouble. He's like his father." Mary gentle touched her bruised cheek. Elizabeth felt sorry for her. It was very wrong of Wickham to have hit her.

"I meant, do you know where he is now?"

"No… He was turning his charm on Georgiana. They're getting married today. I tried to tell her he was no good, and that's why he took her away from here. He doesn't want to miss out on her fortune, I'm sure."

"Do you know what time the wedding is to take place?" asked Mr. Darcy in an agitated voice.

"No… I wasn't interested. I told him never to come back again."

Elizabeth was shocked. So they were too late.

"And you have no idea where they might wed?"

"St Michael's, perhaps. It's the nearest from here, but he's a wily character, he may have taken her away from here."

"Quickly. Tell me where is St Michael's?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"Go back up the lane. You will see the spire. Anyone will tell you where it is."

Mr. Darcy didn't even stay long enough to thank Mary Moser for the information, he was out of the house, through the garden and striding up the lane at a great rate. Elizabeth followed, staying only long enough to say, "Thank you. I hope we're not too late," before hurrying after him.

"Mr. Darcy," she called as she tried to catch him up.

Mr. Darcy stopped. "I am sorry, Miss Bennet. I am anxious to stop this wedding. I must get to Georgiana as quickly as possible. Would you like to return to the hotel and I can go on alone?"

"No, Mr. Darcy. Let us make haste." Elizabeth refused his arm and they set off again. She could not run, but she picked up her skirt and did her best to keep up with his long strides. She was soon running short of breath and a little line of sweat appeared on her forehead, but she was determined not to delay him and followed him in his wake. She was grateful for a moment's rest when Mr. Darcy stopped to ask for directions. It gave her time to catch her breath before they set off again and at last they saw the church. They rushed past someone tending the graves to the open door and Mr. Darcy bounded up the stairs two at a time and disappeared inside, leaving Elizabeth to follow.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's note:

Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to give feedback - the positive and the areas where people feel I should have shown greater historical accuracy. It is all very useful. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story. I know some of you have appreciated it being released quite quickly, but I can't promise it will also be the case. This book has been easy as it has already been published. Someone also asked me, if I would make it clearer when new parts had been published, but I am not sure how easy that is to do when you are all reading at your own pace. However, I am now posting the rest of the book. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

As Elizabeth entered the church, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the sudden gloom in contrast to the beautiful day outside. Mr. Darcy was already striding up the aisle, calling out to the reverend who was standing near the altar with four people facing him. Elizabeth could not immediately see who they were, but as she got closer, she suddenly saw Georgiana turn around, her face full of horror. A man who she presumed was George Wickham was standing beside Georgiana. He was wearing a red jacket with gold and white trousers, and although not as tall as Mr. Darcy, had the sort of stature that people stared at. He too turned and stared at Darcy. Elizabeth knew instantly that he had a deep hatred of his old childhood friend.

"This ceremony must be stopped at once," said Mr. Darcy, waving his cane in a most alarming manner.

The reverend, a plump man with a reddening face, looked most annoyed at being interrupted. "And you are, sir?"

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, of Pemberley, Derbyshire. This is my sister and this man is a fraud."

Georgiana looked mortified. "Fitzwilliam…. Please don't make a fuss. What are you doing here?"

The handsome man at Georgiana's side stepped forward, putting himself between Georgiana and Mr. Darcy. "There's nothing for you here. Why don't you just go away, Darcy?" Elizabeth saw the sneer on Wickham's face and shivered. Despite his handsome looks, there was something quite menacing about him. She thought about the bruise on Mary Moser's face. He was a man with a temper. She hoped that Mr. Darcy would not unduly antagonise him.

Mr. Darcy stood his ground. "I am going nowhere without my sister," he said firmly. "This wedding is not going to take place."

"And what objection do you have, sir?" asked the reverend.

Elizabeth too was curious to know what Mr. Darcy would say. The fact that Mr. Darcy didn't like Wickham was not enough to halt the ceremony.

"There is nothing," snapped Wickham. "He's just causing trouble. Let's get on with the service."

Elizabeth was worried for a moment that Mr. Darcy would strike the man he considered a scoundrel, but he did not.

"I cannot continue without investigating whether this gentleman's objection is valid, sir," said the reverend, ignoring Mr. Wickham's fury. "Proceed, sir.

The man and woman who were acting as witnesses stepped aside and started whispering urgently at each other.

"The ceremony cannot take place, sir," said Mr. Darcy, his eyes firmly fixed on Mr. Wickham not the reverend. "Mr. Wickham is already married."

Elizabeth was not sure whether it was Georgiana who gasped loudly or herself. She could see that Georgiana was starting to shake. She wanted to rush forward and comfort her, but something was going on that she did not understand and she waited patiently, standing in the second pew waiting for what would happen next.

"What nonsense is this?" asked Mr. Wickham. "I am not married."

Elizabeth did not believe him. There was something in the belligerent way in which he spoke that made her certain he was lying.

"Oh yes, you are," said Darcy coldly. "I have irrefutable evidence that you are married to a young woman called Gloria Newsome." He took a paper out of the inside of his jacket. "Shall I show this to the reverend?"

Georgiana started to sob. "He threatened Mary. He said I had to marry him."

Mr. Darcy seemed to grow even taller as he glared contemptuously at Mr. Wickham who was standing very still, one fist clenched. "If you do not leave here at once, I shall call a constable and have you arrested. You were about to commit a fraud with my sister by trying to marry her when you are already wed."

"That paper proves nothing," snarled Mr. Wickham, his face almost as red as the reverend's.

"And that is not the only thing I shall be talking to him about. Yesterday when searching for you, I found a number of people who you owe money to. I am sure they will be interested to talk to you once again."

The reverend looked shocked. "Is this true, sir?" he asked Wickham.

"No… these are just lies made up by a brother who does not want his sister to marry the man she loves."

Mr. Darcy ignored the remark. "And I am sure the constable will be interested to hear about your assault on Mrs. Moser. Only a coward like you, Wickham, would attack a woman, an elderly woman."

"You…." Mr. Wickham launched himself at Mr. Darcy, shouting obscenities and hitting at him.

Elizabeth winced as one blow hit Mr. Darcy's shoulder, but Mr. Wickham was not able to land any more as the male witness and the reverend moved forward to restrain him.

"Darcy, you will be sorry for this. I promise I will make you sorry. Do you think your sister's reputation will survive what I have to say….?"

Elizabeth heard no more as she led the weeping Georgiana out of the church.

Elizabeth found a seat outside the church and urged Georgiana to sit down. She was worried about Darcy's sister and held her hand while Georgiana continued to sob. Georgiana tried to speak, but no words came out and Elizabeth merely squeezed her hand and waited patiently until the tears lessened. "Do you think Fitzwilliam will ever forgive me?" she asked at last.

Elizabeth wanted to be careful that she did not speak on Mr. Darcy's behalf, but she was certain that he would be relieved that he had managed to keep Miss Darcy out of the clutches of Mr. Wickham. She couldn't imagine that he would still be angry with Georgiana.

"I am sure that Mr. Darcy will be glad to have you back at home where you belong," said Elizabeth quietly.

"But I do not belong. Oh Elizabeth, he will be angry with me, I know he will be and then he won't let me paint. Elizabeth, I need to paint."

Elizabeth was not sure that she entirely understood Georgiana's passion for her art and yet it was evident that she felt an urge to be creative that was uncommon. She was surprised that Georgiana was not more concerned with the fate of Mr. Wickham.

"Don't rush to judge," she said. "You may find that Mr. Darcy is ready to listen."

Elizabeth only hoped that she was right. She was wondering how long they would have to wait, when the man she'd seen as a witness in the church came out. He politely doffed his hat at them both. "If you please, ma'am, Mr. Darcy asks that you return to the hotel as he has business to conduct. He asked me to say he will join you later."

With the message delivered, the man bowed and left them alone.

"What do you think Fitzwilliam is doing?" asked Georgiana.

"I do not know." Elizabeth did not like it. The manner in which the two men had been looking at each other did not bode well.

Georgiana's tone was fearful. "I hope Fitzwilliam will not do anything foolish."

Elizabeth was hoping the same thing.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

It took them some time to get back to the hotel as Georgiana kept sobbing as they walked along. Several people stopped and offered them assistance, but Elizabeth was wary of accepting help from strangers, so she thanked them politely and they carried on alone. It was a relief when they finally arrived and Elizabeth guided Georgiana up to her room.

Georgiana sat on a window seat and broke into tears again. "I am sorry… I never meant to cause such trouble."

Elizabeth sat down beside her. "Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked, conscious that if she said the wrong thing Georgiana would clam up and say nothing.

Georgiana dabbed at her eyes with a sopping handkerchief. "I didn't want to marry him, you know, not without asking Fitzwilliam's permission and I did not think we would ever get that."

"And yet you were there in the church."

"When I said we would have to wait, Wickham grew angry. Mrs. Moser was there and she told him, he should not be in such a hurry. He hit her when she stood up to him and I was frightened for her. He dragged me away and I didn't know what to do. He said Fitzwilliam had been wrong to keep us apart and he still loved me."

Elizabeth could hear the pain in her voice. "And do you still love him?"

Georgiana's eyes filled with tears once more. "Part of me does. I have yearned for him night after night and to see him again… well, it hurt just here." She laid a hand across her heart. "Do you know that feeling?

"Not quite in that fashion," said Elizabeth carefully.

"But then I saw what he was like with Mrs. Moser and how he attacked her. That is not the man I knew."

"I'm sorry," said Elizabeth, who was uncertain what to say.

Georgiana tried to smile. "Don't be. This is not your fault."

"In part it is. I should never have left you alone at Rosings."

"I left because I wasn't happy. My aunt was being difficult, Anne was sad, and without you I knew Fitzwilliam was intent on sending me to stay with some other relatives. It is not what I wanted."

"But you put yourself in great danger." It was not her role to tell Georgiana how she should behave but Elizabeth did find her behaviour quite shocking. She could not imagine that she would have ever left the safety of Rosings in such circumstances, however difficult Lady Catherine was.

"You don't understand, do you?" said Georgiana suddenly.

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't mean to upset you. I only know a lot of people have been worried about you."

Georgiana made a snort of disgust. "My cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam perhaps, but not my brother."

"Yes, your brother," said Elizabeth quite sharply. "Georgiana, he loves you, so very much and he did everything to find you. And now he has save you from a bogus marriage. That is not the actions of a man who does not care for you."

The tears in Georgiana's eyes looked as if they were going to spill over once again. "I am a wicked person, aren't I… I know he loves me, really I do… but I wish he would listen…"

"I can listen now."

They both looked up startled at the sudden appearance of Mr. Darcy.

"Are you angry with me?" asked Georgiana.

"Yes. I am," said Mr. Darcy as he shut the door. "You have caused a great deal of trouble."

Elizabeth sighed. She was disappointed. She had hoped that Mr. Darcy would have realised that he was in part to blame for Georgiana keeping secrets.

"I am sorry, Fitzwilliam," said Georgiana in a small voice, looking down at the floor.

"But I am more angry with myself," said Mr. Darcy. "Georgiana, I realised how wrong I have been and I hope that you will forgive me."

Georgiana looked up in shock and Elizabeth pinched one hand wondering if she was dreaming.

Mr. Darcy kneeled down on one knee so he was on a level with his sister. "I promised our father before he died that I would always look after you, and in that I have sorely failed."

The tears were now seeping down Georgiana's cheeks and she made no attempt to brush them away. "You have never failed me…" she whispered.

"Indeed I have. If I had paid as much attention to you as I did to the estate or listened when you said you were unhappy, you would never have fallen under the influence of Wickham."

"But I loved him… so very deeply."

"And now?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"I am confused, but I would not be happy with a man who set out to deceive me as he has done."

Darcy pulled Georgiana into his arms as she started to sob and Elizabeth, who was almost in tears herself, slipped unnoticed from the room.

Mr. Darcy came to find her later. Elizabeth was sitting on a bench on the promenade just opposite the hotel enjoying the heat of the sun, and watching people going about their business. She wished she had Georgiana's artistic ability. It would have been nice to have the skill to capture the scene down on paper. She was so lost in thought she did not know Mr. Darcy was there until he spoke her name.

"Miss Bennet?"

"Mr. Darcy." She started to get up, but he sat down beside you. "I was looking for you."

"I'm sorry. I thought you would like to be alone."

"Miss Bennet, I owe you a great debt."

"What do you mean, Mr. Darcy?"

"If it had not been for you I would never have talked to Georgiana. I realise now how my actions in not acknowledging her feelings for Wickham caused her a great deal of pain. As her brother and guardian, I expected her simply to obey me and I can see that was not enough."

Elizabeth had never heard him sound so humble.

"And how is Georgiana?"

"She is distressed. It is clear she felt for him very deeply and that saddens me, because the man cared nothing for her."

"But how did you know he was married?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

A slight smile crossed Mr. Darcy's lips. "When I was searching for Georgiana I found out where Wickham was living and found there had been a woman there. I was worried that it was Georgiana but I discovered it was not. I made further enquiries with Colonel Fitzwilliam about Wickham and we heard rumours that he was married and were given a name Gloria Newsome. Colonel Fitzwilliam was trying to find irrefutable proof when you came to see me."

"But then…"

"No, I had no evidence in the church."

Elizabeth was shocked. "So you deceived him?"

"I had no choice. Wickham never demanded to look at the paper. He gave himself away and has since confirmed he is indeed married."

Elizabeth couldn't help laughing. "How angry he would be if he knew the truth."

"Indeed, he would."

"Have you told Georgiana?"

"Yes, I have. I don't want there to be any more secrets between us. Wickham has gone from our lives forever. I didn't have the paper, but he was trying to arrange an illegal wedding and I made clear to him the consequences of him trying to contact my sister again."

"I'm glad. I only saw him briefly. A handsome man, but a violent man. I'm glad he's gone. Georgiana will recover."

"She will. I think she will be glad to leave this place. The carriage is being prepared, and I have one visit to make and we will return to London this afternoon."

Elizabeth was rather sad at the thought. She was just getting used to the sounds and smells of the sea and she would have liked to stay longer.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

Mr. Darcy was anxious not to leave Georgiana alone for long, so they left the promenade and returned to the hotel where Georgiana, who had been resting, was looking a great deal better.

"Did you ask her?" she asked as they came into the room.

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy. She had no idea what Georgiana was talking about.

"Georgiana, you are so impatient," scolded Mr. Darcy lightly. "I have not had time."

"Elizabeth, will you be my companion again?" The words came tumbling out and Georgiana looked expectantly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked from one to the other.

"It is a great deal to ask, I understand that, but there is no one that I would trust more to take care of Georgiana."

Elizabeth found it difficult to talk. "It is an honour to be asked… but…"

"Say you will do it," interrupted Georgiana.

"I cannot," said Elizabeth. "I have already planned to go home and my mother will be expecting me. I cannot disappoint them again."

"But I need you," wailed Georgiana. "Fitzwilliam…"

Elizabeth could not tell if Mr. Darcy was pleased or upset by her refusal. "Georgiana, I think we have already asked too much of Miss Bennet and if she wants to return to her family then she should."

Georgiana opened her mouth to argue but Mr. Darcy quickly continued. "I have some business to conclude. I suggest you dine before we leave. I will be back shortly."

Mr. Darcy did not explain to them where he was going and Elizabeth did not dare ask, but she was curious what business he could conduct in a place he was largely unfamiliar with.

As soon as he had gone, Georgiana turned to Elizabeth.

"Do you really have to go home?"

"Yes I do," said Elizabeth. "My family has some worries and I have been selfish to leave them all to my sister.

"Is it because of Fitzwilliam?" asked Georgiana.

Elizabeth felt her heart flutter. "What do you mean?"

"I know he has not always been as pleasant to you as he might, but he does admire you."

"That's kind of him," said Elizabeth, almost choking over the words.

"And do you admire him?" asked Georgiana.

Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what to say. "I do not know him very well."

"But you could get to know him a little better if you were my companion again."

"No… I could not," said Elizabeth firmly. "Now let us go and eat." Elizabeth did not want to talk about Mr. Darcy, especially not to his sister. She had seen a very different side to him in the last two days and she found that rather unsettling. She knew that to be in close proximity to him daily would be uncomfortable. He had made it clear that as a Bennet she was inferior in every way to the Darcys and that was something she could not overcome.

They had dined and taken a last short walk along the promenade before Mr. Darcy returned to the hotel.

"Where have you been, Fitzwilliam?" asked Georgiana.

"I went to see Mary Moser," he explained. "We left so abruptly this morning, I went to apologise."

Elizabeth hid a smile. It seemed Mr. Darcy was getting quite a lot of practice in apologising.

"I'm sorry I did not get the chance to say goodbye," said Georgiana fretfully. "She was very kind to me."

"She is also very impressed with you, Georgiana. I spent some time with her and she showed me one of your paintings."

"I wish she hadn't," said Georgiana. "I am not very good."

"Mrs. Moser believes you have the talent to exhibit your work," said Darcy.

Georgiana tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "She flatters me. I am not good enough."

"Perhaps not yet, but she thinks you will be. She asked if you could spend the summer with her and then in the autumn attend classes with some well-known artists she is well acquainted with."

"And what did you say?" asked Georgiana.

Mr. Darcy did not reply and Georgiana's face fell.

"You said I couldn't didn't you. You said you didn't approve of my drawing and you want me to improve my playing on the pianoforte... you said…"

Elizabeth looked suspiciously at Mr. Darcy. There was something in his voice, a lightness that was unusual.

"I said that if you wanted to I would agree," said Mr. Darcy.

"You did? This is not in jest?"

"No, it's not," confirmed Mr. Darcy and Georgiana flung her arms around his neck and hugged him until he begged for mercy.

"When can I go?" she asked. "I don't have to return to London… oh please."

"I must escort Miss Bennet home and then we will make arrangements for you to move here for a few weeks."

Elizabeth interjected. "There is no need to escort me home, I can travel by stagecoach back to London."

"Indeed you will not," said Mr. Darcy. "It is not safe and I would never send you unaccompanied."

"Sir, I will have six companions. I will certainly feel safe. If I do that you can stay and settle Georgiana in her new home."

Mr. Darcy looked doubtful. "What will the Gardiners think? First I kidnap you and then I leave you to the care of some strangers on a public coach. I cannot sanction such a proposal."

Elizabeth looked desperately at Georgiana. She knew how much the younger woman wanted to stay and Elizabeth wanted Georgiana to continue her painting and drawing as soon as possible.

"Mr. Darcy, my father allowed us to travel by stagecoach down to London to visit my aunt and uncle. It is not the first time."

"But if anything was to happen to you…"

"Nothing will," said Elizabeth firmly.

"Very well," said Mr. Darcy. "As you are so intent on returning to the Gardiners you may travel alone. However, I will see you to the coach and if I find your travelling companions unsuitable you cannot go and we will all return to London together.

Elizabeth could only agree and Mr. Darcy left them while he made some arrangement.

"I owe you everything," said Georgiana. "Fitzwilliam would never have agreed I stay here if it was not for you."

"Oh yes he would, Georgiana, he only wants you to be happy."

"I know that now… but I wish… I wish you and Fitzwilliam…"

Elizabeth put a finger to her lips. "Say nothing. Promise me you will write."

"Every day," said Georgiana and Elizabeth went to find some paper so she could write down her address.

Mr. Darcy was accustomed to goodbyes when he left Pemberley, or the house in Sloane Square, or when he stayed with friends, but he had never found it more difficult to say goodbye to someone as he did Miss Bennet. His admiration for her in dealing with the situation that they found themselves in had grown hourly. Her only concern had been for his sister, despite how unconventional it was for her to have been travelling alone with him. Not once had she complained or worried about her reputation. And Georgiana loved her…

"I am going to miss you so very much," said Georgiana as they said their goodbyes.

"I will miss you too."

Mr. Darcy was envious as his sister, to his embarrassment, hugged Miss Bennet in public. Georgiana knew it was not appropriate, but she did not care. He could only bow and thank her once again.

"Do send my best wishes to the Gardiners. I will write to them tonight to explain. And perhaps we will meet some time at Netherfield."

"Perhaps," murmured Elizabeth vaguely as she was assisted onto the coach.

And Mr. Darcy and Georgiana stepped back as the other passengers took their seats and it was not long before the coach was going slowly down the street and Miss Bennet was once again disappearing from their lives.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

"Lizzy, oh Lizzy. It is so good to see you."

Jane Bennet came running out of the house to greet Elizabeth as she alighted from the carriage.

"Oh Jane, it is good to see you too," said Elizabeth, who was delighted to be home. "I have so much to tell you."

"And I you, Lizzy. It feels as if you have been away for months."

Elizabeth looked at her sister's tired face. "Oh Jane, I should never have left you with Mama. It was too much and it was selfish of me."

"But you are here now. And it is good to have you back."

They linked arms as they walked into the house and soon were surrounded by Lydia and Kitty.

"Lizzy! You are home. We have missed you so much," squealed Lydia. "We have so much to tell you."

"We do indeed," giggled Kitty. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows to Jane. She couldn't imagine what Lydia and Kitty had to tell her.

Mrs. Hill was there to take her coat. "It is good to see you, Miss Elizabeth."

"It is nice to be home," said Elizabeth. "How is Mama?"

"She has been missing you, though Miss Jane has been a great comfort to her. She is in her room waiting for you to arrive."

"You mean she's not downstairs."

"No. She has been suffering with her nerves," said Mrs. Hill "but I am sure they will be improved when she sees you."

Elizabeth gave a slight smile. She suspected they might too, though not before Mama had made her pay for deserting her.

They all made their way to Mama's room. Mrs. Bennet was lounging on a chaise with a shawl over her.

"Is that my Lizzy? You are back."

"I am indeed, Mama," said Elizabeth, kissing her on the cheek. "It is lovely to see you."

"It is lovely to see you too, Lizzy," said Mrs. Bennet in a weak voice.

"How are you?" asked Lizzy as they all took seats.

"Oh Lizzy, you have no idea how much I have suffered."

"Why, Mama?" asked Elizabeth innocently.

"Why?" snapped Mrs. Bennet. "How can you possibly ask such a question. None of you girls are married, we will soon be thrown out on the streets."

"Mama, you know that is not true. Mr. Collins has promised we can stay in this house."

"And for how long? He might change his mind after your disgrace."

"What do you mean?"

"Mama had a letter from Mr. Collins," said Jane quietly.

Elizabeth looked at Jane. Why hadn't her sister warned her?

"Mama, it was nothing…"

"Nothing? You upset someone as important as Lady Catherine and get sent home in disgrace."

"Mama, Mr. Collins does not know what he was talking about and I was not employed by Lady Catherine."

"So why are you here?" asked Mrs. Bennet crossly.

Elizabeth inwardly sighed. She was beginning to wonder herself.

"Well, I am very glad to see you, Lizzy," said Lydia. "The regiment are back in Meryton. There are some very handsome officers."

Kitty dissolved into giggles. "You must come to Aunt Phillips' house. She has invited the colonel of the regiment and some of his men her house for a party on Friday."

"Yes… Lizzy, perhaps you will find yourself a rich husband," said Lydia gaily.

"Lydia… I do not need one."

"Oh, shut your chatter. How it tires me," said Mrs. Bennet. "You must all go away."

Kitty and Lydia did not look too disappointed, but just as they were about to stand up Jane stopped them.

"Mama, I wanted to tell you something. Mr. Bingley has asked me to be his wife and I have accepted."

A stunned silence fell across the room a silence which was suddenly broken by Mrs. Bennet screaming. "Jane, are you serious… Mr. Bingley… Jane, tell me this is not a joke."

"It is not a joke, Mama. Mr. Bingley asked me to marry him last week, but I did not want to say anything until Elizabeth came home."

Mrs. Bennet threw off her shawl and swung her legs off the chaise longe. "Oh, my dear Jane, how clever you are," she said kissing her on both cheeks. "I knew… I just knew… he would marry you. What a gentlemen, how rich you will be…. Oh, where is Hill? I must get ready. I must visit your Aunt Phillips at once…

"Mama. Lizzy is home now…"

"Oh, what does she matter," said Mrs. Bennet dismissively. "Hill, Hill. Where are you?"

Elizabeth was relieved when Mrs. Bennet went to visit their aunt in Meryton and insisted on Lydia and Kitty accompanying her, as it meant that she had time to talk to Jane alone. They sat out in the garden.

"When did this happen?" asked Elizabeth of her sister "And why did you not tell me?"

Jane gave her sweet, sweet smile and Elizabeth was pleased to see her looking so happy.

"I wanted to tell you at once, Lizzy, but I wanted you hear, so I could explain. Mama has taken up so much of my time, it has not been easy for me to write."

"But what has happened? I thought Mr. Bingley was giving up Netherfield."

"Lizzy, I do not understand it all myself. Mr. Bingley has only shared with me the barest details. He has made some very bad investments and lost a great deal of money. He didn't think he could offer me any sort of future."

"Oh Jane, I am sorry," said Lizzy, squeezing her hand.

"It no longer matters. Mr. Darcy has helped him. He has lent him some money, paid for some legal advice, and has someone who can help him with his business."

Elizabeth was shocked. She knew Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were good friends, but she would not have guessed that he would help his friend to that extent. It was another side to Mr. Darcy she was seeing. He was so very different from the proud man she had first met.

Elizabeth hugged her sister. "I am so happy for you, Jane. Mr. Bingley is a good man and you will be very happy."

"I am, Lizzy, and it has been so difficult not to talk about it. There is only one thing that concerns me…"

"His sisters. I would not want to marry a man who has Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Hurst for sisters."

"Lizzy!" Jane tried not to giggle. "They are very kind and they are pleased about the engagement."

Elizabeth thought it was unlikely, but she didn't want to say so. She was so glad to see Jane look so radiant. She certainly did not want to spoil it. "I'm so happy that you are happy. It is the best news I have heard in a long time."

"But Lizzy, what I meant to say was I wish that you would meet a man who you liked enough to marry."

"Jane, you know that is not what I want. But I will tell you that I have in fact had an offer of marriage."

Jane was shocked. "From whom…"

"Mr. Darcy," said Elizabeth.

Jane paled. "Mr. Darcy, but he always seems so severe, so angry."

"Yes, he does, but under all his pride and arrogance, he is a good man."

"So you accepted?" said Jane excitedly. "Oh Lizzy, how wonderful."

"Jane, stop. I did not accept."

"But why not, Lizzy? Look how he has helped Bingley. You say he is a good man, is that not enough?"

"No, Jane, it is not. He proposed only as a business arrangement. Mr. Darcy does not love me."

"Would you mind telling me all about it?" asked Jane.

"No," said Lizzy, "but let's walk and the only things that can hear us will be the birds and the trees."

Elizabeth caught her sister's hand and pulled her to her feet and soon they were walking around the quiet lanes of Longbourn.

By the time Lizzy came to retire that night, she was feeling very tired and was grateful to be in her room alone. She sat at the mirror, unpinned her hair and loosened it and let it cascade about her shoulders. Very leisurely she combed it, stroke by stroke, thinking about Jane and Mr. Bingley's engagement. Mr. Bingley had ridden over from Netherfield to speak to Mrs. Bennet. Her mother had excelled herself in making embarrassing remarks about how happy she was that her first-born daughter had snared herself a rich husband, but Mr. Bingley was so very good natured that he didn't seem to mind and retorted with such glowing comments about Jane that Mrs. Bennet declared him to be the best future son-in-law that any woman could want.

Before they had parted for the night Jane had anxiously asked if she was envious.

"Jane, it would horrid of me if I was, but I am so very pleased for you, you know that," she told her.

Jane had still looked trouble. "But Lizzy, I would wish you to be as happy as I am."

"And I will be," Elizabeth said. "Now go…" And Jane had retired to her own chamber. And Lizzy could not help thinking about Mr. Darcy. She suspected she would never meet another man like Mr. Darcy and the time for her to be married had passed.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Mr. Darcy received an express from Charles Bingley to tell him of his engagement to Miss Bennet. He was delighted for his old friend. He thought Miss Bennet rather quiet with little to say, but from the moment Bingley had met her, he had been entranced by her, and Darcy had realised very quickly they had an agreement between them. But then Bingley had been foolish and made unwise investments, putting his fortune in jeopardy. His friend had always been too nice and had been easy prey when he had fallen in with some unscrupulous investors. When Bingley had first appealed for his help and Darcy had learned just how deeply in debt he was, he had been loath to help his friend. He did not understand how he had got himself in such a mess that he threatened his home and his future happiness. But he had found it difficult to see his friend so unhappy.

"I will make you a loan," he'd promised and although Bingley had not wanted to take it, he had insisted. He had also found him some people that could help Bingley get out of the mess he was in. In comparison to the troubles Georgiana had got herself into, helping Bingley had been easy. He was relieved he was marrying someone as sensible as Miss Bennet. So his friend's future was settled, as was his sister's. Now he had to think about himself. The time when he would lose Pemberley if he did not find himself a wife was coming upon him far faster than he would like.

Both Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam had advised him to take any wife and Bingley had even suggested his sister Caroline, but he could not do it. Miss Bennet was the only person he had ever considered to be suitable as his wife and she had turned him down. Perhaps with Georgiana in London he could come to a legal agreement with his uncle to oversee Pemberley even if he no longer owned it. Even the thought of it hurt him greatly. There had to be another solution.

The atmosphere at Longbourn changed for the better after Jane's engagement to Mr. Bingley, though Elizabeth did not see Jane quite as much as she would have liked as Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst seemed to want her at Netherfield a great deal. Elizabeth spent a great deal of time with her mother and tried not to be irritated by the incessant talk about weddings and rich husbands. Whenever she could, Elizabeth took the opportunity to escape the house and go for a walk or visit old friends. Lady Lucas was delighted when Elizabeth called and brought her news of Charlotte, describing in detail Charlotte's new life, her comfortable home, and the kind patronage of Lady Catherine.

"You will be next, Elizabeth," said Lady Lucas as she left.

Elizabeth had merely smiled but as she'd walked away, she wondered how she was going to endure the constant reminders of her need to find a husband. She did not want a husband, but she did need to think about finding herself a new position. If she was to be a companion again, it would be for someone of mature years who liked to stay quietly at home, pursuing their embroidery and reading books and had no unfortunate relatives like Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

"Lizzie, how do you think I look."

Elizabeth made her sister twirl around several times, and pretended to examine her closely.

"Lizzy, is something wrong?" asked Jane. "Do I have a smudge on my nose, is my hair coming down? Pray tell me so at once. I would not wish to embarrass Mr. Bingley."

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh Jane. You look beautiful as always. Do not worry. I was teasing you and your dress suits you very well. Naturally I cannot hope to compete," she said, smoothing down her own dress.

"Nonsense, Lizzy. You are very attractive. Mr. Darcy must have thought so or he would not have proposed to you."

"I don't want to think of him, Jane." Elizabeth was finding him very difficult to banish from her mind.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me."

"Jane, you didn't hurt me," said Elizabeth swiftly. "Anyway, tonight we are going to enjoy ourselves. Did you say Mr. Bingley has invited a special guest?"

"So he told me," said Jane, as she tucked in a tendril of hair that was falling loose, "but he refuses to say who it is. He asked we arrived early so we have an opportunity to meet him."

"How very curious." Lizzy picked up her shawl. "Then we had better leave."

Mrs. Bennet insisted on examining both their dresses. "Jane, you look beautiful. Mr. Bingley will be so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mama. Lizzy looks very nice too," said loyal Jane.

"That neckline isn't quite right" said Mrs. Bennet, tugging at it so hard Elizabeth wondered if it was going to give way in her hands. "Now Lizzy, you never know who Mr. Bingley might have invited. You must keep your eye out for a husband."

"Mama, I don't want one," protested Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, I have told you before, you cannot be selfish. You are nearly as pretty as your sister. If there is a gentleman at dinner who can provide you with a home, then you must make every effort to entice him."

Elizabeth tried not to snap. She had no intention of chasing any man present at Mr. Bingley's dinner party.

"Mama, don't you think it would be better if I went rather than Lizzy?" asked Lydia. "I am sure that I would win myself a husband, as young as I am."

"I would too," said Kitty, who as usual followed Lydia's lead despite being two years older.

"Well, I don't want to go," said Mary. "I have a new sonata to practice."

Lydia raised her eyebrows to the heavens. "No, Mary, no one wants to listen to your music. Kitty and I want to dance. You can play for us."

"Mama, it is not fair. Why should I play for them? No one ever wants to hear my music."

"Oh, do be quiet, Mary," snapped Mrs. Bennet wearily. "You do try my nerves. Think of your sisters and play for them."

Mary looked very disconsolate and Elizabeth could not help feeling sorry for her. It was true they rarely listened to Mary play, but she really wasn't very good. "Mary, let us practise some duets tomorrow," she suggested.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, but I do wonder if it is wise to play with another person. There is a chance that one player may have skills that do not match the other leading to a performance that is out of time and therefore disappointing those that are listening."

"Shall we go, Lizzy?" asked Jane.

"Yes, let's," said Lizzy. Even an evening with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst would be a welcome change from her silly sisters. Poor Mary. She really did make life very difficult for herself.

Mr. Bingley was hovering in the hall when they arrived, his handsome face wreathed in smiles. "My dearest; Miss Elizabeth. Welcome."

"Thank you, sir. It is kind of you to invite me," said Elizabeth.

"You will always be welcome, Miss Elizabeth. Indeed, I want you to think of Netherfield as a second home."

Elizabeth inclined her head. She was so pleased that he and Jane were getting married. He was such a kind man and their natures so similar that she was certain they would be very happy.

"Caroline and Louisa are already in the drawing room. They are looking forward to seeing you both."

Elizbeth resisted the urge to look at Jane. Mr. Bingley was so very kind, but he was blind to the true nature of his sisters. Elizabeth knew with a certainty that Mr. Bingley's sisters despised her and Jane even though they pretended otherwise. She only hoped that they would not cause trouble for Jane once she was married.

Mr. Bingley offered Jane his arm and he escorted them both to the drawing room.

Caroline Bingley was standing near the unlit fireplace, a discontented look on her face, which changed the moment they came into the room.

"Oh, my darling Jane. How lovey it is to see you. And how beautiful you look. That colour suits you so well. It was very popular in the season last year."

Elizabeth saw Jane flinch slightly. The remark was typical of Miss Bingley. Seemingly nice remarks were always spoilt by an unpleasant comment.

"And Miss Eliza as well. I can see you are in rude health. You always sport the complexion of someone who likes to tramp among the hills."

"I think Miss Elizabeth looks very nice indeed," said Mr. Bingley quickly as a footman offered them a drink.

Elizabeth was grateful. She could see that it was going to be a long evening.

"And how are the rest of your family, Jane?" asked Mrs. Hurst, a tiny woman with dark beady eyes and a bitter mouth. "Are your sisters well? I am sorry they are not here this evening, they could have entertained us."

It was another slight, but Jane answered her politely, saying that her sisters were busy with their own pursuits.

"Miss Elizabeth, I have some music for Miss Mary Bennet. She told me when she last met she had been hunting for a Mozart piano sonata and I have tracked it down," said Mr. Bingley as Jane sat down besides Mrs. Hurst.

"Indeed, sir. Mary will be delighted and it is very kind of you."

"Let me show you…"

"Charles, this is hardly of importance now," snapped Caroline Bingley "I am sure Miss Eliza can look at it later."

"No, Caroline. I want to show her now. We will be back in a moment."

Elizabeth merely smiled and followed Mr. Bingley from the room. She could not understand why she needed to look, but as Mr. Bingley was the host of the party she could hardly refuse.

"It's in the library. I left it on the table."

He opened the door to reveal a figure standing at the window. Elizabeth swayed. That height and that fine figure could only belong to one person. He turned around and Elizabeth didn't know what to say.

"The music is on the table," said Mr. Bingley and before she could reply had quietly closed the door and left them alone.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

For a moment neither of them spoke. Elizabeth was shocked. Mr. Darcy was the last person she had been expecting. She wondered if Jane knew. If she did, she wished she had told her.

"Miss Bennet."

"Mr. Darcy. I was not expecting you."

There was an awkward silence. Elizabeth's heart was beating painfully in her chest. It was hard to look at him. "How is Georgiana?"

"She is very well and very happy. Have you not heard from her?"

"Yes… I heard two days ago," said Elizabeth, feeling suddenly foolish that she had asked the question. "And Colonel Fitzwilliam, how is he?"

"Very well I think."

"And is he still in London?" Elizabeth knew she was talking too much, but she couldn't help herself. Mr. Darcy was making her feel nervous. Why was he there?

"Miss Bennet, please sit down."

Elizabeth sat, perched on the edge of the sofa. She held her hands tightly on her lap, hoping he would not see she was shaking.

Mr. Darcy turned away for a moment and stared out of the window.

Elizabeth waited patiently for him to speak.

At last he turned back to her. She couldn't account for it, but he looked as if he was struggling to speak.

"Miss Bennet, you know I am a man of few words and even those I have been known to get very wrong, so I ask for forgiveness if what I have to say sounds wrong."

Elizabeth felt a little alarmed. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Some time ago I asked you to be my wife. It was a proposal that was deeply insulting to you and one that I hope you can forgive me for."

"Mr. Darcy, this was something we said we would never talk about again," said Elizabeth her voice shaking. "If that is all you have to say to me…" She started to get to her feet, but Mr. Darcy stopped her and he sat down beside her. Elizabeth immediately moved along the sofa, putting some distance between them.

Mr. Darcy smiled wryly at the small gesture. "I cannot blame you, if you feel that way." Mr. Darcy got up again and started to pace around the room. "I did not want to raise this matter again, but I must. It has been pressing on my heart and I cannot, I will not let it go."

Elizabeth looked up, wishing he would stop moving. He was making her feel quite dizzy.

"I have always been proud of my family and our accomplishments and that has led me to feelings of superiority that I can see are not warranted or worthy of me. And it is you who has shown me that."

"I don't understand, sir," said Elizabeth.

Mr. Darcy stopped pacing. "And why would you. Miss Bennet, what I am trying to do is to ask you to marry me. Of course, you already made clear your feelings towards me at Hunsford but I hoped… I thought… that perhaps you might reconsider and do me the very great honour of becoming my wife."

Elizabeth hesitated, wondering if she was dreaming.

"Naturally if your feelings are unchanged… which they have every right to be under the circumstances, then I will never speak of this again."

Tears started to slip down Elizabeth's cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Mr. Darcy looked horrified. "Forgive me, I should not have spoken. I did not mean to distress you."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and suddenly found her voice, though it wavered slightly. "Mr. Darcy, I am not distressed, I am only surprised. What has changed your mind, sir?"

Mr. Darcy looked pained. "From the first time I saw you, I think I fell a little bit in love with you? Yes, I know it does not ring true," he said at her disbelieving face. "I was rude about you to Bingley, but that was my defence. I was not accustomed to having my feelings touched in any way and I did not want Bingley to guess and tease me about it. Nor did I think a relationship between us would ever be possible."

"Because of my family?" asked Elizabeth, frowning at him.

"No…. yes… well partly. Elizabeth, it is not right and I am not proud of the feelings I had back then, but yes it was a consideration."

Elizabeth was pleased he was honest with her.

"But since that time, I have got to know you a little better and my admiration for you has grown. You were kind enough to help me with Georgiana even after I had insulted you and for that I will be ever grateful. And you opened my eyes to Georgiana's unhappiness and how I had been neglecting her."

"Sir, I don't think I was ever that harsh," protested Elizabeth with a laugh.

"Perhaps not, but by your gentle admonishments and questions I realised that I had been failing Georgiana."

"Sir, you are too harsh upon yourself. Georgiana has always loved you."

"And I her, but it is not my sister I want to think of right now. It is you. Perhaps I have not made it clear. Elizabeth, I love you."

Elizabeth felt her body suffused with love. "Sir, I have never wanted to be married, but two very wise women told me that was because I have never met a man worthy of my love."

"And have you now?"

Elizabeth paused for a moment and she inwardly smiled at the doubt she saw in his eyes. "Yes, sir, I have. There is nothing that would give me more pleasure than to be your wife."

Elizabeth had never seen him smile so naturally. "My dear Elizabeth. I want you to know, Miss Bennet, you have made me the happiest man in England."

Elizabeth was too overcome to speak, but as they sat there alone, he again repeated how much he loved and admired her and what an honour it would be for them to become man and wife.

So involved were they with each other that it was a shock when the door suddenly opened and Mr. Bingley was standing there with Jane Bennet, a big smile on his face. "Well?"

Mr. Darcy quickly got up from the sofa. "Bingley!" he explained rather exasperatedly.

"I could wait no longer," said Bingley, unabashed by his friend's annoyance. "Tell me, is there news?" he asked as he and Jane came into the room.

"Yes, there is news," said Mr. Darcy. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet has agreed to marry me."

"Oh Lizzy." Jane was immediately by her side while Mr. Bingley shook hands with his friend and then slapped him excitedly on the shoulder.

"At last, at last. It could not be better news."

Jane took Elizabeth's hands in hers. "Dear Lizzy, nothing could please me more. I hoped, I really did, but I never thought it would happen."

"Oh Jane, nor did I," whispered Elizabeth.

"But you are happy, aren't you?" asked Jane, sounding suddenly anxious.

"Jane, do not fear. Nothing could dent my happiness."

Elizabeth was wondering if those words were quite true when they sat down to dinner and Mr. Bingley, without consulting Mr. Darcy, announced their engagement to the Hursts and Caroline Bingley.

"How extraordinary," said Miss Bingley as the footmen served them their fish course. "Mr. Darcy, I had no idea that you knew each other so well. Marrying the companion. That is most unusual."

"Is it?" asked Mr. Darcy with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

Elizabeth was glad to see him refuse to rise to Miss Bingley's poison.

Caroline's cheeks flushed an unbecoming red which clashed with her gown. "Yes, I think it is most unusual, don't you, Louisa?"

Mrs. Hurst, the eldest of the Bingley siblings, nodded vigorously. "I am not sure what people will think," she said.

"Other's opinions are of no consequence," said Mr. Bingley in a stout defence of his friend.

Caroline Bingley raised her eyebrows. "Really, Charles. How strange you can be. In good society, the opinion of others has already mattered."

Elizabeth flashed a quick look at Jane who smiled back sympathetically.

"Caroline, do pipe down," said Mr. Bingley. "We must congratulate Darcy, for not only has he snared one of the most beautiful women in Hertfordshire, he has also fulfilled his father's wishes and ensured the future of Pemberley."

Everyone turned towards Mr. Bingley. "Charles, what are you talking about?" asked Miss Bingley immediately.

Mr. Bingley suddenly looked embarrassed. "I only meant… that old Mr. Darcy had always wanted Darcy here to get married and now he is."

Everyone around the table knew he was dissembling. "I should not have spoken," he said.

Elizabeth could see that he was shaking slightly. She turned to Mr. Darcy, whose face had darkened. Whatever Mr. Bingley was talking about Mr. Darcy was not happy.

"Mr. Darcy, tell us. Is there some reason why you are in such a rush to wed Miss Bennet?" asked Mr. Hurst, slurring his words as he had already enjoyed too much good wine.

"The only reason why I am marrying Miss Elizabeth Bennet is because of my deep admiration for her. Nothing more."

Mr. Darcy raised his glass to Elizabeth and somehow she managed to smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, I think it is all very extraordinary," said Mrs. Hurst.

"Extraordinary indeed," parroted Caroline Bingley, her eyes firmly fixed on Elizabeth's face.

Jane came to the rescue and asked Miss Bingley about her recent trip to the theatre. Miss Bingley, who liked to dominate the conversation, was quite happy to talk about the play they had seen and Mrs. Hurst chimed in.

Elizabeth was grateful to her sister, because thoughts were swirling around her head and she could not speak. A rush to wed, Miss Bingley had said. She would like to have dismissed it as Caroline being unpleasant, but she could not. There was something in what Mr. Bingley had said and the way Mr. Darcy had glared at him that told her something was amiss. And she remembered the conversation she had heard at Rosings. Colonel Fitzwilliam had mentioned something about a will. What did it all mean? Had Mr. Darcy proposed once again because of business arrangement? It was all very puzzling.

The meal seemed to go on forever, and Elizabeth was glad when it was over. The women left the men to enjoy their port in the dining room and Mrs. Hurst let them back to the drawing room. Caroline Bingley immediately returned to the attack. "You are very lucky, Miss Eliza, that Mr. Darcy has offered you marriage."

"Lucky, Miss Bingley? Why would you say that?" asked Elizabeth, thinking that Miss Bingley's jealousy was very unattractive.

"You know he is a man of considerable fortune."

"I had heard that," said Elizabeth carefully, "but I was always taught in polite society it was vulgar to discuss a person's money."

Elizabeth heard Jane gasp beside her, but she did not care. It was not her habit to show such a marked lack of manners, but Miss Bingley was deliberately trying to rile her.

"You know his aunt will never allow it, don't you?"

"His aunt?" Elizabeth was deliberately obtuse.

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh," said Miss Bingley. "I hear she has a great deal of influence over Mr. Darcy and I cannot imagine she would be happy with him marrying someone who is not of equal status."

Elizabeth felt insulted, but she knew Miss Bingley was not acquainted with Mr. Darcy's aunt. "Mr. Darcy is the son of a gentleman and I am the daughter of a gentleman and therefore we are equal."

Miss Bingley looked at her with pity. "But your other relatives. Do not think we are ignorant of them."

"Any yet you are willing to let my sister marry into your family."

"Charles is very stubborn… I mean."

Elizabeth inwardly smiled. It was the first time Miss Bingley had dropped her guard in such a way. It was just as she had always thought. Despite giving every appearance to be fond of Jane, Miss Bingley had little real feeling for her. Elizabeth felt sorry for her sister. Thank goodness Mr. Bingley loved her.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Jane suddenly.

"We've been discussing the wedding," lied Elizabeth quickly. It was not the moment to utter the truth. She could only hope in time the scales would fall from Jane's eyes and she would realise that Miss Bingley was not her friend.

Elizabeth was relieved when they were able to leave. Mr. Darcy, she noticed, had been strained for the rest of the evening. The happiness she had felt at his proposal had now dissipated and she was unsure of herself and of Mr. Darcy.

Before they left, Mr. Darcy whispered, "Miss Bennet, I shall call at noon tomorrow. Do not speak of this until then."

Elizabeth could do no more than nod as the footman arrived with their cloaks and they were ushered into their carriage. She couldn't wait to get back to Longbourn.

"Lizzy, what was Mr. Bingley talking about? I tried to ask him, but he would not say," said Jane as the carriage pulled down the drive.

"It was nothing, I am sure," said Elizabeth, glad it was too dark for Jane to clearly see her face.

"But I saw Mr. Darcy's expression. He did not look happy and it seemed to be something of significance."

Elizabeth agreed, but she did not want to say so. "Jane, do not be concerned. Mr. Darcy, as you know, is not one for frivolity. He often looks very serious."

"That is true," said Jane. "But Lizzy, that does not matter. He is a very handsome man, almost as handsome as my Mr. Bingley."

Elizabeth laughed. She actually thought Mr. Darcy was far more handsome that Mr. Bingley, but it wouldn't have been polite to say so.

"When are you going to tell Mama about your engagement?" said Jane. "She is going to be so excited."

"Not tonight," said Elizabeth quickly. She was no longer certain there was going to be an engagement.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Elizabeth slept badly. She had spent half the night sitting on the seat at her bedroom window, staring into the gloom, considering what Mr. Bingley had meant by his remarks. When Mr. Darcy had proposed, she had not doubted his sincerity for one moment, but now… now… she was unsure and that made her angry with herself.

Fortunately, Mrs. Bennet was too occupied with wedding plans to notice her pallor when she joined her sisters for breakfast, although Lydia noticed.

"Lizzy, are you unwell?" asked Lydia, helping herself to a large amount of ham.

"I am very ill."

"I think she's jealous," said Kitty in a loud whisper.

"Jealous. What would Lizzy be jealous of?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

"She is jealous that Jane is to be married," said Kitty, dissolving into giggles.

"Kitty, please," remonstrated Jane quietly. "There is no need for this."

"Jealous. Jealous," repeated Lydia in her most annoying manner.

"I am not jealous, I assure you," said Elizabeth sharply.

"Well, if that snake Charlotte Lucas had not intervened with Mr. Collins you would now be married," said Mrs. Bennet plaintively. "Instead we will all soon be thrown out in the streets."

"Mama, that is not going to happen. Mr. Collins has said so. He and Charlotte are very happy at the vicarage in Hunsford."

"Yes, but for how long, Lizzy? Your poor father would never have wanted this to happen to us. I will have no choice but to throw myself on the mercy of my dear brother."

"Mama. Aunt Gardiner is expecting another child, you know that," said Lizzy, deciding her head ached too much to have much to eat.

"And what has that to do with anything, pray? He is my brother. He should be looking after me. He cannot expect me to be without a home."

"Mama, Mr. Gardiner would never do that," said Jane soothingly. "Now Mrs. Phillips is coming to visit this morning and you must not upset yourself."

Peace was quickly restored thanks to Jane and they finished their meal with no further drama.

Later that day, Elizabeth was delighted to receive a letter from Georgiana who at last seemed very happy. She didn't seem to mind the haphazard living arrangements and Mr. Darcy had employed an extra maid to help in the home. It seemed Georgiana was learning a great deal.

 _Mary has been pushing me to try my first big canvas,_ she wrote. _I have never drawn anything very large, so I was a little apprehensive, but Elizabeth, she is so encouraging and so generous with her knowledge. When we are not painting, we go for long walks and collect stones and seaweed from the beach to use as inspiration. I have never been as happy as I am now and this is all down to you._

Elizabeth was happy to hear that Georgiana was so content. Of Wickham she said nothing, so she only hoped that Georgiana's broken heart was mending as she immersed herself in her art.

She sat down to reply immediately and they were all sitting quietly in the morning room when Kitty suddenly looked up from her embroidery and called to Jane.

"I think Mr. Bingley is on his way here."

Mrs. Bennet looked excited. "Oh Jane. He is so very attentive. It is always such a pleasure to see him."

"I think there is someone with him," said Lydia, going to the window and peering out.

"Who is it?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

"Mr. Darcy," said Lydia in a bored voice.

Mrs. Bennet looked very vexed. "Oh no… how could he? This is most trying of him. Lizzy, you must keep him occupied. I will not have him interfering between Mr. Bingley and Jane."

"Mama, I'm sure he wouldn't," said Jane quickly.

"Oh yes, he would. The man has no manners. And I can't think what he is doing here. Did he not send you away from Kent, Lizzy?"

"Mama, that is all forgotten," said Elizabeth, dreading the thought of her mother questioning Mr. Darcy.

"No, it isn't, Elizabeth. However, even if he has no manners, I know how to behave."

Lydia and Kitty giggled and Jane and Elizabeth exchanged pained looks between them. Both were very aware of their mother's often inappropriate behaviour and her tendency to embarrass herself.

However, on this occasion they need not have worried because Mrs. Bennet was in awe of Mr. Darcy and apart from saying "Good day" to him coolly, she was rendered speechless. The gentlemen did not even sit down before Mr. Bingley suggested that they all walk towards Meryton.

Mary could not be persuaded to leave her books, but the others all agreed. Mr. Bingley and Jane led the little group with Kitty and Lydia chatting animatedly together. Elizabeth worried about what they were talking about as the two of them often planned some nonsense together. She walked alongside Mr. Darcy, but he seemed disinclined to talk and the silence between them felt awkward.

As they approached the turning towards Lucas Lodge, Maria and Lady Lucas appeared. After greeting everyone they fell into step with Kitty and Lydia, as they too were on their way to Meryton, and soon the girls were chatting together very conspiratorially with Lady Lucas looking indulgently on.

Elizabeth was relieved and she continued to walk with Mr. Darcy at her side. It was a beautiful day, though there was a slight chill in the air.

Mr. Darcy suddenly stopped. "Miss Bennet, I need to talk to you, to explain."

Elizabeth could see the strain in Mr. Darcy's face. "Yes, sir."

"After last night, I am sure you must have some questions. Mr. Bingley implied, albeit accidentally, that I was only marrying to satisfy a clause in my father's will."

"Is it true?" asked Elizabeth.

Mr. Darcy looked directly at her and she found her cheeks growing red under his intense gaze. "In part it is true. My father stipulated in his will that should I not marry within five years of his death, I would forfeit my right to run Pemberley and it would pass to my uncle."

Elizabeth was shocked. "And when is your time up?"

"There is six months to go."

Elizabeth did not understand. "But why would he do such a thing? It is so very strange."

"I cannot disagree with you and I was very upset when I learned of it. I looked at every legal avenue I could but it seems that there is no choice but for me to marry."

"But why would your father risk the future of Pemberley?"

"It is a question that I have asked myself many times," said Mr. Darcy as they started to walk again. "I have learned that he was worried that I would never marry."

Elizabeth gave a small smile. She knew all about the pressure to marry.

"My father was very happy with my mother and when she died giving birth to Georgiana I witnessed how much he changed. I vowed then I would never take a wife. I did not want to love and then lose them."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. Something didn't seem quite right. "But why, sir, did you just not marry anyone? You did not have to love them to ensure Pemberley was yours."

Mr. Darcy did not immediately answer her.

An uncomfortable thought suddenly occurred to her. "But you did. You offered me marriage even though you thought I was not suitable."

"The first time, yes, but I was thinking more about Georgiana. I thought you would feel it was your duty and although I wanted more, I was prepared to settle for less. Even though I kept denying it, I had feelings for you, that I was struggling to hide."

"And when I didn't do my duty?" asked Elizabeth with more than a touch of sarcasm.

Mr. Darcy flinched at her tone. "I was angry. I could not understand why you would turn me down. I was offering you wealth, a comfortable home and I believed that would be enough."

"A great catch indeed," said Elizabeth quietly.

"Yes, I was wrong. I still recall you telling me that I had behaved in an ungentlemanly manner and I cannot deny it. I can only say once again that I am sorry." Mr. Darcy suddenly swung around so he was standing directly in front of Elizabeth. "When I said last night that I loved you, I meant it. If you decide that you cannot marry me, then I must lose Pemberley, because there is no other woman I will ever love as much as I love you."

The tears were sliding down Elizabeth's face and she shyly thanked him and with more assurance than the day before told him just how much she had come to admire and love him and they carried on their walk as the rest of their little party disappeared over the horizon.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Mrs. Bennet nearly fainted when Elizabeth told her she was engaged to Mr. Darcy. She threw up her arms and screamed. "Oh Lizzy, is this true? You would not be so cruel to tease me, would you?"

"No, Mama, I would not. Mr. Darcy has asked me to marry him and I have accepted."

Mrs. Bennet's eyes were bright with tears. "Oh Lizzy, you clever, clever, girl. I always knew you could do it. All that nonsense about not wanting to get married, and now you have caught Mr. Darcy."

"Mama, I have not caught him…."

Mrs. Bennet was not listening. She started to pull open some drawers. "Oh Lizzy, this is so exciting. How rich you will be. That is such a good thing. How everyone is going to envy you." She started to put a new cap and some lace cuffs from the drawers. "I must go out, Lizzy, I have some visits to make."

"Can't they wait, Mama?"

"No indeed, there is much to be done. I shall invite Mr. Darcy to dinner tomorrow. Lizzy, you must find out his favourite food. Before then I must go and see Mrs. Phillips, Lady Lucas… Mrs. Kennington… Think, Elizabeth, none of their daughters have made such grand alliances as mine."

Mrs. Bennet opened the door and yelled. "Hill, Hill, where are you…. Hill."

Mrs. Hill came running and Elizabeth looked at her apologetically.

"What is it, ma'am?"

"Miss Lizzy is getting married, Hill. Hill, can you imagine it. Such a fine man. It is Mr. Darcy and he has a fortune of ten thousand a year. What do you think, Hill?"

"Congratulations, Miss Elizabeth," said Mrs. Hill

"Thank you," said Elizabeth, glad that no one but her had witnessed her mother's reactions.

Elizabeth thankfully left them alone.

The dinner with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley as guests of honour could not be avoided, but Elizabeth did everything she could to shield him from her mother's extravagant and vulgar comments. And although she saw a vein throb in his cheek on several occasions, he did very well not to show his impatience as Mrs. Bennet lavished praise on him.

In private she couldn't resist teasing him. "I was thinking that when we are married I might invite my mother to live with us?"

Mr. Darcy's face was a picture of horror, though he only said, "Would she be happy moving away from her friends and family?"

Elizabeth could not help laughing. "No, she would not, even to live on a grand estate. I promise you she will not be living with us."

Mr. Darcy looked relived. "I hope you will be happy there, Elizabeth."

"I would be happy with you, Mr. Darcy, whether you had Pemberley or not."

Mr. Darcy looked pleased but changed the subject. "I have to go away tomorrow. I need to go to Kent and see Georgiana. I want to tell her myself that we are to wed."

"Will she be unhappy?" asked Elizabeth anxiously.

"Not at all. She hinted to me before I left Kent that I might marry you. She is very fond of you."

"And I of her."

"I also have business in London and Derbyshire and then I will return and we will make plans for our wedding."

Elizabeth laughed. "If Mama had her way it would be tomorrow. Promise me you will not stay away too long."

"I will return as soon as I can and in the meantime I shall write to you daily."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise. "Mr. Darcy, you are a letter writer?"

"Very poor," said Mr. Darcy, "but for you I will make every effort."

Elizabeth missed Mr. Darcy when he left for Kent. She was rather envious of Jane, who continued to spend a great deal of time at Netherfield with the Bingleys. Though each day the two sisters found time to go for a walk and talk about their hopes for the future.

"My only sadness, Lizzy, is that we will be living so very far from each other," said Jane.

Elizabeth had thought the same and yet she was looking forward to a time when she would be with Mr. Darcy at Pemberley. "We will write, Jane, and we will have so much to tell each other."

Jane tried to smile, blinking back tears. "But it will not be the same, Lizzy, and I expect you will be far too busy if Pemberley is the large estate Mr. Collins has described."

"I will never, ever be too busy to write to you, Jane," said Elizabeth firmly.

Mr. Darcy was sorry to say goodbye to Elizabeth at Longbourn. He was so pleased they had reached an understanding, he did not want to leave her, but he had no choice in the matter. Before he was married there were matters that he wanted to settle. He did not travel directly to Kent but returned to London where he had several visits to make. One was to see the Gardiners in Cheapside.

"Mr. Darcy, sir, it is a delight to see you," greeted Mr. Gardiner.

"I apologise for not warning you of my visit."

"You are always welcome," said Mrs. Gardiner. "Do sit down."

Mr. Darcy sat. He liked both the Gardiners and he hoped they would be happy with his news.

"I came today to tell you that I have offered my hand in marriage to your niece Elizabeth Bennet and she has accepted."

"Oh… Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Gardiner clasped her hands together. "Oh, that is such wonderful news."

"It is indeed," agreed her husband. He shook hands with Mr. Darcy. "Congratulations, sir. There is no one that I would rather marry my niece."

"I am glad to hear it, sir. However, before the marriage can take place there are a number of things I need to do. I came to you because I need your help."

Mr. Gardiner looked startled. "What is it, sir?"

Mr. Darcy told them.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

"Lizzy. Lizzy."

Elizabeth looked up, pen in hand.

"Lizzy!"

It was Jane's voice and it sounded uncharacteristically agitated.

Lizzy put down her pen and quickly blotted the sheet of paper she had been writing on. She was halfway through a letter to Georgiana.

"Lizzy!"

Elizabeth had just got to her feet as Jane entered the room looking agitated.

"There you are."

"What is it, Jane?" She had never known her sister to raise her voice in such a manner.

"Come with me, Lizzy. I want to show you something."

Elizabeth quickly got to her feet and followed Jane. It was not like Jane to be so mysterious. Jane led her into her own bedroom which was at the front of the house.

Elizabeth was surprised to see a carriage coming along the lane. It wasn't just any carriage. It was grander than any carriage they had ever seen around Longbourn. There were four horses and four men driving the horses and standing on the back of the carriage.

She stared harder. It couldn't be. It was. As the carriage slowed to a halt she recognised the crest. It was Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Elizabeth suddenly felt a little nauseous. She could not think why she was there.

"Who is it, Lizzy?" asked Jane.

"A friend of Mr. Collins," she muttered. "Although I don't know why she would be here. We must go down."

As they left the room and started down the stairs, they could hear a commotion downstairs.

"Where is she?" asked an imposing voice.

"Who, ma'am?" asked Mrs. Hill, trying to bar Lady Catherine's way.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I want to see her at once."

Mrs. Bennet had joined them to see what the noise was. "I think my daughter is upstairs…" she murmured, completely in awe of Lady Catherine in her dark coat, and hat with a large feather and a dead bird in it.

"I am here, Mama." Elizabeth took the last few stairs followed closely by Jane.

Lady Catherine glared at her. "Good day to you, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth inclined her head. "Good day to you, Lady Catherine."

She said nothing more, waiting for Lady Catherine to speak. It was rather awkward with them all standing there not knowing quite what to say.

"Perhaps you would like to come and sit down, ma'am," suggested Mrs. Bennet

Lady Catherine ignored her and glared at Elizabeth. "I suppose this lady is your mother."

"Yes it is. Mama, this is Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Lady Catherine, this is my mother, Mrs. Bennet, and my eldest sister, Miss Jane Bennet."

Both Jane and Mrs. Bennet bobbed curtseys, which Lady Catherine acknowledged with a nod.

"May I offer you some refreshment?" asked Mrs. Bennet tentatively.

"No, you may not. I am here to talk to Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Of course." Mrs. Bennet nodded at Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet, perhaps you would do me the courtesy of talking to me outside. On the way in I saw you have a walled garden to the south. We should be able to talk there undisturbed."

Elizabeth had no chance to answer as Lady Catherine turned and swept out of the door which Mrs. Hill held open for her.

"What does she want?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

"I don't know, Mama," said Lizzy quite truthfully.

"Perhaps she is here to congratulate you on your engagement."

"Perhaps."

Lizzy fetched a small jacket as there was a nip in the air and then followed Lady Catherine who was walking towards the walled garden.

There were several seats but Lady Catherine ignored them all, rounding on Elizabeth, her face a picture of fury.

"Miss Bennet, disturbing news has reached my ears and I have been forced to come here at once."

"What is it, Lady Catherine?"

"I understand that you are engaged to my nephew Mr. Darcy. Tell me it is not true."

Elizabeth gave a faint smile. "Why would I deny it, Lady Catherine. Yes, it is true. I am engaged to your nephew."

Lady Catherine looked as if she was about to faint. "No... it cannot be. You will break your engagement at once. You will not bring disgrace upon our family."

Elizabeth was astonished. She already knew that Lady Catherine was an unpleasant, arrogant woman, but she was still shocked she had travelled to Hertfordshire to make such comments.

"I will not be breaking my engagement, Lady Catherine. Your nephew asked for my hand in marriage and I accepted, and that is all there is to be said on the matter," said Elizabeth

"Oh, you wicked girl. How dare you speak to me in such a manner. Do not think I have not made enquiries about you, Miss Elizabeth. My nephew has been deceived. I saw at Rosings how you were trying to worm your way into his affection."

Elizabeth said nothing. She had no wish to indulge in a verbal fight with Lady Catherine.

"No real lady would have behaved like you did when you knew he was already engaged."

Elizabeth was startled. "To whom, ma'am?"

"To my daughter, Lady Anne de Bourgh. What do you say to that?"

Elizabeth did not flinch from the beady eyes trained on her. "There is nothing I can say. You know your nephew. If he was engaged to your daughter, then he would not have made an offer to me."

Lady Catherine looked slightly disconcerted. "Their engagement is of a peculiar kind. They have been promised to each other since they were small. It was the wishes of his mother and myself that they would eventually marry."

Her words were comforting. It was as she thought. Mr. Darcy had never been engaged to Anne de Bourgh.

"But it is a wish that is not going to be fulfilled, Lady Catherine." Elizabeth turned and started to walk back towards the house.

"Stop there. Stop at once, Miss Bennet," shouted Lady Catherine waving her carved stick in the air. "Do you think he would marry you if her knew there was madness in the family?"

Elizabeth stopped, her heart beating fast. "What do you mean, Lady Catherine?"

Lady Catherine strode towards her, a gleam in her dark eyes. "Oh yes, do not think I am ignorant of your family history. Mr. Collins has appraised me of the true facts. There is madness in your family. You have even displayed signs of it yourself. Do you think Mr. Darcy would tolerate that?"

"I do not know, Lady Catherine, but it is no business of yours."

Her ladyship gave a disdainful sniff. "Oh, yes it is. I will not allow you to disgrace the family name in such a way. There have never been any signs of insanity in our family."

Elizabeth found it difficult not to smile. The manner in which Lady Catherine was glaring at her with those dark beady eyes, the line of sweat near her forehead, and her nostrils which flared out every time she spoke, certainly made her appear to be mad.

"I am sorry, you are mistaken, Lady Catherine, as is Mr. Collins. There is no madness in our family. That is a tale I told him to deflect a proposal of marriage."

Elizabeth stood patiently while Lady Catherine considered what she had said. She was rather alarmed when Lady Catherine started to smile. "How interesting, Miss Bennet. I thought you might say that. Your friend Mrs. Collins confirmed for me that there was no truth in the story."

Elizabeth wished Charlotte had not discussed it.

"However, Miss Bennet, what this tale proves is that you are nothing but a liar and one who would perpetuate a fraud on an innocent man."

"There was no fraud," said Elizabeth angrily. "I admit I lied, but I did that to stop Mr. Collins proposing to me. And that was for the best. He is very happy with Charlotte."

"You lied and that shows you are from bad stock. You cannot be wed into our family. Who knows what else you are capable of. If you try to continue with your engagement I shall instruct Mr. Collins to lay claim to this house immediately and throw your mother and sisters out."

"You would not do that," whispered Elizabeth.

"I would, and I would do more," said Lady Catherine triumphantly. "I will also let it be known there is madness in your family. Do you think the Bingleys would willingly allow your sister into their family?"

"But it is not true." Tears of frustration stung her eyes. Elizabeth was almost as angry as Lady Catherine.

"And who do you think they will believe? Your entire family will be disgraced and your sisters and yourself will not have a home. I understand you have family in London, perhaps they can support you."

Elizabeth had never encountered so much venom before.

"Mr. Darcy will never let me break our engagement," she said her voice shaking.

"He will…you will make sure of it." Lady Catherine was triumphant.

"What should I say?" said Elizabeth.

Lady Catherine's tone was contemptuous. "You are an accomplished liar, Miss Bennet. I am sure you will think of something. Now I must wish you good day. Please give my regards to your mother."

Elizabeth said nothing. She stood watching as Lady Catherine walked back to her carriage, tears running down her face. She had thought herself so clever when she had made up the silly lie to Mr. Collins and now it had come back to haunt her. She would have liked to have stood up against Lady Catherine, but she could not. She would not put at risk Jane's happiness or the future of her mother and sisters. What Mama would say when she learned she would not be marrying Mr. Darcy did not bear thinking of, but at least they would still have a home to live in.

Elizabeth wiped away her tears before she returned to the house, determinedly fixing a smile on her face.

"Lizzy, what did Lady Catherine want?" asked Mrs. Bennet excitedly. "Did she come to congratulate you on your engagement."

"She had a number of things she wanted to talk about," said Elizabeth evasively.

"It was kind of her to take the time to call. What an important lady. She is just as Mr. Collins described her."

Elizabeth could not reply. Her mother was wrong. Lady Catherine bore little resemblance to the woman Mr. Collins had talked about. Not only was she an interfering old besom, she was malicious and vindictive.

That evening they were invited to dine with her Aunt and Uncle Philips, but Elizabeth begged her mother to be allowed to remain at home. "I have a headache, Mama," she said quite truthfully.

"Mrs. Philips will be very disappointed, as we wanted to talk wedding plans."

Elizabeth caught her breath. It was as if she had been stabbed in the heart. How could she tell her mother that there was to be no wedding? "Mama, Jane will be with you and you can make the arrangements for her."

"For both of you, Lizzy," said Mrs. Bennet who had her heart set on a double wedding. "Never mind, you must rest and we will see you in the morning."

Elizabeth went to her room with relief. She would have liked to lie down, but she had a letter to write.

She was sitting down at her small desk when Jane arrived to see her.

"Lizzy, I am disappointed that you are not coming tonight. Would you like me to stay with you? I'm sure Aunt Phillips won't mind."

Elizabeth smiled faintly "What and deprive them of the opportunity to talk about your wedding all night?"

"Weddings, Lizzy. Yours and mine. But they do not need us there for that. You know this is something Mama has been planning in her head for a very long time."

"Indeed she has and it would be a pity to disappoint her. Do not worry, Jane, I can manage by myself and in truth I shall be grateful for the rest."

"You do look tired, Lizzy," said Jane, looking at her carefully. "Lizzy, why did Lady Catherine come to see you today?"

Elizabeth found herself blushing. "Jane, I told you, she just wanted to talk about my engagement."

"But why come all this way? It is most odd."

"It is unusual, but I can only think she wanted to visit Lord and Lady Lucas and see Mr. and Mrs. Collins while she was passing through."

"Yes, I suppose so…" Jane still looked troubled. "Lizzy, you would tell me if there was something more, wouldn't you?"

Elizabeth rose to her feet and dropped a kiss on her sister's cheek. "Jane, there is nothing for you to be worried about, now go or you will keep Mama waiting."

Jane still looked reluctant but Elizabeth was soon pushing her gently towards the door. "Enjoy yourself."

As the door closed behind Jane, Elizabeth leant back with a sigh of relief. She loved her sister greatly but she could not share the truth with her. Not yet. First, she had to write to Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy cantered across the fields, urging his horse forward, enjoying the speed and the feel of the wind on his face. He would soon be back at Pemberley. He was always glad to be returning home even if he'd been away only for a matter of hours. He was looking forward to bringing Elizabeth back to Pemberley as his bride. With his new bride, Pemberley would soon be full of laughter once more. He felt deeply about the building and the history, but it had been a long time since it had been a happy home. At last he would fulfil his father's wishes and Pemberley would once again have a mistress worthy of it. It saddened him that Georgiana was going to be based in London but she was happy and looking forward to continuing her studies in September.

Another ten minutes and he was home. He pulled the horse to a stop near the front steps and tossed the reins to a waiting groomsman. "Don't forget to rub him down well. I'm worried about his right forelock."

"Yes sir."

Darcy took the steps two at a time. He was missing Elizabeth, but he still had a few more arrangements to make before he could return to Longbourn for their final wedding preparations.

"Hello, sir. Breakfast is in the small dining room and you have some letters."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds." He hoped there was one from Elizabeth. They had promised they would write every day. Hers were a very great deal more entertaining than his. He was not accustomed to corresponding with anyone but Georgiana and his letters to her had always been very formal as appropriate for an elder brother. Elizabeth had made him realise that he needed to be warmer to his sister and their relationship was now much closer.

A footman placed a plate of food in front of him. He nodded his thanks but made no effort to touch it. There was a letter from Georgiana. It was not long, as he had only recently seen her, but once again she expressed her pleasure at his engagement to Elizabeth.

 _And I keep thinking about the wedding. I am so happy that you are marrying Elizabeth. I could not wish for a dearer sister._

The close relationship that had already blossomed between the two women brought him great pleasure.

He finished Georgiana's letter and set it to one side. There was a letter from Colonel Fitzwilliam, which he quickly scanned and then he picked up the one from Elizabeth. He carefully opened it wondering what amusing things would be inside.

As he started to read, he suddenly felt cold. It could not be. He must be dreaming.

 _Dear Mr. Darcy_

 _It is with great difficulty that I write this letter to you. I know it will cause you a great deal of pain when I tell you that I am no longer able to marry you. I have thought about all that has occurred between us and realised that although I hold you in great affection for the kindness you have shown me, it is not enough for marriage._

Mr. Darcy put the letter down for a moment and ran his hand over his face. The letter was no dream. It was horrifyingly real. When he had left Netherfield he had believed that all was resolved between them. Elizabeth felt as strongly for him as he did for her. In the past he had insulted her and that still caused him shame, but that was behind them. They had talked warmly of their feelings for each other and not for one moment had he doubted that he loved her or she him.

He picked up the letter again.

 _"I am not the sort of woman who can be mistress of Pemberley or be a guardian for Georgiana. This is not what I want. Not only would it bore me, in time I am sure I would bore you. You need someone of equal status who can guide your sister and be the type of wife you can be proud of."_

Mr. Darcy could not understand what she was saying. It was true when he had first proposed he had worried about her status but he had been wrong. Elizabeth was beautiful and any man would have been proud to have her grace a table.

He carried on reading.

 _I know your first instinct will be to come to Longbourn, but I would ask you do not. There is little point in prolonging the relationship between us. I would want you to know that you have not been the only man interested in my affections and I have found myself looking in a different direction._

Mr. Darcy slammed the letter down on the table. What was this nonsense? Another man? No. not Elizabeth. It was not possible. Who was this other man? He had never suspected that her affections were turned to another. How could she do this? These were not the words of the woman he loved.

Elizabeth still hadn't been able to tell even Jane that she was no longer marrying Mr. Darcy, though she did as much as she could to avoid any conversations about weddings. But she needed to tell someone so she sat down and wrote to Mrs. Gardiner. She told her the whole story, starting at Mr. Collin's proposal and filling in the parts her aunt was unaware of, including her time in Kent, Mr. Darcy's original proposal, and the joy she had felt at his second proposal.

"He is the best man I have ever met," she wrote "And I am distraught I cannot become his wife."

She told her about Lady Catherine's visit and her ladyship's threats.

"It is my own fault for the lies I have told. Dear aunt, I hope you do not think too badly of me for I am much in need of your kind and wise words. I never wanted to be married and now it is the only thing I can think of. I wonder how the pain will ever pass."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

"Darcy. This is an unexpected pleasure." Colonel Fitzwilliam descended the last few steps of Kenwell Hall, the Fitzwilliam family home, as Mr. Darcy dismounted from his horse. "Father will be pleased to see you. He was complaining only the other day, it was a long time since you paid us a visit."

"Fitzwilliam, please tell your father I apologise for my tardiness, but I am here on urgent business."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked carefully at his cousin. "Darcy, is something troubling you?"

"Yes. If you can spare the time, I need to talk to you."

"This way."

Darcy handed over his horse to the waiting groom and followed his cousin.

The two men set off towards the gardens where they could talk undisturbed. Darcy told him of his engagement to Miss Bennet.

Colonel Fitzwilliam clapped him on the back. "But that is such wonderful news. I am so delighted. I always said you should marry Miss Bennet."

"Fitzwilliam, this is real. I love and admire Miss Bennet."

"But then why are you sometso troubled?"

Mr. Darcy handed him Elizabeth's letter. The colonel scanned it quickly.

"This cannot be right," he said, looking up.

"It is clear enough. She does not feel enough to marry me."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked puzzled. "Darcy, there is more to it than that."

"Is there? She says there is someone else."

"Well, it is not true," said the colonel quickly. "I would not believe it to be true. Darcy, think how Miss Bennet helped you. This is not a woman who would trifle with your feelings. She is a good woman."

Darcy sighed. "I know it…"

"You must go to her and talk to her."

"She has asked me not to Fitzwilliam, and as much as it grieves me, I have no wish to cause her pain."

"Darcy, you cannot just walk away. There is too much at stake. Without a wedding, you will lose Pemberley."

"I did not ask her to marry me because of Pemberley. Without Miss Bennet, Pemberley will mean nothing."

"Then go to her… talk to her… Darcy, throw caution to the wind. Fight for her."

Mr. Darcy looked at his cousin as if to argue.

"Go home and make preparations to go to Hertfordshire. Darcy, you will find no better wife. Do not lose this chance… now!"

Mr. Darcy smiled at his cousin. "Fitzwilliam, I had no idea you were so sentimental."

"Nor did I?" said his cousin grinning.

Mr. Darcy rode back to Pemberley, his thoughts full of Elizabeth. He knew his cousin was right. He should fight for her, but he was beset with doubts.

As he arrived home Mrs. Reynolds came running down the steps to greet him. "Sir, you have an express."

Mr. Darcy went cold. He took it from his housekeeper, broke the seal and quickly read it. He started to shake. "Tell them to get my carriage ready," he said. "I leave within the hour."

Elizabeth was walking along the lanes of Longbourn. It was the day she had decided she would have to tell Jane and Mama the truth. How else would she be able to explain Mr. Darcy's absence if she did not tell them? She dreaded her mother's reaction. Mrs. Bennet would be upset and worried how she was going to lose face among her friends. She only hoped that she would put all her energy into Jane's wedding.

Elizabeth climbed through a stone wall in the field and started to walk across. Her foot immediately sunk into some mud. Her shoes would be ruined and Mrs. Hill would not be happy when she saw the state of her dress. There was nothing she could do. She carried on, keeping close to the wall. She was uncertain whether there were any cattle around. Normally she would have run and skipped, but her mood was so low, she merely walked along. After weeks of good weather it had been grey with rain over the last few days and it matched her mood. She had tried to banish Mr. Darcy from her thoughts but she could not. She really mourned her loss. She had not even written to Georgiana. If she was not marrying her brother it did not seem appropriate for her to write. Georgiana would be very unhappy when she found out there was no longer going to be a wedding.

Elizabeth started to sing. It wasn't one of the normal cheerful songs she liked to sing. It was a lament which suited her miserable mood. She was so busy singing she did not notice she was not alone in the field. Suddenly she was aware of a cow staring at her… No it wasn't just a cow, it was a bull. Elizabeth looked around. He was not alone. She carefully turned around, and started to walk back towards where she had entered the field. She kept looking back over her shoulder. The bulls were lumbering down towards her. Elizabeth knew that she must not run, but she was tempted. Her heart was thumping hard. The bulls started moving towards her more quickly and Elizabeth picked up her skirts and ran. She only just made through the gap back into the lane…

"Look out!" bellowed a voice.

Elizabeth screamed as two horses reared up in front of her. The man pulled hard and she fell to the ground. The carriage moved forward and she rolled out of the way as the man brought the carriage to a halt. She was shocked as she saw the carriage door open and Mr. Darcy dismount.

Are you hurt?"

Elizabeth did not immediately say anything and in a few long strides he was by her side.

"Are you hurt Miss Bennet?"

No, she wasn't hurt, but she did feel foolish.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I might ask you the same thing…"

She looked at her dress. It was ruined. Mr. Darcy offered her a hand and she reluctantly took it. He helped her to her feet.

"Thank you…" she said.

"Let me take you home," he said.

"No… you cannot…" she said, trying to tuck a loose piece of hair back in place.

"But if you're hurt…"

"I am not hurt. It was kind of you to stop."

"Miss Bennet, you almost caused an accident."

Elizabeth felt guilty. "Are your horses, your driver, the carriage—are they alright?"

Mr. Darcy looked towards his driver and the man nodded.

"Everything is fine. Please let me take you home. I wish to talk to you."

Elizabeth blushed. "You should not have come."

"Did you really expect me to stay away?"

"Yes," she snapped. "I did. I cannot be your wife."

"Because there is madness in your family?"

Elizabeth stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I have talked to Lady Catherine," he said quietly.

"Well, she is right. You could not have madness in your family. Look at me. This is the sort of strange things I do, singing in fields."

Mr. Darcy smiled. "There are many at Pemberley you can sing in. I think there are even some trees you can climb.."

"I did not climb a tree," she said crossly.

"Do you really think I would care if there was madness in your family?" he asked. "I want to marry you, Elizabeth Bennet."

Elizabeth was shocked by his tone. "You cannot. Lady Catherine…"

Mr. Darcy took her hand.

"Mr. Darcy…"

He guided her back to his carriage and the driver opened the door for them. Elizabeth was tempted to scream, but she had made enough of a fool of herself. She got in and Mr. Darcy followed and took up the seat opposite her.

"Lady Catherine has nothing to do with you and I. I love you and I want to marry you. "

"But the madness?"

"Was an intervention to stop you marrying Mr. Collins."

Elizabeth blushed. "Aunt Gardiner."

"Your uncle sent me an express telling me of Lady Catherine's visit and I went to talk to them. They care very much about you."

Elizabeth tried to make light of it. She did not want to cry. "Well, perhaps there is madness in my family, look at me." She pointed out her spoiled dress and shoes.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, I love you and you will make a perfect mistress of Pemberley."

Elizabeth looked into his dark eyes and she could see they were filled with love. She could stop the tears no longer. She really was the luckiest woman in Hertfordshire.


	41. Chapter 41

Epilogue.

One of the happiest days of Mrs. Bennet's life was when she saw her two eldest daughters married. For a fleeting moment she missed Mr. Bennet, but it was only fleeting as she took congratulations from everyone in her success of having two daughters married. Kitty and Lydia were more giddy than normal and kept begging their two older sisters for balls so they too could find suitable husbands. Mary managed to remain immune to everything that was going on around her and only realised she had to attend a wedding on the day it took place.

Mr. Gardiner arrived three days before the wedding took place. Mrs. Gardiner had to stay at home as she could not travel such a long way as she was drawing closer and closer to her confinement. It was from Mr. Gardiner that Elizabeth learned that Mr. Darcy had settled a large amount of money on Mr. Collins so he gave up his rights to Longbourn and that her mother had enough money to maintain a household for her lifetime. Elizabeth was shocked but touched at what he had done. Mr. Gardiner promised to tell Mrs. Bennet after the wedding. They both agreed it would be too much of a shock if she was told at once and they worried what she might say at the wedding breakfast.

Georgiana travelled up from Kent and she looked almost as radiant as the two brides. She was so happy with her painting and was looking forward to being in London in September. "But first I must come to Pemberley. I know you're going to be so happy," she said, hugging Elizabeth.

And Elizabeth was happy. When the reverend pronounced them man and wife she felt as if her heart was going to burst.

The only person who had not been invited to the wedding was Lady Catherine, who when she found out that the wedding was still taking place wrote a letter to Mr. Darcy that was so critical and vicious about Elizabeth that Mr. Darcy vowed never to speak to her again.

The wedding breakfast was held at Netherfield and although she had to endure barbed comments from Miss Bingley, nothing could cloud her happiness. Even saying goodbye to Jane as she and Mr. Darcy departed was not quite the wrench she expected it to be. Mr. Darcy had invited the new Mr. and Mrs. Bingley to come and stay with them when they returned from their honeymoon.

"Are you happy, Mrs. Darcy?" asked Mr. Darcy as they drove away, oblivious to the people who were throwing petals and shouting their congratulations.

"Very, Mr. Darcy," said Elizabeth, her eyes shining brightly and Mr. Darcy pulled her into his arms and she willingly gave herself up to his loving embrace as their lips touched for the first time.

That's it. Lizzy and Darcy happy at last. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks again for all your comments. They are all appreciated.


End file.
